Blood Of Dragons
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When Daenerys Targaryen reclaims her throne, Tyrion is forced to use a secret he has against her, to keep himself and Sansa alive. But can he also establish himself as the Lord of Winterfell and finally lure Sansa to his bed? Tyrion/Sansa
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: It has been one year since Tywin Lannister ordered his son, Tyrion Lannister, to marry Sansa Stark and gifted him with the Winterfell estate. And since then nothing has been the same in the seven kingdoms.

Daenerys Targaryen returned with an army and with not three, but six dragons. They took over King's Landing the same way Stannis Baratheon attempted to, only with six dragons to provide air cover for the army, Joffrey's troops were pitifully outmatched and outnumbered-thus ensuing a victory for Daenerys and restoring a Targaryen to the 'Iron Throne'.

Castles were stripped, taken away and redistributed. Those not swearing fealty to Queen Daenerys were executed. And there were many, that wouldn't have the choice. Lannisters, Baratheons and Starks were in Daenerys cross hairs, and many members of those families, either left the realm or perished.

Tywin Lannister was killed, burnt to a crisp when one of the Targaryen dragons breathed fire down upon him. Jaime and his new love, Brienne, left the realm. Catelyn Stark grabbed Arya, Bran and Rickon left for parts unknown, while Stannis Baratheon seemingly disappeared.

But the Red Woman, Margaery and Ser Loras Tyrell, Cersei and Joffrey, are still within the realm...along with Tyrion and Sansa. But in different capacities. The Red Woman has made herself indispensable to the Queen, something that upsets Jorah Mormont, who is once again Lord Mormont of Bear Island.

Daenerys attempts to appease to Jorah by not only restoring him as a Lord but with giving him Cersei as a bride! Cersei begs for death, something Daenerys denies her. She also imprisons Joffrey in the dungeon.

But what puzzles everyone, is **HOW** Tyrion Lannister managed to spare his own life, and that of his young wife, Sansa. The fact that Tyrion was able to accomplish that much, makes Sansa drop her guard with him and they get on quite well, although the marriage bed is missing from their lives. Though not for long...

* * *

"How good it is of you to take the air with me, sister." Tyrion said, walking slowly through the gardens that had formerly belonged King Joffrey Baratheon.

Cersei smiled tightly, but hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how you managed to secure such a choice position for yourself with that woman..."

"That woman is Queen Daenerys Targaryen. You would be mindful to remember that. How is Joffrey by the way? Does Lord Mormont allow you to visit with him down below?" Tyrion asked casually.

Cersei stopped walking and glared down at her brother.

"I know you were the one that arranged for me to be wedded to that...look...I know Father told you something before he died. Something he probably wanted to tell Jaime, but told you in his stead. Something that could get that woman off of the throne. And I also know you have used it for yourself to curry favor with that woman. Tell me what it is."

"I have no favors to curry with the Queen. She just realized that I was of no threat to her. And I don't know why I am surprised at your ingratitude about Mormont. Marriage to him keeps you in the know."

"Marriage to him makes me sick," Cersei corrected him, "Robert's bloated stomach roiling against mine, was preferable to this imbecile. Besides, he is in love with his Queen."

"So once again, you were wedded to a man that is in love with another woman." Tyrion noted. They both knew he was alluding to Robert Baratheon's love for Ned Stark's sister, Lyanna Stark.

"Just as you are wedded to a woman that cringes at the thought of your touch. Tell me, is Sansa with child yet?" Cersei asked, a cold smile adorning her face.

"As always, it's a pleasure to see you, sister. It looks as if all is well. Say hello to Joffrey." Tyrion said, before turning to walk away. But Cersei grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back to her!

"I will find out what you know! And when I do, I will get my son out of that dungeon and back on to that throne. I will get Jaime back here to King's Landing, along with all of my other children. And you..."

Tyrion writhed out of her grasp!

"Have you gone mad? There are fucking dragons here again! Bigger than they were before, to hear the old timers tell it. Joffrey will never sit on that throne again. And you should consider yourself lucky that Queen Daenerys did not have your head. The marriage with Lord Mormont was a good one. Do try and be happy, sweet sister."

"And do try and become a father, 'sweet brother'." Cersei smirked. "I believe your wife is around someplace...with Ser Loras Tyrell. Have you seen the way Sansa's eyes light up at the sight of him?"

Tyrion said nothing as he turned and walked off. Yes, he had noticed that, indeed.

* * *

Margaery hid behind a rose bush, nodding to her brother, Loras, as he walked by with Sansa Lannister.

"Tell me what it is like to be married to him?" Loras asked.

"To whom?" Sansa asked.

"The imp."

Sansa, who was holding a flower, looked down at it and shrugged.

"Not as awful as I expected it to be."

"Really?" Loras asked.

"He makes no demands of me. The marriage is in name only. Tyrion is a good husband."

Loras raised a brow.

"Pardon me, Lady Lannister, I do not mean to be untoward or to bring up such an inappropriate subject, but I do believe you deserve to be happy."

Sansa stopped walking and stared at Loras.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't follow your meaning?"

"There is something between us, I can feel it. And I know you can as well. Tywin Lannister forced this marriage upon you. He is gone. His kind are gone. Surely if he is a good husband, he will give you your freedom and allow you to wed another?"

Sansa could barely breathe! But she did find her voice.

"Do you mean sir to ask..."

"Queen Daenerys and my sister have become fast friends. I'm sure she could convince Tyrion to give you up."

"Loras, I never knew you felt anything towards me. I mean your letters have been affectionate but I did not take them seriously." Sansa admitted, seeking his eyes. "I...I don't know..."

"Surely you don't love him?"

"He has been very kind. I am still alive, as a Stark and a Lannister, because of Tyrion."

Loras was tempted to ask 'because of what', but he flicked a glance over towards the rose bushes. Margaery shook her head at him. Loras did not press the issue.

"Think on what I have proposed. And if you are willing, I will have Margaery speak to Tyrion." Loras said, then moved to kiss her, as his head filled with images of his beloved Renly Baratheon.

Someone clearing their throat, stopped Loras's approach. Sansa looked behind her and down, to find Tyrion looking up at her expectantly. His eyes moved from hers, to Loras's.

"Ser Tyrell. Thank you for taking the air with my wife. Sansa, we should be off now. It is a long ride back to Winterfell."

Sansa nodded slightly, then looked at Loras regretfully.

"Thank you for the tour. The gardens look lovely."

Ser Loras bowed slightly, then watched as Tyrion reached up and took Sansa's hand. They walked away. When they were out of sight, Margaery moved from behind the bushes and joined her brother.

"Well?" Loras asked.

"We don't want to arouse suspicions," Margaery said, "but I know Tyrion knows something about this Targaryen child that Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark conceived. If I can find him and marry him, I will be Queen. Albeit through marriage, but Queen none the less."

Loras folded his arms.

"She told me that the imp has not touched her. Which means she is still a virgin. I am not partial to virgins."

"You're not partial to women, brother. And I know what a sacrifice this is. I like Sansa and once the true Targaryen **KING** is on that throne, Sansa will be in danger. Tyrion, Cersei and Joffrey will most assuredly be disposed of. And now that Sansa is a Lannister, she would be forced to perish with the lot of them." Margaery feared.

"But not if she were no longer a Lannister." Loras voiced aloud. "I am fine with the arrangement, but I will have needs that have to be fulfilled."

Margaery grinned!

"That is what the dark of the dungeon and Joffrey Baratheon, are for."

* * *

A carriage with the Lannister colors adorning it, was on the road back to Winterfell. Inside, Sansa chatted endlessly about everything!

"Queen Daenerys hair color is so beautiful. Don't you think?"

Tyrion reached for a strand of Sansa's hair, curling it briefly around his fingers, before releasing it.

"Not nearly as pretty as yours, I fear." Tyrion smiled wanly at her. Sansa smiled back and continued on.

"Margaery seems to be taking everything well." she noted.

"Why wouldn't she? She doesn't have to be bothered with my beastly nephew anymore. She has befriended the Queen, who has given her Casterly Rock as a prize. She will surely find a suitable husband with a Lannister estate in the offering."

Sansa frowned.

"Are you angry, my Lord?"

"Surprisingly not," Tyrion answered truthfully, "though it is unheard of for a woman to own property such as that."

Sansa turned to look out of the carriage.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

Tyrion didn't answer that. He did change the subject.

"Ser Loras seemed quite taken with you."

Sansa turned to look at him.

"I did not notice."

"You didn't?"

"No." Sansa said, uncomfortable with that topic. Because it had been on her mind since Tyrion came for her in the gardens. Loras wanted to free her from Tyrion and marry her. Free her from Tyrion. Had marriage to him been so terrible, that she needed to be free?

Sansa shook off her thoughts. Of course she needed to be free. She needed children. And those would not come by way of Tyrion Lannister. While they got on well, all that his family had done to the Starks, could not be forgotten. Not really.

Two bees flew into the carriage and Sansa swatted them away with annoyance, then screamed! Tyrion ordered the carriage stopped as he saw to his wife.

"What is it? Were you stung?"

Sansa began nodding quickly, as hot tears of fright streamed down her face. It hurt terribly!

"Where? Tell me where?" Tyrion asked, touching her hand.

"I cannot! It is too embarrassing!"

"I cannot help if you don't tell me. Really, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Tyrion scolded. Sansa took a deep breath and pointed, indicating her left breast.

"I think we should wait until we return to Winterfell. Shae can see to it." Sansa insisted, now wincing.

"You do not look as if you can wait for us to return to Winterfell and we have quite a ways to go. I know this will not be to your liking, but I will have to examine it."

"Examine what?" Sansa squeaked.

"Your breast, my dear. Just to see if the stinger is still within you."

Sansa gave him a look of horror! Tyrion lifted a brow.

"Please do not tell me you would rather 'die' than have me look at your breast? Really, Sansa, there is no time for formality and the driver is waiting. Now do you want to suffer in discomfort all the way back to Winterfell or..."

"Just do it!" Sansa snapped, unable to believe this was happening! She slowly pulled her dress down some, so that her breasts were revealed. Tyrion saw the injured one and could see the stinger was still within her.

"The stinger is still there. I will have to remove it."

"How? Can you get a good grasp upon it?"

"I can...if I use my teeth." Tyrion proposed, giving Sansa a knowing look. Sansa's return look was one of horror!

"You will do no such thing! I won't have it! I will wait until we return to Winterfell and have Shae do it. You will not come near me with your mou..."

Tyrion ignored his wife's maidenly protests and buried his mouth upon the tip of her rounded breast. Sansa gasped and tried to push his head away, but his mouth felt like wild fire as he suckled, teased and nibbled, until he removed the bee's stinger out of her breast.

"There now. That wasn't so horrible, was it? I'll tell the driver to be on his way." Tyrion said, as Sansa stared into space. No...uh...that wasn't so horrible at all. Why wasn't it horrible, Sansa thought.


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when Queen Dany wondered about the wisdom of keeping on so many Baratheon people, as council. Jorah had not thought it was wise and yet, many loyal to the Targaryen family, that had been forced to go into exile, were still journeying back to King's Landing. So in the meanwhile, Dany did need people that knew what they were doing.

But she did not like what she was hearing.

Lord Peter Baelish, Master of the Coin(Master of whoring and wenching the way Dany truly understood it), also known as 'Littlefinger', was telling her that the treasury was devoid of funds, after a battle waged to keep Lord Stannis Baratheon at bay. He had now had the temerity to suggest something to her, that she found unacceptable!

The Red Woman sat on her left, while Jorah on her right. Varys, also known as 'The Spider' and was a eunuch, was next to the Red Woman.

"You think I should marry?" Dany asked with disdain.

"Please," Baelish continued, "hear me out. We need coin to put into the treasury and God help us, to stave off any traitors seeking to challenge your right to sit on this throne."

Lord Jorah found Peter Baelish to be low brow and unseemly. But unfortunately, he did have a point.

"My Queen," Jorah spoke, "I don't think the idea is completely inappropriate. We certainly don't want our enemies to think they can grasp your birthright, just by pouring coin into the wrong hands. We have to look strong and ready for battle if need be."

"If I may add," Varys spoke up, "that also means making sure that King's Landing looks as if a Queen lives here. King Joffrey was negligent of aesthetics."

Much to everyone's horror, Dany looked to known Eastern Priestess, Melisandre of Asshai or better known to most as The Red Woman.

"What do you think?" Dany asked her quietly.

The Red Woman knew what these men thought of her. And she also knew that they were wise enough to fear her.

"I don't think it is a bad plan. Though it would have to be clear that **YOU** rule and not your husband." The Red Woman cautioned. Dany smiled at her.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Alright. I will consider it. Are there any suggestions as to who I should wed?" Dany asked, her voice brimming with distaste. She just wasn't interested in anyone after her beloved Khal Drogo.

Peter Baelish looked around the table, then locked eyes with Queen Dany.

"Yes. Lord Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. He attempted an uprising against King Robert..."

"A failed one!" Varys snorted. Baelish ignored him and continued on.

"Yes. A failed one. But the attempt was made. And he did not support Robb Stark as King of the North. An attempt was made to take over Winterfell... "

"And that failed as well," Varys sighed, "your Majesty, would you really be interested in marrying someone as old as Lord Greyjoy? I'm sure he remembers your late father sitting on **HIS** knee."

The Red Woman and Jorah smiled at that. Baelish scowled slightly. Dany shook her head.

"I see the wisdom in what you are saying, and I will think on Lord Greyjoy. I would appreciate all other..."

But the Red Woman interrupted Dany with a rather appalling suggestion.

"Stannis Baratheon." she whispered.

Jorah, Varys and Littlefinger, looked at one another, then at the Red Woman in shock! Jorah spoke first.

"You have the temerity to suggest that traitor's name to the Queen?"

"How was he a traitor?" the Red Woman countered. "He attempted to dethrone Joffrey Baratheon."

"So he could put himself on the throne." Littlefinger reminded her. Varys snorted and looked away. Dany eyed the Red Woman.

"Stannis Baratheon is nowhere to be found. At least that is what I have been told. Are you telling this council that you know where he is?" Dany asked her. She had plans for the now former Baratheon kingdom of Dragonstone. And they didn't involve anyone by the name of 'Baratheon'. Littlefinger began squirming in his seat slightly. He had heard things about this 'Red Woman'. More specifically, that she at one time, gave birth to a 'shadow' and that it was this apparition that murdered Renly Baratheon.

But of course, none of that could be proven. It just seemed disturbingly queer that this woman could 'give birth' to something like that. It made him wonder if she could perform this feat on the spot! As in right at this moment...

Varys noted Littlefinger's discomfort suspiciously, but forced himself to concentrate on the Red Woman's appalling suggestion. Where in the hell** WAS** Stannis Baratheon anyhow? Had he sent this woman to suckle up to the Queen? Was this offer being made in his name?

Jorah's eyes glittered with contempt at the Red Woman.

"That is out of the question!"

"Do you have a better one?" The Red Woman countered. "One that isn't yourself, of course."

Varys snorted again! Littlefinger smiled briefly and Dany massaged her temples.

"Cease this quarreling! I will keep any and all suggestions in mind. Now if you don't mind, I would like to retire to my quarters, Lord Mormont, please see that the dragons are looked in on."

Jorah nodded and everyone at the table stood. Meanwhile, Margaery Tyrell scurried from the door and down a dimly lit hallway! The Queen's council was after her to marry! She folded her arms. What did that mean for herself?

Nothing. It would not matter if the Queen married or not. If she could find the lost Targaryen heir and marry him herself, nothing could stop her from being Queen.

* * *

To be honest, Tyrion had never been a great lover of Winterfell. First of all, he loathed the cold. Secondly, he despised wolves. And he had thought that Sansa's wolf had died or something, thus sparing him from having to tussle with the beast, just to say hello to his own wife!

But damn the Gods, Arya's direwolf, who had supposedly run off, returned and became Sansa's. Tyrion thought it's name was Nymeria or something.

He sighed. He was naked in his own quarters, waiting for Shae, who was now on the estate as well and still serving as Sansa's handmaiden. Tyrion could not glean whether Sansa knew or suspected about himself and Shae. Not that he would've expected her to care. To be blunt, if Sansa did know, she probably found it to be a relief that he had someone else occupying his bed instead of herself.

The idea of that depressed him. At times.

He imagined that Shae was brushing Sansa's beautiful hair, while that damned dire wolf watched in a corner of the room...

The door opened and instead of Shae, Bronn entered! He also stared before closing the door. Tyrion made a lame attempt to cover himself.

"Bronn? What brings you to my quarters at this late hour?" Tyrion asked in a slow, deliberate tone.

"Trouble that would not keep, my lordship. Sandor went around to collect the taxes today. Well, not to fuck around, there has been an accusation of rape."

Tyrion stared at Bronn for a moment, before answering.

"I don't follow you. Sandor collected the taxes and then decided to rape someone?"

Bronn raised a brow.

"Forgive me for being so bold at this late hour, but I told you not to let him come here! You should've let one of those fucking dragons put him out of his misery! He is attached to your wife and this woman that he's accused of mistreating, looks a lot like your ladyship."

**NOW**, Tyrion could see what the problem was. He grumbled, managed to find a robe and got out of bed.

"You know full well that I kept 'The Hound' on, because he was devoted to protecting my wife. At the time I thought that was all that mattered. Now we have no proof..."

"My Lord, bloody murder is being screamed down in the village! No one likes the fact that Sandor was around when that butcher's boy was killed by Baratheon's men, years back. Word is that Sandor did it! Now he's here at Winterfell. You need to do something to keep the peace."

Tyrion frowned, then turned and walked over to a window. Many torches could be seen in the distance. Shae suddenly entered but Bronn didn't half glance at her.

"You heard?" Shae asked. Tyrion turned away.

"I have. I don't know what I can say or do..."

"**YOU** have to do something! This is your chance to prove yourself as Lord of Winterfell. And you know how I feel about the fuck, Sandor! I told you he was too attached to Sansa."

Tyrion looked from Shae, to Bronn, who gave him an 'I Told You So Look'.

"Fine. Bronn, we will ride down to the village and see what is being said and planned. Where is the Hound?"

"Drunk on his ass near the stables." Bronn informed him.

"I'll confront him first. Shae, not a word to Sansa."

"She already knows! And I think she is of the mind to go down there herself and defend the rapist fuck!" Shae snorted.

Tyrion ran a hand down his face, before calling for Paddock. He had to stop Sansa before things really got out of hand!

* * *

Marossa Fraust was born the same year as Sansa and looked similar to her. But unfortunately, she was also a bit mad. Not completely mad, but a bit.

Sansa knew this and so did the whole village. Marossa was always telling people that she was not the child of the local pub keep, Thadrick Fraust.

No.

She would tell people that she was the real child of Ned Stark and Queen Cersei! People dismissed her tales as the nonsense they were, but somehow, Sansa could not get it out of her head, that a tale of nonsense had been spoken now. And that it could cost Sandor much trouble.

Sansa now stood before the villagers, their torches winking in the darkness.

"I am sure this is a misunderstanding," Sansa called out to the people, "Sandor Clegane helped keep me alive during my imprisonment at the hands of the former King Joffrey."

**"HE'S A RAPER IS WHAT HE IS!"** someone screamed from the crowd. People yelled in agreement. Another voice had something more profound to yell out.

**"YOUR FATHER WAS AN HONORABLE MAN, MY LADY! HE WOULD'VE NEVER ALLOWED A PERSON LIKE THAT INTO THIS COMMUNITY! IS YOUR IMP HUSBAND JUST AS HONORABLE?"**

Sansa stared towards the direction those words came from, then answered.

"My husband is a Lord. And you will not speak of him in that manner** EVER** again! My husband isn't dealing with it, I am! And I say that we all know the wild tales that Marossa Fraust has been known to tell. Before Sandor Clegane is pronounced guilty let Winterfell look into this!"

**"SANDOR CLEGANE IS THE ANIMAL THAT KILLED MYCAH! REMEMBER HIM, LADY LANNISTER? THAT BUTCHER'S BOY! IF HE'S KILLED A CHILD THEN HE'S RAPED ONE TOO!"**

Sansa was shocked into silence, when in which the crowd advanced forward, knocking her down! Sansa screamed, then passed out. Tyrion, Bronn, Shagga and Timett arrived with swords to keep the peace. But it looked as if that notion had long passed.

Bronn managed to get to Sansa and lift her out of the fray. Tyrion hid his fury and instructed Bronn to take Sansa back to Winterfell. Shagga and Timett stayed by his side as he now addressed the people.

"I have heard about the trouble and want to assure you that Sandor Clegane will be dealt with at trial."

**"TRIAL?! HE'S A MURDERER AND A RAPER! KILL HIM!"** someone screamed. Tyrion said nothing more until the crowd quieted, then spoke.

"I know that Ned Stark was well respected and by some, beloved. I have every intention of being a fair and just lord. But what I came upon here, can not be forgotten. If you want Sandor Clegane's head, then I want the heads of the people that nearly trampled my wife this evening."

Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet. Eerily so.

"Well then, I guess this means that Sandor Clegane will be getting a trial. My sworn swords will be delivering notices to witnesses asked to appear before the Winterfell court. That is all. Go back to your homes this instant." Tyrion finished coolly. He heard a few mutters of 'fucking imp', but nothing especially loud.

Tyrion watched as the people, and their torches retreated. Paddock was by his side. He ventured to ask a question.

"My Lord, how are you going to find out if Marossa Fraust is lying or not?"

Tyrion smiled up at him.

"It shouldn't be hard. After all, according to this young woman, Sansa is her half-sister and I am supposedly her uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

Shae was trying to warm Sansa up. She had come out of her faint and was still shocked by the turn of events.

"Why did you leave here? That was quite foolish." Shae scolded.

"Shae, I have known these people all of my life! And Marossa Fraust is a known liar! I used to play with her when I was a child."

"So you knew she lied even back then?" Shae asked.

"Yes. But at first they were child's lies. Like pretend. But then when she began saying that we had the same father, and that Queen Cersei was her mother, **MY** mother forbid me to play with her. What she was saying, especially about Cersei, was treason."

The door to the room opened and Tyrion walked in. He nodded to Shae.

"I need to speak to my wife-alone."

Shae nodded her understanding. She would await Tyrion in his quarters. She gave Sansa a sympathetic glance, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Sansa slowly stood up and took off the blanket.

"My Lord..."

"Stay seated and listen to me." Tyrion said in a no-nonsense tone. Sansa slowly sat back down.

"Would you say that I am a good husband to you? Would you even go so far as to say that I am kind, patient and fair?"

Sansa lowered her eyes. He had not pushed the marriage bed upon her, so she would say he was more than fair. She looked at him again.

"You kept us both alive from the Targaryen Queen. For that, I am most grateful."

"But for nothing else?"

"Tyrion, I know what I did tonight was foolish. But I thought they would listen to me."

"What you did tonight **WAS** foolish. Did it ever occur to you that I do care something for you? That it might aggrieve me to come upon my wife trampled to death by unsettled townspeople? I will not ask what you were thinking, because you have already told me what that was. But I will be handling this unseemly business, is that understood?"

Sansa nodded, then spoke.

"My Lord, I know this is not the time, but there isn't any good time for this."

Tyrion raised a brow. What was she speaking of?

"My Lord, Ser Loras Tyrell has asked for my hand in marriage. After we dissolve ours."

Tyrion just stared at her for a long moment, then answered.

"I didn't realize we were dissolving our marriage."

Sansa moved towards him.

"Your father is dead. We have a new Queen. Winterfell is yours, by right. I just don't see why we have to keep up this unhappy pretense."

"I am not unhappy, Sansa. And I did not believe you to be terribly so either."

"I am not terribly unhappy, my Lord! I just think that we would both be happier with others." Sansa's voice trailed off. Tyrion kept his tone light as he responded.

"Let me deal with this very loathsome rape business, and then give you my decision, alright?"

Sansa nodded enthusiastically as Tyrion opened the door to her room and exited. He then went straight to his room and gave Shae a hard look!

"Tell me what you know of this Loras Tyrell business?"

Shae, who had just finished peeling off her clothing, stared down at him in wonder.

"He has been writing to her. Declaring his love. But I did not take it seriously. Everyone knows he prefers men."

"Shae. Darling. I am not concerned as to whether **YOU** took it seriously. Sansa apparently has! And she is ready to throw away everything, including her birthright, to engage in this foolish fantasy! What could Tyrell be up to?" Tyrion seethed.

"What do you mean she's willing to throw everything away?" Shae asked.

"Tyrell proposed while we were at King's Landing, unbeknownst to me. And I must find out what he gets out of this. I smell his deceptive sister's hand in this."

"The woman that was going to marry Joffrey?" Shae asked, still puzzled. Actually, she was not so much puzzled, as she was suspicious. As much as she cared for Sansa, this marriage to Tyrion really could not go anywhere. She did not love him and Tyrion was doing nothing to keep his family line going. They were almost living here at Winterfell as friends. Wouldn't it be best to end this marriage?

"Yes," Tyrion answered, "but I don't have the time to think about it. Or to drink you in. I have to see to that lout, the Hound. Bronn and the others should be waking him out of his stupor now."

* * *

Cersei hated the dungeons. Who didn't? But oddly, she always found herself thinking that as much as she hated that Targaryen Queen, she had shown Joffrey more mercy, regarding his cell, than Joffrey had shown Ned Stark.

At least Joffrey had light.

Cersei passed Ser Loras Tyrell leaving Joffrey's cell while adjusting his clothing. Her lips curled in disgust as he smiled knowingly at her, and then passed her, without acknowledging her status! Even though she loathed that simpering Mormont, she was still a Lady, thanks to her new husband's title and should be paid her due.

Cersei nodded to a guard as Joffrey's cell door was opened and she found him sobbing, with his head in his hands. Cersei cleared her throat as the door closed. Joffrey looked up, wiped his tears and stood up.

"Mother? Tell me you have found a way to get me out of here!"

Cersei smiled coldly.

"So now it's 'mother' again? Instead of 'stupid bitch mother'?"

"I have never addressed you in that way!"

"Not to my face." Cersei corrected him. "But never mind. All is forgiven. I am truly sorry that you are being fouled, daily, by that depraved beast Loras Tyrell. I too am suffering the touch of my new husband."

Joffrey said nothing. She didn't sound very sympathetic to his plight! And plans had to be made. Most of his family had fled the realm. With the exception of his mother and Tyrion.

"What do you hear from my uncle Tyrion? What is he doing to free me?"

Cersei looked away and glanced about the room.

"Nothing. He's too busy trying to pry that Stark girl's legs open. And after a year. I think he's being entirely too soft on her."

"Mother! I don't care about Tyrion and Sansa! Is Tyrion doing anything to free me? Is he doing anything to restore me to the throne?"

"Of course not! Why would he? He never believed you should be there in the first place. He's making deals with the Targaryen Whore that now sits on the throne. And your uncle has done something, that has spared his and Sansa's lives. All of the Lannisters have disappeared, as have all of the Starks. Your Uncle Stannis can't be found anywhere. Your 'fiancee', is best friends with Daenerys Targaryen. And her brother comes in here to fuck you. But don't despair. Your late father used me in such a fashion many times, after imbibing in too much ale."

Joffrey stared at his mother. Hard.

He then leapt at her, clawing at her throat! Cersei cried out, as two guards hurried in and beat Joffrey down, while helping Cersei out of the cell. Cersei looked back at Joffrey.

"I'll be back tomorrow." she said in a pleasant tone. Joffrey, who had been thrown to the ground, stared at the closed door. He then uncurled his fingers around the knife, that his mother had managed to slip onto his person, as he was choking her.

Tomorrow when Ser Loras Tyrell came to 'visit' him, Joffrey would kill him. Then switch clothing with him and leave this cell. It wouldn't be hard to do, since Ser Loras, always wore a cloak.

* * *

Sandor coughed, as Bronn threw a bucket of water on him! Sandor blinked hard, then looked up and around. He recognized the imp's men surrounding him, followed by the imp himself. Tyrion stood over him.

"Did I not do you a kindness, by agreeing to let you come to Winterfell? I mean Queen Daenerys was going to have yourself, and everyone associated with my nephew, executed. And my wife spoke so highly of you."

Sandor coughed again. What fresh hell was this? He had been in a happy slumber, dreaming of his little bird, Sansa Stark..no Lannister. How he loathed Tywin Lannister for forcing this dwarf on that girl! Hadn't she been through enough with that lout Joffrey?

Now the imp was standing over him, as well as much taller sworn swords...

"My Lord, I don't know what you speak of." Sandor said truthfully. "My head is throbbing."

Bronn snorted! Tyrion's jaw tightened and he continued on.

"There has been an accusation made against you. One that I am forced to answer, as the Lord of Winterfell now. You collected the taxes earlier?"

Sandor just stared at Tyrion for the longest time, before saying something no one expected to hear.

At least not so soon.

"That was not my lady I was with, was it?"

Bronn raised a brow, as did the other men that surrounded the now admitted rapist. Tyrion replied.

"You admit to forcing your person on someone that resembled my wife?"

"I admit to forcing my cock into a hole that belonged to some pub girl. She resembled my lady and I just lost control."

Bronn unsheathed his sword but Sandor ignored him and grinned grotesquely at Tyrion.

"I'd be telling him to put that away. Maybe I've left instructions to some of my brothers, that upon the time of my death, to send a raven to the new Queen. There would be news she'd be eager to learn about a lost relation. One that's a threat to her throne." Sandor said knowingly. Tyrion just stared at the bastard, without trying to betray his shock. How in the bloody hell had Sandor found out his leverage with Queen Daenerys?

Tyrion motioned for Bronn to put away his sword, signaling to him, and the other men listening, that Sandor did indeed have some sort of leverage over the man they served.

"I want you gone from Winterfell. You may be a master swordsman and a knight, but you are no match for angry villagers with pitchforks and torches. And I don't want your filth touching Winterfell, or your person near my wife any longer. Do we understand one another?"

Sandor said nothing, but nodded slightly.

"You will leave tonight if you know what's good for you." Tyrion said, then turned to walk off. Bronn quickly followed, leaving the other men in charge of making sure that Sandor left quickly.

"What was that business about the Queen having another relation? I thought she was the last of those dragon people?" Bronn asked. Tyrion stopped walking and looked up at him.

"I want my wife."

Bronn blinked. That was an interesting change of subject.

"You want your wife? I don't follow you."

"My wife wants to leave me for Ser Loras Tyrell. I find I don't want to let her go. I also find that I want her in my bed. I just don't know how to coerce her into it."

Bronn snorted and rolled his eyes!

"You don't coddle women once they're yours. Now I like my lady, but if you gave her a good cuffing and ordered her to spread her legs for you..."

"You want me to beat my wife into submission?"

"Okay. I know that's not your thing. I could kick open her door and carry her into you right now."

"Somehow that fantasy seems more powerful if I carry her into my room. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. But..."

"But what, my lordship?"

Tyrion smiled up at him.

"Tyrell has given me an idea. He has been writing letters to Sansa. I think my wife is going to begin to receive some different letters. Ones that will work to my advantage."

"I don't even want to know." Bronn told him.

"Oh of course you do! But I just wish I could figure out what the Tyrell's get out of a marriage between Ser Loras and Sansa?" Tyrion wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, something quite galling had happened.

Catelyn Stark and her three youngest children, fled to the lands on the other side of the wall.

To be near, of all people, Jon Snow.

Her theory being that no one would ever think to look for her, where he was, since it was common knowledge how she felt about her late husband's bastard. But would he take her in?

She found that he would take her in, though she suspected it was more out of love for his half siblings, rather than any regard he had for her. Not that she deserved any from him. She had been terrible to him.

Jon had set up a small home for himself in the mountains. She thanked God they had had Bran's direwolf, Summer. The animal helped lead the way to Jon's Direwolf, Ghost. Catelyn idly wondered why Jon had no wife? But those things were not for her to wonder, she supposed.

The two of them left Arya, Bran and Rickon, and walked a little in the nearby forest.

"The Targaryen Queen drove you here?" Jon asked. Catelyn nodded.

"Yes. She blames the Starks, Lannisters...anyone who openly supported Robert Baratheon. That means the Greyjoys are safe, of course." Catelyn said darkly.

"Is it true that Sansa was married off to the imp?" Jon asked. Catelyn closed her eyes briefly, then nodded.

"I don't know **WHO** to blame for that. Robb should have offered the Kingslayer in exchange for your sisters, long ago. I found out Arya had been on her own. Bran and Rickman were being looked after well enough. But my understanding of that whole arrangement is still lost on me. All I know is I want to free my daughter from that family!"

"Tyrion Lannister does not strike me as a man that would put Sansa in great danger." Jon noted.

"Sansa is a princess! And one of great beauty and worth! Being married to that imp was bad enough when his name still carried some weight! But now the name Lannister, Stark and Baratheon mean nothing in this realm! So Sansa is now married to a nothing imp!"

"She'll make do," Jon said, referring to Sansa, "she always does. Somehow she survived imprisonment under Joffrey Baratheon. She'll survive marriage to Tyrion Lannister."

Catelyn said nothing more on that subject. Because she dared to bring something else up.

"I cannot help but notice that you were very hard to find. Almost as if you were hiding from someone. If not for Summer..."

"I am, Catalyn. And while I will not deny you safe harbor. It must be brief."

Catelyn raised a brow.

"There is trouble?"

Jon was about to say something, when Arya came running towards them!

"Mother! It's Bran! He's very upset! He sees a dragon coming!"

Catelyn's eyes widened!

"One of the Targaryen Dragons? What would a dragon be doing in this cold? And why would it be coming here?"

Catelyn looked to Jon and she could see that he knew. She could also sense that this is what he feared. Suddenly, a loud, braying sort of sound, from the sky, permeated their ears! Arya screamed and Jon yelled at them to go back to his cabin.

"I will draw him away from the rest of you!" Jon yelled.

"Because it's you he wants!" Catelyn replied in a shocked whisper. "Why would the Targaryen Queen send one of her dragons for you, Jon? Why?"

"Just get back!" Jon yelled and ran. Arya was speechless with fright and Catelyn ordered her to return to her brothers. Catelyn watched her daughter's retreating back, then hurried off in the direction she'd seen Jon head off in. The dragon's cried grew louder and it was as Catelyn hurried into a clearing, that all became known to her.

The dragon had landed and was advancing on Jon! Catelyn was too shocked to scream, as a burst of fire speared out of it's mouth and hit Jon square on! Jon disappeared in a flash of fire and Catelyn closed her eyes in silent prayer. Jon had been so brave! He had drawn the beasts fire and fury away from herself and the children. She would have to let Robb know what happened...

Something made Catelyn open her eyes quickly!

Lord in Heaven...

Jon stood there, blackened by soot, but not dead. Not even anywhere close. And the dragon, who's name was Visarys, just stared down at Jon for a moment, before then settling down in the snow and curling up! Jon slowly walked over to it and caressed it. He had no idea how he had survived the dragon's blast, since he had once been burned by a Whitewalker, and the pain has been unseemly.

Meanwhile, Catelyn was thinking. Targaryen's were known for marrying their own. Catelyn was sure that the Queen's parents had been brother and sister. Jon was dark of hair, unlike the rest of the dragon people. What if only one of his parents was a Targaryen? Then maybe Jon's resistance to the element of fire would not be as absolute? Had the woman Ned had betrayed her with, been a Targaryen?

Catelyn's mouth suddenly dropped open. Good God. Something within told her that Jon had never been Ned's child! There were some things she had to piece together, but she sensed she was on the right track. The only way Jon could've controlled a Targaryen dragon, is if he was a Targaryen relation. Her mind swam from the possibilities! One of them being that if Jon Snow...no, Jon **TARGARYEN**, could return to the seven kingdoms and claim his birthright, **SHE** could go home to Winterfell. Jon would surely help Sansa dissolve her marriage to the Lannister imp, wouldn't he?

Something had told her that bringing herself, and the children, to Jon Snow was the right thing to do. And now she knew why.

* * *

Shae helped a distracted Sansa fix her hair the next morning.

"I know," Shae began, "that what happened last night troubled you. But your husband's decision was probably the wisest one."

Sansa nodded.

"I don't suppose it matters that I don't believe Sandor meant any harm." she said quietly. Shae peered at her through her reflection in the looking glass.

"Something else is wrong?"

Sansa slowly turned to face her.

"I know that you have been more of a wife to Tyrion than I will ever be. And for that I am most grateful. I would not see him alone."

Shae said nothing. What could she say? This was the first time Sansa had admitted to knowing about her and Tyrion's relationship.

"My Lady..." Shae began, but Sansa cut her off.

"I am not cross nor do I want to quarrel about it. But I do have need to ask you something. Something about my husband."

Shae let go of her hair, which she had still held in her hands and awaited Sansa's next words.

"What does it feel like when he puts his...uh...when his mouth touches a part of your body?"

Shae now just stared at Sansa. Hard.

Sansa fumbled on.

"Because...something odd happened the day we left King's Landing and I just wondered if the feelings within me were normal."

"What. Did. Tyrion. Do?" Shae asked in a slow, deliberate way.

"A bee stung me. Here." Sansa said, revealing her healed breast. "Tyrion removed the stinger with his teeth and.."

**"WITH HIS TEETH?**"

Sansa was jolted by Shae's loud tone! Shae calmed herself, smiled wanly, and then spoke.

"I'm sure it was the venom from the the stinger that made you feel anything, My Lady. Now if you will excuse me, I will return to fix your hair. I have to make sure the dresses your took to Kings Landing, have been properly laundered." Shae lied. Sansa eyed her. Somehow, she didn't quite believe that that was what her hand maiden, was leaving her to go and do.

* * *

Shae could not find Tyrion anywhere and was forced to return to Sansa after awhile. Soon, the two women left her room, and that is when Paddock slipped in, looked for the Direwolf, saw that he had left as well, and closed the door.

It did not take him long to find what Tyrion had ordered him to search for. And soon, he had returned to his Lord, with a packet of letters from Ser Loras Tyrell.

Tyrion, who was now once again in his own quarters, read one letter and sighed with disgust.

_My dearest Sansa,_

_I think of you all of the time at Kings Landing. There are none as beautiful as thee, my darling, blossom of a girl..._'

"I'm going to be sick, Paddock! Who writes this type of drivel? And worse yet, what woman would want to read this tripe!" Tyrion complained. Paddock did not comment and allowed him to continue venting. Tyrion threw aside that letter and read another.

_"My dearest Sansa_,

_As always, I am still thinking of your here at Kings Landing. The sun is not as bright as thee, my lovely, beauty of a girl..."_

"Oh!" Tyrion moaned in disgust. He then looked up at Paddock.

"I want you to sit here and learn how Ser Loras writes. Then when you have his handwriting down, you will write a letter to my wife, dictated by me. You will present it to her, with the claims that a raven sent it. Additionally, we will have to be on the look out for Ser Loras's real letters."

"What are you planning on doing?" Paddock asked curiously.

"Finally bedding my own wife. So get to your task, my good man." Tyrion smiled, then turned to leave the room.

Bronn was in the hallway. He handed him a note.

A raven had sent a message. For him. From the Queen. He was being summoned to King's Landing right away.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell was having the damnedest time acting unaffected by what she sensed in the air. After all, she was supposed to be the Queen's good friend now. And yet she still knew no more than she did before, when Queen Daenerys took the throne from Joffrey Baratheon.

From what she had gleaned, one of the dragons had been spotted flying North. Clearly, there had been an ordered execution. But of whom? Had the Queen discovered where the Kingslayer was? Or one of the Starks?

She needed to find Loras! Maybe if they put their heads together, they could find out what was taking place! It was unusual for Margaery to worry so, about things she could not control. But she could not help but feel, that maybe, just maybe, the Queen had figured out **WHO** her lost Targaryen relation was, and sent the dragon to kill him!

And that would put a crimp in her marriage plans! She had to act fast! But how? How to learn what she needed to know quickly?

The answer came in the form of Lord Jorah Mormont, leaving the throne room and closing the door behind him. It was no secret that he despised being married to Cersei Lannister and that her bed was as cold as a mountain in the North.

Margaery adjusted her dress, making sure that her cleavage was more visible and pleasing to the eye, before stepping into Jorah's line of sight.

"Lady Tyrell? I did not see you there. Forgive me."

"It is not necessary. I was here to see the Queen. She has been forever promising me a personal tour of the baby dragon lair."

Jorah frowned.

"That could be dangerous. The younglings don't take to strangers."

"Well with the Queen there, I am sure they will behave themselves. You know something of them, don't you?" Margaery smiled.

"Yes, but..."

Margaery linked her arm between one of his.

"Then you, Lord Mormont, will just have to do as a substitute guide. You don't mind, do you?"

Jorah could not help but drink Lady Tyrell in. With every crevice and orifice, of his body.

"I am sure the Queen would not want to appear ill mannered. I would be most happy to be the guide in her stead." Jonah said, guiding her off down the hallway. Cersei soon appeared out of the shadows. She stared after her husband and Lady Tyrell curiously, but unconcerned. It was probably best that Margaery Tyrell was off someplace when tragedy struck.

* * *

Loras Tyrell gasped from pain and shock, as Joffrey Baratheon stabbed him repeatedly within the cell! Loras died seeing the look of unabashed hatred in the former, young King's eyes.

Once that task was taken care of, Joffrey searched Loras's things, found a letter which he did not open, but pocketed. He then switched clothing with Ser Loras and put on his hooded cloak. Joffrey then banged on the prison door, pulling the hood down low. The guard, thinking he was Ser Loras, nodded and let Joffrey Baratheon out, while Ser Loras's dead body, lay drenched in a puddle of blood, within the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Word had begun to spread within the seven kingdoms, that one of the Queen's dragons had attacked Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow.

And that he had lived.

Tyrion's secret knowledge wasn't so secret anymore! And he knew that was why he was being summoned to King's Landing! He would either be killed on the spot or...

Killed on the spot!

But oddly, he was more annoyed than afraid. He was in the middle of wresting Loras Tyrell away from Sansa, and he did not have time for this nonsense! The Queen was the one that had moved in haste! Though how she had found out where Jon Snow was, was beyond Tyrion's comprehension.

What he did know, was that there was a small rebellion cropping up. One that moved to put Jon Snow on the throne...

But at the moment, Tyrion had to get out of returning to King's Landing! And an idea as to how to stall for time, came to him.

"Paddock, dictate a response to the Queen." Tyrion ordered him. Paddock sat down with a quill and paper and began to write...

_"Your Majesty,_

_I welcome the chance to return to court and will do so after I take care of some business, that I would not want to scandalize my sister, Lady Mormont or her husband and your closest advisor, Lord Jorah Mormont._

_There is a young woman in the surrounding village of Winterfell, that has been declaring herself the child of my sister, Lady Cersei Mormont and the late Eddard Stark. Needless to say, this rumor has been quite troubling to my wife, Lady Sansa Lannister and especially now, since she has discovered she is with child..._

Tyrion noticed that Paddock stopped writing!

"Paddock? Is there a problem with your hand?"

"Uh...no, My Lord. I was just curious as to that last sentence. My Lady is with child?"

"I said she was, didn't I?" Tyrion asked in a sing song voice.

Paddock nodded.

"Er...yes...but with who's child?"

"MY child, of course!"

"My Lord, I meant no offense!" Paddock stammered. "But it is treason to dictate a letter that is false to her majesty! I could hang!"

"Paddock, do you really think I would allow a thing like that to happen? To either of us? Sansa will be with child before the Queen can actually investigate whether it is true or not."

Paddock looked unsure, but nodded slightly and continued writing.

_and any little shock could make the babe lost to us. So Sansa is bedridden and I am loathe to leave her side until this preposterous business is cleared up. I would ask you to allow me to delay my arrival until I can give my wife peace of mind, and defend my sister's good name._

_Lord Tyrion Lannister_

"Now," Tyrion said as he looked the letter over, "go back to work on the letter that will be coming from Ser Loras Tyrell to my wife. I'll dictate."

* * *

Tyrion's letter arrived by raven and Queen Dany and Lord Mormont found it to be somewhat unbelievable.

"Lord Lannister is telling me that his wife is with child? The other part I can believe, about the insane girl, since that can be so easily checked. Lord Lannister would be a fool to lie about it."

Jorah gave the Queen a skeptical look.

"Lady Lannister's pregnancy should be checked as well. I was told that the marriage was in name only."

"Well either something changed..." Dany began.

"Or nothing has changed and this note is false." Jorah predicted. Dany eyed him.

"You will need to speak with Lady Cersei about the allegation. If she did lay with Ned Stark and produce a child..."

"I don't believe it. And I'm just going by the fact that my wife is disgusted by honorable men, which Ned Stark was. I doubt very seriously anything occurred." Jorah said.

"But if there is some truth to it, Lord Jorah, your family will be scandalized," Dany said, "you need to visit your wife in the dungeon and see what she knows."

"Fine. And the other matter? Lady Lannister's pregnancy?"

"I will send someone to confirm the truthfulness of that claim." Dany replied. "I was thinking Littlefinger would do nicely."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Cersei Mormont, formerly Queen Cersei, had been stripped naked and was hanging from her wrists in a dank, semi-lit cell. Margaery Tyrell screamed bloody murder when Loras's body was found in Joffrey's cell! And a guard maintained that the only visitor that could've given Joffrey a weapon to slay someone with, was the one he received form his mother.

Lord Mormont entered the cell, his eyes sweeping over his wife casually, before the door closed.

"I am here to ask questions of you. So I do not need to hear your sharp tongue, Cersei."

"It's still 'Lady Cersei," she said in a low voice, "and as I've told you before, I know nothing about Joffrey's escape."

"It won't be long until he is found. And I am not here about your son. There is news from Tyrion. He claims there is a woman in the village near Winterfell, that is claiming to be child of Ned Stark and yourself. Is there any truth to her claim?

Cersei snorted and looked away! Jorah reached out and pinched her chin cruelly, before turning her face back towards him!

"Is there any truth to it, Cersei?"

"You really are pitiful. Have you seen your father since you returned here behind the Queen's skirts? I heard the Lord Commander wanted to die of shame when you ran off all those years ago. He must be so proud now that you've returned...wasn't Ned Stark coming to kill you when you ran?" Cersei hissed.

"Is there any truth to it?" Jorah repeated, ignoring her jibes.

"I've heard the Queen is looking for a husband? Someone that can pour coin in King's Landing. I have a suggestion. Why doesn't she marry one of those fucking dragons she's so fond of! They can blow hot fire up her..."

The cell door opened and the last person Cersei or Jorah expected to see entered.

The Red Woman.

"Apologies, Lord Mormont. But I need to interrogate the prisoner."

"I am interrogating my wife!" Jorah snapped.

"It is at the Queen's command. She was afraid the prisoner would unduly upset you. So much so that you might not find the answers she is seeking."

Cersei outright grinned! Well, well, well! The 'Queen' wanted advice from this heathen witch over the man that had been with her every step of the way, in her quest to reclaim her family's throne. Pitiful. Jorah was pitiful. The marriage was pitiful. Robert had been more man than...

Jorah suddenly turned and left the cell. The Red Woman looked at the closed door, then at Cersei.

"That must have been upsetting." she noted.

"Do I look upset, witch? Besides, I think we all know that Margaery Tyrell is warming my husband's bed these days. Even the sight of me naked and hanging here, didn't spur his manhood to attention. What do you want?"

The Red Woman gave her a cursory once over, before speaking.

"Everyone knows that that story about Ned Stark and yourself is nonsense. The Queen has ordered your brother, Lord Lannister to King's Landing. He claims he cannot because the rumor has upset his wife unduly. And she is with child."

Cersei burst out laughing, coughed three times, then laughed again!

"Tyrion actually wrote that?"

"He did."

"He's a liar! A cunning, loathsome,** LIAR**! Sansa would rather slit her own throat than lay with him, that I am sure of."

"I heard she felt that way about your son as well. You don't happen to know where he ran off to, do you? Not that it matters. There is nowhere for him to run."

Cersei did not answer. The Red Woman walked up to her.

"I can get you out of here. But you have to do something for me."

"That's usually how deals are made," Cersei said coolly, "and what do you want?"

"Your brother has made a deal with the Queen to keep himself and his wife alive. He claims that there is another relation. One that has a right to the throne. Apparently your late father whispered this to him before he perished. He also had a name."

Cersei gaped at the Red Woman! Good God! Her father entrusted a secret like that to Tyrion? There were times when she cursed being born her sex!

"Who?" Cersei asked.

"Jon Snow."

"Don't be ridiculous! He is Ned Stark's bastard!"

"The dragon, according to a tale that is spreading, attempted to kill him and he survived. He is a Targaryen. He cannot be allowed to return here."

"So, the Queen has summoned Tyrion here..."

"To kill him. He is not needed anymore since the secret is out. And the Queen needs to hold onto her throne before usurpers try and put this Jon Snow on it."

"What do you want from me?" Cersei asked. She was not sure that Jon Snow being on the throne, would necessarily be any sort of horror. After all, Cersei loathed the Queen.

"Come up with a way to convince the Queen she should marry Stannis Baratheon. After they are wed, he will kill the Queen. In exchange, he promises to marry you and make you Queen again."

Cersei looked at the witch skeptically.

"You want **ME** to marry Stannis? I know you're his lover and he has a wife..."

"She is no longer of this world," the Red Woman said dismissively, "and all I can tell you is that Stannis, is off making sure that Jon Snow does not get in our way."

Cersei's head was spinning! She sighed.

"The Queen hates me."

"Make her not hate you. All she really wants is sworn loyalty and a promise that you are no threat to her throne. Meaning you don't try and put Joffrey back on it. You have a day to decide. If not, you will surely rot down here." The Red Woman told her, before leaving the cell. Cersei rolled her eyes to the heavens. How to get the Queen to trust her? How to get the Queen...

Cersei stopped thinking. She knew what she had to do.

She would confess that the rumors were true. That she had never given Robert Baratheon ANY children, and that her brother Jaimie, fathered them all. That should do, for starters.

* * *

Sansa slipped away from Winterfell, while her direwolf followed at a respectful distance. It was in a wooded area, cloaked by many trees close together, that she handed Sandor a basket of food and coin.

"Little bird, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. I know that the accusations are lies." Sansa said firmly. "But you must be on your way. My husband ordered you to leave last night. Goodbye and be well."

Sandor dropped the basket and quickly backed Sansa against a tree! His mouth sought hers for ravishing, but Sansa did not scream or even answer his kiss. He slowly pulled his mouth from hers.

She then spoke again.

"I know that Marossa Fraust is free with her favors. So I do not believe you fouled her. But I do believe you did lay with her. And I even suspect it might've been because of our passing resemblance. You must go and forget me."

"And leave you married to that...that..."

"Lord Lannister is my husband. And my one true love." Sansa said in a monotone. Sandor remembered that it was the same tone Sansa would use, when she was imprisoned by that Baratheon fiend, and someone would tempt her to betray him with her tongue.

Sansa turned and walked off, back towards the estate. Sandor picked up the basket and walked off in the other direction. He had no intention of running or even being that far away from Winterfell. He sensed Sansa would need his help again, and he planned to be there for her when she did.

And when Sansa returned to Winterfell, she found a letter from 'Ser Loras Tyrell', awaiting her. Shae was nowhere to be found, so Sansa read his letter in private. And she found the contents most shocking.

_Dearest Sansa,_

_I think of you all of the time here at King's Landing. No one has the great beauty you possess here._

_But I grow weary with ache for you. I plan on going to the Queen to ask her for help in dissolving your marriage to Lord Tyrion Lannister._

_I want you to know something else: I have a proclivity towards men..._

Sansa gasped and almost dropped the letter! What? What was Ser Loras talking about? He liked men? And yet...she continued reading.

_Our marriage will not be an easy one. In order to keep me from straying towards my own sex, I will need help from you Sansa, darling. You must keep me very satisfied in the marriage bed. I know that it is common knowledge that your marriage to Lord Lannister is in name only. While this pleases me, I hope you are a quick learner in the art of love. Otherwise, we will be doomed._

_I love and long for you, Sansa! Come to me a real woman!_

_Ser Loras Tyrell_

Sansa slowly stood up. What did he mean? What could Loras possibly mean?

But in her heart she knew. When Sandor had kissed her earlier, she could feel his manhood aching to free itself and slip inside of her. And Ser Loras was telling her that if she could keep him 'happy', then he would not be tempted to stray.

Sansa folded up the letter and put it with her others. Fine. She would find a way to not be the fumbling, virgin Ser Loras would expect her to be, on their first night together. She would talk to Shae about how to accomplish this.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Tyrion Lannister almost choked when he read the Queen's reply!

_Lord Lannister,_

_Your news is a mixture of happiness and misfortune. While an impending baby is always a blessed event, the circumstances surrounding Lady Lannister's pregnancy are treasonous. As you well know, your sister, Lady Cersei Mormont, is the wife of one of my trusted advisors and dearest friends. To hear her name bandied about in such an uncouth fashion, wounds us all here at King's Landing, to the quick._

_And poor Lady Lannister! To hear her beloved father's name slandered during what should be a happy time, is equally as troubling. Of course, you cannot come to King's Landing._

_That is why I will be sending King's Landing to you._

_Lord Baelish will be joining you at Winterfell, to help investigate these slanderous claims made by the young woman. And I thought, Lord Lannister, that yourself and Lady Lannister, would welcome family during this trying time. I am sending, along with Lord Baelish, Lady Mormont to be at your wife's side during her pregnancy._

_Additionally, I thought you should know, in case you had not heard, your nephew, Joffrey Baratheon, escaped the dungeons and in doing so, murdered Ser Loras Tyrell. He is being hunted but has not been found. if he thinks to come to your lordship at Winterfell, I trust you will do the right thing and make sure he is returned to King's Landing, where he will promptly be beheaded._

_Again, Blessings to yourself and the Lady Lannister during this trying time. I hope to soon pay a visit to Winterfell myself, to see your bundle of joy when he or she is born._

_Queen Daenerys Targarayen_

Bronn, who couldn't read that well, gathered from Tyrion's pained expression, that the news from the Queen was not good. Paddock lurked about as well, telling Bronn that he probably knew more about what was in that correspondence than anyone else!

"Okay my Lordship," Bronn began in a no nonsense tone, "why do you just look like you forgot to wipe your ass?"

Tyrion eyed him.

"I wouldn't quite describe my mood like **THAT**," he complained, "but close. Let's just say that this causes quite a bit of trouble for plans I had here. First of all, why in seven hells would the Queen send Cersei here? And I don't care for Littlefinger being anywhere near Sansa. But I don't suppose there is anything I can do about it."

Paddock cleared his throat looking panicked. Bronn looked from him to Tyrion.

"Are one of you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Tyrion confessed.

"Let's just say that I had to recruit Paddock here to engage in a bit of forgery. Forgery that may cost us our heads."

Bronn now looked at Paddock, who broke!

"My Lord asked me to pretend to be Ser Loras Tyrell! He had been writing love letters to my Lady and my Lord here wanted...er...he...uh...wanted them to say something different than they had before."

"And apparently," Tyrion revealed, "that was all for naught, since my nephew murdered Tyrell and has apparently disappeared."

Paddock gasped but Bronn didn't visibly react. He just kept a steady eye on Tyrion.

"What else My Lord? Look I may not be a learned man, but I'm also not stupid. So My Lady finds out that the letter she receives isn't from Tyrell? How is that going to cost anyone their head?"

"Because there was another letter. Not a forgery. One in which I explained why I could not come before the court to see the Queen."

"Which was?" Bronn asked suspiciously. He was just waiting to hear this one!

"I told her of the trouble in the village and that Sansa was with child. Now she has dispatched Littlefinger and Cersei to verify my claims." Tyrion frowned. "The trouble with the villagers should not be a problem, since this crazed young woman has been known to make such claims about my sister and the late Lord Stark. But..."

"Yeah, how in seven hells are you going to be able to make your wife pregnant? And before they get here?" Bronn asked skeptically.

"I am going to 'make' my wife pregnant the old fashioned way."

Paddock looked unsure. Bronn grinned!

"Tell me, my lordship, what are you planning on telling my lady-**EXACTLY**? Are you planning on telling her that someone lied and said she was with child, and that now the two of you have to fuck to keep your heads attached?"

"I plan to be a bit more circumspect, but yes, something like that." Tyron replied in a wry tone.

* * *

Shae and Sansa were in a sitting room, when Tyrion entered.

"Sansa, precious, how are you this fine morning?" he asked coyly. Shae's eyes became slits as she glared at him. She had confronted him about the way he had removed that stinger from Sansa's bare breast! Tyrion swore up and down that his hands were small and that he could not get a hold of it, any other way.

But Shae wasn't buying it, and yet there really was nothing she could do about it anyway. Now here Tyrion was, sounding and looking like a child that had done wrong.

Sansa was suspicious as well! Tyrion's tone sounded very much like how Ayra sounded when she wanted a favor! And he had never before called her 'precious'.

"I am fine, My Lord. And yourself?" Sansa asked, casting a glance at Shae, before focusing on Tyron again.

"I need a word with you. In private." Tyrion responded, giving Shae a pointed look. Shae said nothing, but gave a curt bow before leaving the room. Tyron waited until Shae slammed the door before speaking.

"Isn't it a fine morning?"

"Yes, My Lord. You have already said as much. Is there something else on your mind?"

"Actually, my dear, there is." Tyrion said, moving to sit beside her. "I have troubling news for you. First, your Ser Loras Tyrell has been slain...by Joffrey. I am so sorry."

Sansa blinked, stood up, then began shaking her head in disbelief!

"No! I just received a letter from him! He...well...he..."

Tyrion coughed!

"He probably wrote it before he was murdered."

"But how did Joffrey get to him? Isn't he in the dungeons?"

"The Queen did not elaborate. But she did reveal something unfortunate: my nephew, after murdering Ser Loras, escaped."

Sansa suddenly felt faint! Tyrion could see she looked unwell and ran to a chair! He pushed it so it was near her, then took her hand and helped her sit down.

"There! There! Joffrey will not step one foot near you! I promise you that! But there is more."

"More bad news? I don't think I could take any more!" Sansa almost wailed.

"Well, darling, you'll have to. Because...well...someone spread a terrible rumor at King's Landing, that you were with child." Tyrion said slyly.

Sansa suddenly felt** VERY** alert! She peered at Tyrion.

"What do you mean 'someone'?"

"No one knows, pet. But unfortunately, the Queen believes it to be true. She is sending Lord Baelish and my sister, Lady Mormont, here to see how you are. And Queen Daenerys as much as said, that if you were found **NOT** to be with child...well... we could perish."

Sansa slowly stood up again! Something about what Tyrion was telling her, didn't sound right!

"Why is Lord Baelish coming? Surely it doesn't take two people to find out if a woman is with child?" Sansa asked, her tone brimming with suspicion.

"Well...the rumors that Marissa Fraust was spreading about being related to my sister, did spread. I'm afraid that young woman could be in some trouble."

"Oh." Sansa breathed, now looking away. This was the last thing she had ever wanted to see happen to Marissa! She turned back to Tyrion.

"Is it possible that Lord Baelish will see that Marissa is touched in the head? That maybe her words were unintended?"

"That is for him to decide," Tyrion told her, "and unfortunately, it is for my sister to decide if you are really with child. They have a long journey ahead of them, so it is possible..."

"What is possible? I am **NOT** with child!"

"No. Not at this moment." Tyrion said quietly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I suggest that you get pregnant by the time they arrive here."

Sansa stared down at Tyrion, not quite comprehending his meaning.

"By whom? Ser Loras is dead."

Tyrion gave her a hard look.

"By me, precious."

Sansa looked away. Tyrion cleared his throat!

"Sansa, the act would not be for my enjoyment, of course! It would be done to save our own lives! And when Lord Baelish and Lady Mormont arrive, we must at least act as if we share a bed."

Sansa turned back to him. Tyrion had been kind about not forcing the marriage bed upon her. She didn't suppose her reprieve could go on indefinitely. But still...

"All right. I will submit to you, My Lord. But I am going to have to insist that this act be done in the dark."

Tyrion raised a brow.

"Like in a linen closet? Or the darkest part of the forest?"

"Err, no My Lord. I meant at night."

"Darling, you need be with child and in a hurry! This act is going to have to take place at least three times a day! Or else we could face beheading!"

Sansa fainted at his words! Shae, who had been listening outside of the door, gave Tyrion a look thick with hatred as she hurried in to help Sansa up. Bronn, who had been more than a bit curious about how this was going to go down, was lurking about as well.

"I see My Lady passed out there. Was it from excitement about finally sharing your bed?" Bronn asked with a grin.

Tyrion grinned back.

"Not quite. But I am more than confident that my wife's excitement, will come later." Tyrion said, then turned and walked over to Shae and Sansa, who was just coming around. He looked regretfully at Shae.

"I am sorry, my dear. But please deliver My Lady to my quarters in an hour...no...make that a half hour."

"Tyrion!" Shae hissed.

"Not another word from you, my dear, or I'll make it fifteen minutes." Tyrion said, wagging his finger. He then turned and left the room with Bronn. Tyrion was feeling a bit blue about hurting Shae. But at the same time, he was already hard at the thought of making Sansa his-finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Margaery Tyrell sat with Queen Dany in her chambers, silently unable to believe how much she had lost.

Loras has been murdered by that fiend, Joffrey! And here she sat, awaiting that bitch, Cersei, with Queen Dany! **WHY** was that woman not in chains?

Oh, wait, yes, Queen Dany had explained that Cersei had sworn her loyalty and she could now be trusted! What the fuck did that mean?!

And it got better! Cersei was trustworthy and apparently within the inner circle, **BUT**, Lord Mormont didn't want her anymore! Queen Dany had dissolved their marriage and now Margaery had to marry him!

It was her own fault, for fucking him in the dragon lair, like she did. He hadn't been able to get enough of her, though there had been one time, when he had called her 'Khaleesi', but she let that go. But marrying Lord Mormont meant that she now had to cede Casterly Rock to him! Lord Mormont got plenty out of a new marriage while she was dragged ten steps backwards! She was no closer to being the Queen of the true King of the Iron Throne, than she had been before!

Queen Dany patted her hand.

"I know that the news about Cersei is disconcerting. But she was stripped of her titles and she shared something with me. Something that made me feel a kinship towards her."

Margaery felt like choking the Queen! She and Loras had sworn undying loyalty to this dragon bitch, from the moment she just swooped in here and took over! Took over and stomped her dreams of marrying crazed Joffrey and being a queen!

And when Joffrey's mother, who had shown nothing but contempt for the queen, slipped an instrument of murder into her son's cell, in order to slay her brother, instead of being executed outright, Cersei was given refuge by the Queen side! Why?!

But Margaery did not dare allow her real feelings to show.

"I would not ask you to betray a confidence, Your Majesty." Margaery said demurely.

"I know," Dany said quietly, "but I did not want you to think that Loras's murder was to be forgotten. I will tell you and only you: we have a lead on the whereabouts of Joffrey Baratheon. I will allow you to pick his means of execution and watch by my side. I promise this, my new friend." Dany said, clasping Margaery's hand. Margaery was only slightly mollified, but feigned being too overcome with emotion to speak for a long moment.

"And I am so pleased to see how happy Lord Mormont is about marrying you. Cersei did not even try in that relationship." Dany confided.

Now Margaery felt she **HAD** to say something! Jorah Mormont was clearly important to the queen. And Cersei had made him miserable and helped murder someone! Again, why was she not at least being tortured?

"My Queen," Margaery asked, "I am puzzled as to why you are sparing Cersei's life then? Does this knowledge that she shared with you, explain her mistreatment of my soon-to-be husband?"

"It does." Dany replied. Margaery was about to ask more, when Cersei was announced...sans proper title. She walked in, bowed then smirked at Margaery! She then focused on Queen Dany, looking somber and respectful.

"My Queen, I am ready to travel to Winterfell. I leave tomorrow."

Dany nodded then looked at Margaery.

"Dear, I must speak with Cersei alone. You don't mind?"

Of course, she minded, Margaery screamed in her head! But she smiled coldly at Cersei before focusing on Dany.

"Not at all. I have wedding preparations to make."

"Oh," Cersei said, "that's right. You are marrying my now former husband. Hopefully you can make him happier than I did."

"Since you failed to do that at all, the task should not be so difficult." Margaery replied, before taking her leave. Cersei said nothing until the chamber door closed, before facing the Queen again. Dany gave her a hard look.

"The only reason I have spared your life, is because on some level, we are kindred spirits. The Targaryen's usually marry siblings. It was not until I was with my late husband, that I realized how wrong that tradition was. Yet before him, I assumed I would be marrying my brother, Visarys. You actually loved your brother, slayer of my father. And you have had children by him. Only in your family, it is seen as incest." Dany noted.

"That was not an easy secret to admit." Cersei replied.

"It will stay one, you can be assured of that." Dany said. "Now, you do know that you will be traveling with Lord Baelish. He is going to clear your name in this insane sounding accusation. You are just there to ascertain whether Sansa Lannister is indeed with child."

"And if she is not?"

"You will let me now by raven. I will then send palace guards to Winterfell to detain Lord and Lady Lannister, until they can be returned here and executed." Dany told her matter-of-factly. "It is an offense ot lie to a King, or Queen."

* * *

Tyrion tightened the belt on his little robe, then glanced at his reflection in a mirror. Yes, this was a low way to finally be with his wife. But once Sansa got through the initial deflowering, he was sure she would become less resistance to being intimate with him.

He turned from the mirror when Shae entered.

"Shae. I know that you're upset."

"Tyrion, if you really wanted her this whole time..."

"Shae that is not what is happening here! I told you that!"

"You're a little too happy about what's about to take place, for me to believe you. Just know that this will end things between us. I won't share you."

Tyrion said nothing as Shae turned and left. Tyrion clamped his lips together, sighed, then left this room and headed for his wife's.

Sansa was in bed, with a blanket around her naked body, looking none too happy. But that was not the only problem...

Tyrion stepped in and closed the door, only to hear a low growl! Seven hells! Was that wolf in here?

"Sansa? Precious? Where is uh...what's the wolf's name?" Tyrion asked, looking around. He didn't see it right away.

"Nymeria." Sansa said in a monotone.

"Well please get it out of here."

"Nymeria is here to protect me. I can't tell her to leave."

Tyrion gave her a look.

"You most certainly can, otherwise I will have Bronn come in and slay it!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sansa said in a bored tone. Tyrion heard another growl and finally realized, that the wolf was lying in a pile of furs in the corner, thus not making her discernible.

"Nymeria? Sweetling? Come on now! Go on!" Tyrion cajoled, gently reaching back behind him to open the door...

Nymeria jumped up and growled at Tyrion savagely! Tyrion slammed the door and glared at Sansa!

"Sansa, I told you why this act of love has to take place! Is there really any need to bring this animal into this? Please ask her to leave! And preferably without mauling me."

Sansa sighed then looked at Nymeria.

"Come here, girl."

Nymeria tore her eyes off of Tyrion and padded over to Sansa in bed. She jumped up on it.

"Sansa, I will be lying on that bed! Please! Get her off!"

Nymeria turned her head to growl again!

"She doesn't like your tone, My Lord."

"And I don't like yours! We're doing this to save our own lives!" Tyrion insisted.

"I don't believe you. And Shae thinks that **YOU** were the one that spread that tale about my being with child."

Shae. Oh, he was not handling any of this right, was he, Tyrion thought. He now had two women angry with him. He ran a hand down his face, then spoke.

"Alright, Sansa. I will tell you the truth. I spread the tale about your being with child. I also forged a letter to you from Ser Loras Tyrell. He never wrote you, I did."

Sansa gasped and clutched the blanket around her body even tighter!

"Why?! Why would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be parted from you, Sansa. I don't want our marriage to end and I want to be a real husband to you. And I didn't think I would achieve these goals if I just simply asked you to try and love me." Tyrion said, now looking down.

Sansa said nothing for the longest time. She just stared at him. Finally, she spoke softly to Nymeria, who climbed off the bed, padded warily past Tyrion, who moved to open the door to hurry the wolf's exit! Once Nymeria was gone, Tyrion closed the door and stared at Sansa wistfully.

"May I make love to you, Lady Sansa?"

Sansa found herself smiling at him, though God knows why.

"Well, at least you asked. Fine, My Lord. You can make love to me." Tyrion smiled almost shyly, then removed his robe.

Sansa screamed and pulled her blankets up even higher!

"My Lord! That...that...that...it's almost as big as your arm!"

"Oh now I'm sure it's not **THAT** big!"

"Yes, but...it's still daylight and I remember asking for this act to take place under the cover of darkness!" Sansa squeaked!

"It is dark under the covers, dearest!"

"You know what I mean! I can't go through with this! I will just explain that your letter was a misunderstanding!"

Tyrion slowly walked over to her side of the bed, reached up and touched her arm.

"We've waited long enough," he whispered, "it's time I show my lady, just how much I love her."

Sansa stared down at him. Oddly, she suddenly had no fear. She nodded and moved aside to that Tyron could join her in bed.

* * *

Joffrey Baratheon hid in the shadow of the woods, as one of the Queen's damnable dragons flew overhead! It knew he was here! He looked around wildly! How to escape! How?

He had just barely made it out of King's Landing! And his options for safe harbor were few and far between.

He thought of heading to Dragonstone and begging his uncle, Stannis, to hide him. But after what Stannis had attempted, Joffrey could not make himself head in that direction.

He then thought about heading to Storm's End, but then remembered that that bitch Queen, had gifted his late Uncle Renly's castle to some toadie Targaryen supporter, the name of which escaped him.

The dragon brayed again and Joffrey peered up in the sky. What to do? Where to go until he could figure out how to reclaim what was rightfully his?

Joffrey smiled, then grinned! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

He would head to the wall. To join the Night's Watch. He should be safe there until he made his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Marissa Fraust, the dubious Sansa Lannister look alike, and troublemaker, eased away from her father's pub and off into the woods, to meet of all people, Theon Greyjoy!

Theon knew full and well that what he was engaging in was a dangerous folly. But he could feel it in his bones-Jon Snow would best the Queen and take his place on the Iron Throne. And he wanted to ingratiate himself with his former childhood friend. Theon figured the best way to do that, was to slay Tyrion Lannister and marry Sansa. After all, he was a Greyjoy and had plenty to offer the late Ned Stark's oldest daughter.

But he was waylaid as he moved towards the path of Winterfell castle. By a girl that he vaguely remembered growing up around here. A playmate of Sansa's when she was a child. He believed her name was Molly or something...

Not that it mattered. She had offered herself to him, and Theon soon fell upon her and pumped her with vigorous efficiency. They both moaned and thrashed on the ground so loudly, that a villager about to chop wood, followed the sound until he saw...

Seven hells! Wasn't that that murdering Greyjoy lad that used to be Lord Stark's ward? And Lady Lannister was on the ground, rutting beneath him! This would have to be reported...

Meanwhile, Lord Tyrion Lannister gently entered his wife, the real Lady Sansa Lannister and waited a bit for Sansa to get her bearings, before slowly thrusting within her. She soon began to move her body with his, as though they had done this many times before.

Tyrion's hands set Sansa on fire, as they roamed in a tantalizing manner over her flesh. Her moans turned into full fledged screams as her husband sculpted himself to her moist body, pressing endlessly into her **AND** thrusting his tongue into her mouth, flicking it in and out.

Still, Tyrion sensed that Sansa was holding back.

"It could always be like this, Sansa, if you would just allow it. Let go!" he commanded. Her mind was so muddled and conflicted about what was happening at that moment, that she didn't really hear him. But Sansa felt a sudden burst of ecstasy surge through her, and she gripped Tyrion to her, as her pleasure rose, then exploded! Sansa could see within the depths of Tyrion's eyes, that he had reached the same level of passion as she.

After, Sansa pulled the blanket around herself again and glared at Tyrion!

"You could cover yourself, My Lord!"

"Why? And are you cold? Why do you have the blanket around yourself in that ridiculous fashion?"

"I don't want to do that again. This will just have to be enough."

Tyrion gave her a sly smile.

"You're telling me you didn't like any part of our act of love?"

"That's not the point!"

"So you did like some of it?"

Sansa frowned but spoke.

"It was pleasing. In a way. But it would be completely inappropriate to do this three times a day!"

"Sansa, my sister and Lord Baelish are due here. And God knows when they will arrive. It could be in a few weeks or a month. But there will be spies that will let them know how we seem with one another. Am I really that repulsive that you cannot stand the idea of being with me, maybe twice more today?"

Sansa gave him a hard look.

"This is not about what I can stand. It is about what I will stand** FOR**! You told the Queen I was with child. And you used it so that you could force this occurrence between us. And yes, it might take more than one time to produce a child that you lied about! I do not appreciate your claims that I am being 'unwifely', just because I did not fall for your rubbish!"

Tyrion said nothing for a moment, then spoke.

"Fine. Apologies for the lies I told that have put us in this position." he said, then reached out to caress her bare arm. "And you are correct. This is not just about making a child with you. I want to spend more time with you, in this way. In anyway, Sansa. I know this is not the marriage you dreamed of. I cannot say the same, however."

Sansa, who had been looking towards the door, now stared at him. Something in her relented, slightly.

"Maybe," she suggested grudgingly, "we can repeat the act in a little bit."

"How long will that be?" Tyrion asked.

"Shortly." Sansa replied.

"Which equates to?"

"I suppose, right now." Sansa admitted.

* * *

Bronn was having more than a few cups of ale, when he heard some of the filth coming from a few men, at the end of the bar. He pulled his sword and a few of them scattered. The ones that did not, stayed to answer his questions.

"What were you just saying about Lady Lannister?"

The man that now had Bronn's blade to his throat, squeaked out a reply!

"I saw Lady Lannister rutting with that Greyjoy fuck! He's about someplace around here!"

"You saw Lady Lannister fucking him **WHEN**?" Bronn asked, pressing his blade even harder.

"Just now! Like moments ago!"

"That's impossible. I just left My Lord and My Lady a few moments ago, doing the same thing in the privacy of their quarters," Bronn revealed, "and My Lady is also with child."

There were gasps! Then someone yelled out that it was probably Marissa Fraust! People began agreeing and that was when Bronn felt he had to share something else.

"Those tales she's been telling about being related to the Starks and the former Queen...they're going to bite her in the arse! Queen Daenerys is sending people here to see into her claims."

There were more gasps! Bronn shook his head and gave one final warning.

"If anyone knows the girl, I'd warn her to leave for parts unknown, and as quickly as possible."

Now shouts could be heard, just as Paddock made his way over to Bronn.

"Do you think it was wise to reveal all of that?" he asked. Bronn shrugged.

"What choice did I have? These people were running around saying that My Lady fucked Theon Greyjoy in the woods someplace. I think what we really need to do is find Greyjoy and find out why he's really returned." Bronn said.

* * *

Theon did not know what kind of a half assed ship the imp was running, here at Winterfell, but he himself had been able to get into the castle with little trouble. There were guards around, but it seemed as if there was a bustling of activity. Theon remembered the last time everyone acted in this manner around here.

King Robert Baratheon was due to arrive. Was it possible that an important visitor was arriving soon?

Theon hurried up the backstairs and found the rooms that the former Lord and Lady Stark had occupied...

He heard something. A cry for help? Someone moaning from a stomach pain?

No. Those were lustful cries of passion! He had heard the imp's mistress lived on the grounds someplace. Though Theon was sure that Sansa had to be relieved that her husband had taken one. There was a rumor that the marriage was in name only. Granted, he had betrayed the Stark family, but Sansa had to have more feeling for him, than she would any Lannister, the slayers of her father. They had also crippled Bran. Poor Sansa had to be desperately unhappy.

Theon found the door, from which the passion strained cries came from behind. He pulled his sword and eased the door open...

Suddenly, Nymeria came rushing up behind Theon and pushed him into the room, growling ferociously! Sansa screamed and covered herself with a blanket, while Tyrion scrambled off of the bed, naked!

Theon recognized the wolf as one thought lost to Arya. He then turned and faced what he found to be an impossible reality.

Lord and Lady Lannister in bed together.

"Theon?" Sansa asked in a whispering gasp. "What **ARE** you doing here?"

"Yes, Greyjoy, how did you get into this castle?" Tyrion asked, looking him up and down.

"My Lord...Lady...I...I...wanted to see Lady Lannister and beg for her forgiveness for my betrayal of her family. I came here to offer myself in marriage..."

Tyrion lifted a brow.

"Offer yourself in marriage? To whom?"

Sansa sat up straighter as well.

Theon coughed! Tyrion tapped his bare foot impatiently.

"I am waiting, Greyjoy!"

Theon gave Tyrion a proud look.

"I came here to offer myself, imp! Sansa, we could marry and we could pretend this never happened!"

Bronn and Paddock arrived in the doorway! Sansa buried herself underneath the blanket while Nymeria jumped up on the bed!

"Bronn, take him to the dungeon." Tyrion ordered.

"You fucking half...Sansa please! Come out from under the blanket and tell these people that you want to be free of this marriage! Surely you don't mean to stay married to the brother of the man that crippled Bran? Or a member of the family that murdered your father?"

Sansa slowly peeked from behind part of the blanket.

"It is done. Tyrion is my only true love."

Bronn lifted his brow. That didn't especially sound convincing...

Tyrion turned to smile at Sansa.

"Could you put a little more heart into that, sweetling, when you say that?"

Sansa muttered something, then pulled the blanket completely around herself, before getting up. Nymeria was by her side.

"Bronn, take Theon to the dungeon! Then removed yourself and Paddock from this room! My Lord handle this!" Sansa insisted.

Tyrion smiled up at her wanly.

"As you wish." he said softly.

* * *

A hot poker up the ass, administered by Bronn, told Tyrion all he needed to know about Theon Greyjoy's motives. As Theon lay passed out, naked in a corner of the dungeon, Tyrion and Bronn discussed their findings.

"So Greyjoy means to marry Sansa as a way of currying favor with Jon Snow? That dragon story is actually true?" Tyrion asked.

"I believe it is, if this fool were willing to come this far and do what he did." Bronn answered, setting aside the telltale poker.

"So there is something to this rebellion we're hearing about." Tyrion noted aloud. He then smiled down at the unconscious Theon.

"Uh oh, My Lordship! I've seen that look before!" Bronn said.

"Let's just say I feel badly for our inhospitability, with regards to young Mr. Greyjoy. He has provided the perfect reason why Baelish and my lovely sister, will be turning right around and heading back to King's Landing, as soon as they arrive here."

"Why is that, My Lord?" Bronn asked. He couldn't wait to hear this answer!

"Because, Bronn, we have detained a traitor. One of Jon Snow's main men that are helping to overthrow the Queen. Baelish will want credit for bringing him in." Tyrion predicted.

"And your sister?"

"I was thinking that we should actually find Marissa Fraust and have her here waiting when Cersei arrives. Once she meets her so called 'daughter', she won't have time to look into our personal affairs."


	9. Chapter 9

Cersei did not like sharing a carriage with Lord Peter Baelish. Not at all. Because for all of his titles and powerful positions, he still ran whore houses. And she considered it a vile insult to be left alone in his presence for such a prolonged trip.

Littlefinger knew this. And it delighted him! He also took the time to bring it up hours after their carriage left King's Landing...

"You know, I don't know how to address you. You're no longer a Queen or a Queen's Regent or even a Lady, now that Queen Dany has stripped you of your titles. Casterly Rock belongs to Lord Mormont..."

"Why don't you use your imagination," Cersei said coolly, "or just address me as 'Cersei'."

"I could call you 'Nothing'," Baelish suggested in an off hand manner. "Cersei Nothing. And yet your brother Tyrion managed to become Lord of Winterfell. Do you know how?"

Cersei leaned back in the carriage and now grinned!

"What is this, Lord Baelish? I know you've been wishing to say something for awhile about my family's part in snatching young Sansa out of your grasp. No one was stupid, Lord Baelish, least of all myself. I lived with a husband that pined for another woman, albeit a dead one, but another woman none the less. And when Catelyn Stark did not come back to you after Ned Stark was executed, you focused your beady little, whore selling eyes on Sansa Stark. Does she resemble Catelyn so much when she was her age? I always thought the girl favored Ned."

Lord Baelish's lips tightened and he said nothing. Cersei took that as a cue to continue baiting him.

"You practically volunteered yourself for this fact finding mission. Was it to find out if your beloved Catelyn had been deceived by Ned Stark, with me, or do you have some plan to spirit Sansa away from Winterfell and my brother?"

Lord Baelish finally found his voice.

"I plan on carrying out this 'fact finding mission', as you deem it, alone."

Cersei raised a brow.

"I don't follow."

"I will be arriving at Winterfell alone."

"I still don't follow."

"Then 'follow' this!" Lord Baelish said calmly, as he suddenly pressed his palm flat against Cersei's face and shoved her out of the carriage, while it still moved! The driver heard nothing as Cersei squeaked and fell into a mud puddle, while Lord Baelish reached over and closed the carriage door.

He knew full well Tyrion Lannister had lied about putting a child in Sansa Stark's belly. Ser Loras Tyrell was dead and now nothing was keeping him from making Sansa his own. If he could not have Catelyn, then yes, Sansa would do. She resembled Catelyn so at that age. Losing Catelyn to Ned Stark had been traumatic enough. But Sansa was a second chance.

And he planned to take it.

Cersei Lannister would've discovered her brother's treachery and had them hanged for sure. Lord Baelish planned to stop at an inn for the night. He would send a raven back to King's Landing with the message that Cersei had jumped out of the carriage, with the hopes of heading off to find her brother, Jaime, The Kingslayer. No one would disbelieve his claim. And when Cersei was found, the Queen would surely have her executed.

Lord Baelish leaned back in the carriage and closed his eyes, willing himself to remember how Sansa **AND** Catelyn's hair smelled from memory.

* * *

_NIGHT-Winterfell_

That evening, Tyrion and Sansa spent a silent dinner alone. It was silent, because Sansa was still trying to make sense of this newfound intimacy she had found with her husband. Tyrion was thinking about what to do if his plans for his sister and Lord Baelish, did not keep himself and Sansa safe.

He had quietly decided that he would just plead for Sansa's life and not his own. The Queen might show his wife some mercy, since she was not directly related to the 'Kingslayer'.

Shae interrupted their meal, just barely bowing and looking quite put out. She had helped Sansa bathe after her time with Tyrion. Sansa had known better than to speak of the experience, but still, things would never be the same between the two women, which was why Shae was there.

"My Lord. My Lady. I must be allowed to speak."

Sansa glanced over at Tyrion, then looked at Shae.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked of her handmaiden.

"I'm afraid I must leave." Shae said coldly. Tyrion eyed her.

"Is this because of what has taken place? Let's not be coy about this whole affair. Now that my marriage is real in every way, things have ended between us and you are..."

"Thadrick Fraust has asked for my hand in marriage. And I plan on accepting, whether I get permission or not."

"Marissa's father? I did not realize you knew him?" Sansa asked her handmaiden.

"We've been keeping company." Shae allowed.

"Behind my back?" Tyrion asked. Shae's eyes turned ferocious!

"Oh you! What are you talking about? We have nothing! I am free to see who I want or please!"

"Then why are you so indignant about my bedding my own wife, if there was nothing between us?" Tyrion countered. Sansa turned pale!

"My Lord, must you speak of such things around food?"

"I am sorry, dearest! Shae, please allow us to give you the wedding here at Winterfell."

"Rot in hell." Shae said quietly, before turning to leave. Sansa stared after her, before looking over at Tyrion.

"I think she must have cared for you a great deal."

"I expect you are right." Tyrion said, sipping wine.

"Shouldn't you say something to her?"

"Like what? I can't promise her anything. And I wouldn't at this point. I think Shae made a very wise decision to find a proper husband. She'll be happy as a barkeep's wife."

Sansa looked down.

"Do you really think so, My Lord? She's leaving because she cared for you and what we did hurt her."

Tyrion's eyes flashed briefly!

"You speak of it as if I am Shae's husband and you are my mistress! We have a perfect right to act, and be, husband and wife within the walls of our own castle. And I am sorry for Shae's unhappiness. I am not sorry for what has happened."

"I am tired, My Lord, maybe we can speak of this another time." Sansa said and began to stand up.

But Tyrion's voice stopped her.

"I want you."

"My Lord..."

"I want you now. On the table if need be."

"My Lord!" Sansa gasped, shocked. But her heart hammered a mile a minute, and not in a bad way-necessarily.

"I'm sorry to be so forward but it is true. I want you now. I wanted you when we first came to visit, that time ago when Robert was King."

Sansa's eyes widened.

"I wanted you then, I want you now. I wanted you last week when I spied you walking alone in the woods one morning. I wanted when I saw you sewing three months ago..."

"I do get the point, My Lord. I just think that it's a little soon after before." Sansa answered.

"But it is night, dearest. Really and truly night. And I would speak of our time constraints and what needs to be accomplished before my sister and Lord Baelish arrive, but I would be lying if I said that was the only reason I wanted you. You just look so very dear and beautiful sitting there, in the candlelight. And I would be honored if we could make a child on this night. A girl with your hair and coloring, perhaps."

Sansa just stared at him. Most men wanted sons.

"You would like a daughter?"

"Dearly. But if you are not up to it..."

"My Lord," Sansa half coughed, "I suppose we must think of our lives. And if we don't think of our own, then we must think of all the good people here at Winterfell, that could end up being killed just for being here with us. I can get through the act of love once more. Until the morning comes. Maybe Shae can help me prepare before she leaves?"

"I don't think it would be wise to ask that of her. And you need nothing to prepare for my bed...our bed...Sansa. Just bring yourself." Tyrion said softly.

* * *

Catelyn Stark had taken charge of making sure that Jon was able to secure armies of support, when he did finally take his place on the Iron Throne. The Houses of Arryn and Florent had pledged their support, thus far.

Old and dear friends from Winterfell, still kept her in the know, as to how things were coming along with her dear Sansa. Oh how it grieved her to see her married to a Lannister! The only thing worse than her daughter being married to the imp, would've been if Sansa had been forced to marry that damned Kingslayer!

But what she was reading now, left her unsteady on her feet! Arya, Bran and Rickon was off with Jon, playing with or doing something with that dragon that Jon now controlled. It had been decided that Jon needed to somehow lure another one of the Targaryen dragons into their fold.

Catelyn almost missed the chair she was about to drop in to, when Jon returned, saw that she looked weak, and hurried to help her into a chair.

"What is it? What news do you have?" Jon asked.

Catelyn sighed, then handed him the letter. Jon took it from her and read it, before handing it back.

"Sansa is with child," he said matter-of-factly, "so her life is now with Tyrion Lannister."

"No!" Catelyn snapped. "I can't accept that! I won't! I still think he was the one that murdered Jon Arryn! That family killed your..."

"I think we now know that Ned Stark was not my father," Jon said quietly, "but I dearly loved him like one."

Catelyn stood up.

"And you love Sansa like a full blooded sister. Jon, we must do something!"

"She is with child, My Lady! What would you have me do?"

"Jon, Sansa and Arya were a last thought for Robb, in his war against Joffrey Baratheon. And because of that, Sansa paid the price. Let's save her before we take on the Dragon Queen."

"You have a plan?" Jon asked.

"I do," Catelyn said firmly, "I want you to send that dragon to Winterfell. I want that beast to eviscerate Tyrion Lannister."

Jon shook his head slightly.

"My Lady, the dragon might do more than just kill Tyrion Lannister. Winterfell...townspeople might be hurt and killed."

"That is why you train it! Train it to know Tyrion's scent and to blast him with fire. And him alone." Catelyn proposed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joffrey Baratheon wasn't very good at traveling on foot, or getting to one place or another, without help or a royal entourage. So his lofty goal to head towards the wall, landed him at the village outside of Winterfell castle, where his eyes fell upon a woman that reminded him of that bitch, Sansa Stark...


	10. Chapter 10

**"MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!"**

Everyone at Winterfell and the village surrounding it, was awakened to chiming bells, mingled with screams of **MURDER**! Tyrion slowly raised his head and massaged his temples. Sansa slowly came awake as well, pulling a blanket tightly around her nude form. After all, the sun was coming in through the windows!

"Sansa, sweetling, what is that?" Tyrion groaned. Suddenly, Sansa came fully awake and scrambled out of bed to put on her clothing! Tyrion noticed that she was moving in a blur and peered at her.

"What is it?" he asked groggily again.

"Someone has been murdered! It's the murder bell!"

Tyrion squinted at his wife.

"You have a 'murder bell' here at Winterfell?"

"It does not happen often. Murder. But when it does, Father...Father was expected to investigate. The people look to us to keep them safe." Sansa said solemnly.

Tyrion resumed massaging his temples.

"That makes sense. I suppose. Who is murdering now? I sent Sandor away so unless this is some stranger..."

He suddenly focused on Sansa.

"I want you to stay here on the grounds until we can find out what this is all about." he said, now looking away from his wife. What if Queen Dany had sent an assassin here? But what sense did that make? She was already sending Littlefinger and Cersei here to see if he was lying about Sansa being with child. The fact that Tyrion could not figure out what was going on, made him realize that he'd better hurry and find out **INDEED** what was going on!

There was an insistent knocking at their door. Sansa called for the person to enter and an embarrassed looking Paddock, curtsied Sansa, before focusing on Tyrion.

"Well? What news have you about this damnably loud murder bell." Tyrion asked grumpily.

"The victim was Marissa Fraust and the people are screaming for either Sandor Clegane's head or Theon Greyoy's."

Tyrion gave Paddock a confused look.

"The Hound is long gone. How do the townspeople know about Greyjoy?"

Paddock gave Sansa an embarrassed glance. Tyrion smiled wanly at Sansa.

"Sweetling, Paddock and I need a moment alone."

"If Marissa Fraust was murdered then I want to know about it!" Sansa insisted.

"And you will, precious, just not right now. The details are too disturbing for someone of your delicate nature to hear this early in the morning. Now please ask one of the maid's to fill in as your handmaiden, until we can find you another."

"My Lord..."

"Sansa," Tyrion said with earnest, "I need to make sure that Marissa's murder isn't connected to the Queen and our 'problem'. Now please, do as I ask."

Sansa nodded reluctantly and Paddock bowed before she left the room. Tyrion then hopped out of bed and Paddock helped him dress.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, that you could not in front of my wife?"

"The day Greyjoy came to Winterfell, someone spied him with the Fraust girl in the woods. Only the person that saw them, seemed to think he was with the Lady Lannister."

"Which he wasn't. But since this young woman and my wife supposedly looked so much alike, this witness assumed that?"

"Well Bronn made sure he knew it was a mistake," Paddock told Tyrion, "but we still have a problem. Greyjoy is in the dungeon. There have been no signs of The Hound anywhere. Bronn and the other men are in the village now, questioning people, but they seem to think that someone else killed the Fraust girl."

"How did she die?" Tyrion asked quietly.

"Badly. She was strangled. There are handprints all over her throat."

Tyrion bit his lip. So when Littlefinger arrived to look into Marissa Fraust's claims, that she was really the love child of Ned Stark and his sister Cersei, he would find her to be already dead. Not good. Now there was a murder to investigate, a new fiend in their midst and he still had to slip in making love to Sansa at least three times today! Where would he find the time?

"Take me to Bronn. I want to hear what he has found out." Tyrion said.

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Cersei(if she can be described with such an adjective), had survived her first night in the woods alone. Wolves had howled and she suspected an owl had flown past her face! But other than that, she was no worse for wear.

Damn that Baelish! Damn him to hell! Damn her father, the late Tywin Lannister, for not entrusting her with a secret, like he did her mishaped, stupid brother, Tyrion. Damn Jaime for not thinking to take her with him, when he ran off with that large, bigfooted woman, Brienne something or another! Damn Robert Baratheon for not only being a drunken, insolent slob, but for not killing the last Targaryen heir, when he had the chance!

But because **NONE** of those things happened, here she was, alone in the elements and without a title. Only women without one, were caught out and about like this!

Cersei rubbed her upper arms. Well, news did travel slowly around these parts. She could say her carriage was in an accident. That the driver had perished and the horses had run off. But if she did come upon someone and had to tell that lie, where did she say she wanted to go? Did she return to King''s Landing, without having done the Dragon Queen Whore's bidding? Or did she continue on to Winterfell?

Winterfell seemed to be the best option. There she could run into Lord Baelish...

Cersei stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. There was a fire brewing around these parts! Just the smell of it made her feel warm! She made her way through a thicket of forest, before finding a clearing. There was indeed a roaring fire and a man, that looked vaguely familiar, sat in front of it.

Good God! It was...what the bloody hell had been his name? That ugly bastard that used to protect Joffrey? His face was half burned off...

"Lady Mormont!" Sandor Clegane whispered, standing up. Cersei decided that she would have to put on quite an act to ensure her survival. She pretended to trip and look confused, as Sandor hurried over and caught her. He then pulled her over to the fire.

"Lady Mormont! What has happened? Why are you out here unguarded and alone?" Sandor asked suspiciously.

"There was an accident. Lord Mormont and I were headed to Winterfell, per the Queen's bidding. The carriage driver lost control...the driver, my husband...the horses ran off!" Cersei 'teared up'.

Sandor said nothing. There would be a large reward if he could return Lady Mormont back to King's Landing, unharmed.

"I should get you back to King's Landing." Sandor advised her.

"No! We're closer to Winterfell, wouldn't you say? I was sent to check on My Lady Lannister and find out when her due date was." Cersei said, then stared at Sandor-**HARD**! Sandor lived at Winterfell and yet he was way out here! Why?

"Due date?" Sandor snorted. "For what? Surely My Lady is not implying that the Lady Lannister is with child?"

Cersei tried to keep the look of contempt out of her eyes.

"Lord Lannister sent the good news to the Queen by way of a raven. He said that was the reason he and the Lady Lannister could not appear before her."

Sandor snorted again!

"Nothing has been happening in **THAT** bed! I can tell you for sure, that My Lady Lannister would have never willingly spread her legs for your dwarf brother...no offense, My Lady."

"None taken," Cersei assured him, "since this is what the Queen suspected. Lord Mormont and myself were sent on this mission to find out if Lord Lannister was lying. It appears as if he was. I will need to continue on to Winterfell to prove that."

Sandor eyed her.

"I have no quarrel with My Lady Lannister. I don't wish to see her harmed by her husband's lying tongue."

"I know her husband is a liar...er...uh...I forget your name?"

"Why would you have ever known it?" Sandor asked instead.

"Well since we will be traveling together..."

"Who is saying that?"

"Alright," Cersei said carefully, "what will it take for you to guide me to Winterfell."

Sandor knew he would be taking a risk going back there. But Lady Mormont would surely speak for him, when Lord Lannister questioned his return, wouldn't he? And, once Lord Lannister's treachery was discovered, Sansa would be without a husband.

"Fine. Just as long as we understand that Lady Lannister is innocent in all of this." Sandor said, unsure as to whether the sister of the Kingslayer could be trusted.

Cersei nodded in agreement. All she had to do was get this beastly man to take her to Winterfell,** BEFORE** he discovered that she had no title at all. Otherwise, Sandor Clegane would be free to do whatever he wanted to her.

* * *

Dany sat before her council that included Varys and the Red Woman. Jorah was off somewhere with Margaery and she did not want to disturb their private time.

"I received word by raven that Cersei Lannister flung herself from the carriage that carried her and Lord Baelish."

Varys glanced at the Red Woman, who stared at Dany.

"Why would she do that? Did she perish from the fall?" Varys asked the Queen.

"Lord Baelish said that she flung herself from the carriage and then ran off into the woods. Lord Baelish suspects that Cersei Lannister knows where her son, Joffrey, is and is meeting him. I gave both of their scents to one of my dragons. They will both be killed on the spot as soon as they are discovered." Dany informed them. The Red Woman nodded approvingly but Varys continued to frown.

"My Queen, I do not mean to doubt Lord Baelish's word, but he is a...a...cunning liar, if the truth be told. I can't see why Cersei Lannister would take such a chance, knowing Lord Baelish would inform you. The woman has no horse, friends or knowledge of the land beyond King's Landing, without a guide." Varys argued gently.

The Red Woman, surprisingly, agreed!

"Varys has a point, My Queen. There would have been no time for Cersei Lannister to plot with her son."

"Except when she handed him the weapon to slay Ser Loras Tyrell with." Dany countered. "And why would Lord Baelish lie?"

"If I may be so bold," Varys spoke up(and was happy to do so), "it is common knowledge that Lord Baelish was a spurned suitor of the former Lady Catelyn Stark. When he could not win her affections, even after then King Joffrey's slaying of her husband, he focused on Lady Lannister. There were whispers of a plot hatched by Baelish, to kidnap her by ship."

"The rumors proved to be unfounded?" Dany asked, a little surprised that she had never heard this particular tale before.

"Well they play into why the late Tywin Lannister, married Tyrion to her." Varys told her. But the Red Woman interrupted the gossip session.

"So we are thinking that Lord Baelish wanted to rid himself of Cersei Lannister on this trip. He still has plans to make Sansa Lannister his own." the Red Woman guessed.

"And he would not have wanted Cersei bearing witness to his attempts to lure her from Lord Lannister. After all, he is there to look into those foul rumors, nothing more." Varys insisted.

Dany nodded to herself. What she was thinking was that Jorah had been correct. She shouldn't have kept so many people from the Baratheon realm, on in her court. Now she did not know who to trust.

"What do you suggest?" Dany asked the Red Woman. Varys looked away, mildly offended.

"Let me search for Cersei Lannister. I have special ways, as you well know. You send a raven to Winterfell and have Lord Baelish return immediately. We can find out if there is anything to that other business about Ned Stark and Cersei, at a later time."

But Dany shook her head!

"I still need to know if Lady Lannister is with child! I cannot have Lord Lannister telling lies to get out of appearing before me. Varys, find out if we have any friends at Winterfell. A spy or two in the village, that can tell us what is going on within the Winterfell Castle walls. And yes, search for Cersei Lannister." Dany told the Red Woman.

* * *

"How bad are things in the village?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

"The people are sure it was Greyjoy. I am not convinced at all."

Tyrion stared at Bronn. Something was wrong. Whenever a situation was serious, Bronn gave it due attention, but never looked as if the world was lost!

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" Tyrion asked. Bronn suddenly handed Tyrion a locket.

"Do you recognize it, My Lord?"

Tyrion looked the delicate piece over, but shook his head.

"I do not. Who does it belong to?"

"It was found around Marissa Faust's neck. But, My Lord, I specifically remember seeing My Lady wearing this, on the former King's orders, back when she was his prisoner." Bronn said grimly. Tyrion looked from Bronn to the locket, before clutching it!

"What are you saying?" Tyrion asked, his mouth dry.

"I think the little fucker did it!" Bronn revealed loudly. "And I think that dead girl looked like your wife and that's why she was killed! My Lady left her jewelry behind that she received from your nephew. Why would it suddenly be on the body of the daughter of a pub keep?"

Tyrion closed his eyes briefly. There would be no reason except if someone brought it from King's Landing. Someone who had come to Winterfell, murdered a Sansa look alike and placed this on her body.

Joffrey. And he wanted them to know he was here.

"Find him. I will find Sansa and make sure she stays in the castle."

"Will you tell her why?" Bronn asked.

Tyrion shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to frighten her. Just **FIND HIM**!" Tyrion exclaimed. He then thought of something else. Once Joffrey was found, he could be used as a bargaining chip with the Queen...and Lord Baelish.

Tyrion would turn Joffrey over to Baelish to take back to King's Landing. Baelish would win favor with the Queen by doing so and forget about snooping around Winterfell and Sansa.

"Just find him!" Tyrion exclaimed again.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sansa had not done her husband's bidding. She walked into the pub and nodded as people curtsied her. Thaddrick Fraust saw her coming and walked swiftly to a back room. His fiancee, Shae, followed quickly.

"I know how you feel, but cannot just ignore her." Shae warned.

"That highborn, silly girl, was who Marissa wanted to be like! I don't believe Greyjoy killed my Marissa! I think they're hiding the one known as The Hound! No one saw him leave these parts! And he's a known murderer!" Thaddrick hissed.

"I know for a fact Sandor Clegane has left these parts," Shae said firmly, rubbing his arm, "and Castle Winterfell will find out what happened to Marissa. I will go and accept Lady Lannister's condolences."

Thaddrick nodded and Shae left the room to find Sansa standing nearby. She looked relieved to see Shae, since she did not frequent establishments that sold spirits.

"Shae, I had to come by and tell you how sorry I was about Marissa."

"Thank you, My Lady." Shae said in a tight, sounding voice. "Maybe you should be on your way. With a murderer loose, you wouldn't want to be on your own, alone."

Sansa **HATED** how formal Shae was with her!

"I know you had hoped to be a mother to Marissa."

"Begging your pardon, My Lady, but you don't know what I planned to be to Marissa. You didn't even know I was seeing her father. Now please leave. Your presence is upsetting Thaddrick."

Sansa was shocked!

"Why? Why would my presence..."

"Lady Sansa, please! Someone killed Marissa because she looked like you or reminded them of you. Now the villagers think either Lord Greyjoy or Sandor Clegane are the culprits."

"Lord Greyjoy has been in our dungeon for almost a day. And Sandor Clegane has left these parts. And begging your pardon, Shae, I do not appreciate your words. I know that there is something else behind them."

Shae smirked!

"Is Tyrion still tutoring you on how to be a proper woman in his bed? Better yet, is he teaching you to please him like I did?"

Sansa was aghast! No one had heard her and Shae's words.

But they did see Sansa slap Shae across the face! Sansa was instantly contrite and unable to take back what she had done in that moment. She turned and fled the pub! Everyone looked at Shae, but she didn't shrink and gave a few gapers withering glances that caused them to look elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Sansa ran all the way back to Winterfell castle! It wasn't right that private moments between a husband and wife, would be known to another woman! And yet, Shae had been the only thing that had made her imprisonment at King's Landing, bearable. There had to be a way to salvage the friendship they had?

Then again, could someone of her station and Shae's, ever be friends? Would it be proper?

She hurried through the castle gates, completely missing the dead hand that peeked through some nearby foliage...

Joffrey had murdered one ot he Winterfell guards and disguised himself in uniform as to gain access to the castle. But he had been forced to look as if he was on his way to the dungeons, instead of the upper floors, where he hoped to find and strangle Sansa...and maybe stab his Uncle Tyrion...

But something unfortunate happened, as he ended up going lower and lower into the rank dungeons of Winterfell.

He heard screams. Screams that would not let him turn away. And then Joffrey emerged in a clearing of sorts. He could see a battered Theon Greyjoy, screaming bloody murder!

**"YOU INSULT LADY SANSA BY MAKING HER LAY WITH THAT DWARF! I SPIT ON THIS HOUSE!"**

"You'll take a cock down the throat to shut you up!" one of the guards cackled, as he began lowering his codpiece...

Joffrey wretched at the sight and the memory of Ser Loras Tyrell, forcing his cock down his own throat! He wretched and wretched...loudly...calling attention to himself. Soon the other guards surrounded him and removed his uniform...

"Bloody Hell! Get Ser Bronn of the Blackwater down here! And My Lordship! The Incest Bastard is among us!" a guard cried out.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, before we get to the newly imprisoned Joffrey Baratheon and troubles of Tyrion and Sansa Lannister, a truly new messed up set of developments were about to take place...

Stannis Baratheon had decided on a new course of action, without consulting the Red Woman. She had sent messages to him, via ravens, about their new alliance with Cersei. But the more he thought about it, the more distasteful the idea of marrying and having to fuck, his late brother's whore wife, seemed to him.

No. Stannis could do better. And once he put things in motion, he would inform the Red Woman of the change in plans.

Stannis planned to tell Jon Snow that **HE** was his biological father!

He had managed to find out where the young man was hiding, so to speak. And he was shocked to hear that the tales were true: he did have a dragon. One that he alone seemed able to control.

Stannis was offered lodging and a meal from Jon, but Catelyn just glared at him, smelling a plot afoot! Stannis Baratheon had not been seen since his failed Blackwater battle. His wife had died since then(or been murdered by some evil priestess that Stannis was rumored to be sleeping with) and his young daughter was either rumored to be dead or had been sent into hiding.

Now here he was, in this remote locale, with something on his mind...

"Why are you here?" Jon asked. He did not want to linger long. The kids were feeding Viserys, who had grown to trust them. Catelyn didn't especially like how close the children were with the beast, but she allowed it. For now. The dragon was a powerful weapon that would be needed in toppling Daenerys Targaryen off of that throne.

Stannis stopped eating and ignored Catelyn's cold stare.

"I have come because you need me."

"I would dare say the reverse is true." Catelyn smirked. Stannis confronted her.

"I never gave my condolences on Ned's passing."

"My husband didn't 'pass'. He was murdered. By the Incest Bastard and his ilk. But worse yet, I know for a fact that Ned came to you for support in proving that Joffrey had no right to that crown. And you did nothing to help him." Catelyn sneered.

Jon looked from Catelyn to Stannis, but said nothing.

"It is true. But...Ned was an honorable man. He always was. I had none. That is why I did not stand with Lord Stark. That is why I allowed your husband, Catelyn, to take on my sins."

Catelyn's brow furrowed and Jon leaned forward.

""What is this?" Jon asked, unease in his tone. Catelyn was uneasy as well. Stannis was about to reveal something. Something that would benefit himself, and put herself twenty footfalls backwards.

"Ned claimed you as his own, Jon Snow, when I was unable to. You are my son."

Catelyn rolled her eyes and stood up!

"What falsehood is this?! **YOU** are Jon's father?"

"Yes. I am ashamed..."

"As you should be for daring to find voice for this outright** LIE**!" Catelyn snapped.

Jon stood up.

"Catelyn, I want to hear the rest of it." he said quietly.

Catelyn's jaw clenched, but she said no more. Stannis nodded approvingly and spoke.

"You were switched at birth with the infant Aegon, who God rest his soul, did not live long."

"I know all of that," Jon said wryly, "so if I was 'switched' with Aegon Targaryen, then you are saying what? That Elia Martell was my real mother?"

Catelyn couldn't stand this for one more second!

"You barely knew her! I remember seeing you at court chasing after my sister Lysa during those days! And if you are indeed Jon's 'father' and Elia Martell was his mother, then how would he be able to control a Targaryen dragon?"

"I am not claiming that Elia Martell was your mother, Jon," Stannis said, all but ignoring Catelyn's howls of rage, "I am saying that your mother is the priestess of R'hllor, Lady Melisandre of Asshai."

Catelyn gasped that Stannis would tell such a hellacious falsehood! But Stannis pressed on.

"My son," he said, looking into Jon's eyes, "the reason **YOU** are able to control the dragon, has nothing to do with your being a 'Targaryen'. You have some of your mother's gifts within you."

"You're saying it is magic?" Jon asked. But Catelyn had heard enough! She turned and left the room. Stannis nodded.

"Then I have no right to the Iron Throne?" Jon asked.

"No, but I think we can still make a claim. With your dragon, and your mother's gifts, I will take my place on the throne, that the Incest Bastard sullied for far too long. And the Queen is ruling with terror. We need to obtain another dragon."

Catelyn returned looking calm.

"Jon, we have all been hurt by many falsehoods over these years. Either falsehood or crude japes. If Stannis here is your true father, then he should swear to it before the Queen."

Stannis didn't know what this was all about, but he didn't want to hear anything about 'swearing' and 'Queen'. Jon slowly stood up.

"What are you proposing?" Jon asked. But he knew. And Catelyn brought voice to his thoughts.

"We are leaving for King's Landing. Stannis and I. I will represent** YOUR** interests on this matter. I was a poor mother to you, Jon, when you were a boy. I know you want to know your real father. I still contend that Rhaegar Targaryen was your father. I went to the other room and sent a message, by raven, to King's Landing. It said nothing about what was being alleged."

Jon pulled Catelyn into a corner, out of Stannis's hearing.

"Let's say Stannis is lying: surely he and the Red Woman are in this together? She will cover for him at court. She's on the Queen's council."

"Maybe. Maybe not. From what I have heard of Lady Melisandre of Asshai, she deals in magic. Not lies. She was the one that sent that thing to murder Renly Baratheon in front of myself and Brienne. A lie like this would make her position with the Queen insecure. I am not convinced she even knows about this. Besides, even if she does, **THE QUEEN** knows nothing of it. Stannis's plan is for you to believe this falsehood, outright, get an army together and ride into King's Landing so that** HE** can take the throne."

Jon said nothing. Catelyn was right. Stannis trying to take the Queen's throne would not please the woman in the slightest. And it was clear that Stannis wanted 'dragon backing'. But still, Stannis was not a stupid man. Could there be some truth to his words?

Jon made a decision. He nodded to Catelyn.

"I will get fresh horses for the two of you. And a man to ride with you, in case Stannis gives you any trouble."

Meanwhile, Stannis glared at Catelyn Stark with unabashed hatred! He had not known she would be here! And he could not have the Queen hearing of his plot before it could be put into play. Catelyn, and whatever man Jon sent along with them, would have to be killed before they reached King's Landing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cersei and Sandor had stopped to rest a bit(actually Cersei had demanded that Sandor stop) and Cersei had taken a small nap under a tree. She had been through a lot as of late, what with Lord Baelish essentially leaving her to die. She could've been killed just being shoved out of that carriage, if she had fallen the wrong way!

Cersei was awakened, by the feel of cold steel against her neck! Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to find Sandor standing over her in a menacing manner.

"Get up!" he ordered. Cersei's stomach lurched, as she took note that he addressed her with no title. She slowly rose. Sandor lowered the sword.

"While you were resting, I rode back aways. I could find no sign of any carriage accident, loose horses or dead people. And don't lie. The wood from a royal carriage alone, would've brought out scavengers and robbers. Why are you out in the middle of nowhere...alone?"

Cersei said nothing. Sandor continued on.

"I'm supposed to believe the Mormont let you travel out here alone?"

Cersei decided on a different tact. The truth. Mixed with a lie.

"Lord Mormont and I cease to be married. I was on my way to Winterfell accompanied by Lord Baelish. Lord Baelish and I had words, when he made his intentions towards Lady Lannister clear. He was in love with her mother and he planned to kill Lord Lannister and claim Sansa for his own. When I threatened to make it known, Lord Baelish threw me from the carriage. That is why we need to return to Winterfell! Sansa is in great danger!"

Sandor suddenly backed Cersei against the tree and welded his body against hers!

"That is 'Lady Lannister' to you, untitled whore. You don't think I remember how you allowed the incest bastard to torment Lady Lannister? I remember you sitting next to him and watching, as he fired arrows at her."

"He missed! And Joffrey was...playful."

Sandor smiled thinly. Cersei was repulsed by his burnt face, but wisely decided against commenting on it in that moment.

"Then you'll like how 'playful' I'm about to be...'My Lady'."

Cersei began screaming as Sandor covered her mouth with his own and she bit at his lips while gagging! He had lowered his codpiece and roughly reached under skirts to grab one of her thighs and wrap his arm around it, keeping it in place as to allow his cock access to her! Cersei bit his lip hard again and Sandor removed his lips from hers!

"Your filthy animal!" she screamed into his mouth. "I have no doubt your cock is as burnt as the rest of you!"

"You're about to find out!" Sandor growled.

"No, she is not." a voice said.

Sandor and Cersei turned their heads to find the Red Woman watching the near rape calmly. Sandor quickly released Cersei! He was no fool! This woman was a priestess and she was on the Queen's Council!

"My Lady...I did not hear you approach." Sandor said lamely.

"Of course not. You were in the middle of raping the fianc of Lord Stannis Baratheon. I came out here to search for his beloved, since the Queen has all but approved the marriage."

Sandor eyed her. That made no sense! Why would the Queen give a Baratheon anything? The way the witch was talking, Stannis would also be a Lord again. He bit his lip. If there was any truth to this...

The Red Woman walked up to him, unafraid. She rested the palm of her hand on his forehead and Cersei saw Sandor Clegane's eyes turn red for a moment, before The Red Woman released him.

_"You do not see us. We are not here. Return to Winterfell this instant."_

Sandor shook his head wildly! What was he doing out in the middle of nowhere? He must've gotten drunk or something! He had to get back to Winterfell before that damned Bronn got on his ass! Cersei watched as Sandor did not acknowledge either of them, then got on his horse and rode away quickly! Cersei corrected her dress.

"Thank you! What are you doing out here?" Cersei asked.

"Lord Baelish sent a note telling quite a strange tale of why you were out here alone. Neither I, nor Lord Varys, believed it. The Queen wanted you found. But we need to step up our plans to have you wed to Stannis, after he marries Queen Dany and slays her."

Cersei was never in love with the idea of wedding another Baratheon. But she was less in love with the idea of anyone thinking they could put their hands on her, because she was untitled. If Stannis Baratheon was the price to be paid for such a luxury, then she would gladly pay it.

* * *

Tyrion decided to gently break the news to Sansa, that Joffrey was on the grounds, albeit imprisoned, but a little too close for comfort!

He found her in their room, writing some sort of correspondence and trying to look as if she had not been crying! Seven hells! Had she heard about Joffrey from someone else?

Tyrion closed the door, announcing his entry. Sansa turned in her chair to look at him.

"I did not hear you." she sniffed.

"I can see that. What is troubling you so? Is it Joffrey?"

Sansa's eyes widened and she jumped up!

"Joffrey? Why would you mention him?"

Tyrion closed the distance between them and took her hands within his.

"Joffrey murdered one of the guards. It is also more than likely he murdered Marissa Fraust as well. He is imprisoned in the dungeons...along with Greyjoy. I came to inform you of this so that you would not be afraid."

"Oh." was all Sansa said to it.

"So I take it that Joffrey is not the cause of your tears?"

"I am not sad, My Lord. What do you intend to do with Joffrey?"

"I plan to send a raven to the Queen. She will order Lord Baelish to take Joffrey back to King's Landing with him, for his probably execution."

Sansa nodded. That seemed agreeable. Tyrion squeezed his wife's hand.

"Sansa, I am not leaving here or releasing your hands, until you tell me what has you so distressed?"

Sansa looked into his eyes, then spoke.

"Do I please you?"

"Of course."

"No...I mean do I please you when we are together?"

"Oh. Of course you do!"

"As much as Shae did?"

"Shae? Shae who, my darling?" Tyrion lied. Sansa snatched her hands from his and stood up!

"I know about her, Tyrion and I am not aggrieved by it. But it does bother me that she knew how to make your bed pleasing to you."

Tyrion eyed her.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It does not matter. I just feel inadequate." Sansa replied. Tyrion reached for her hands again.

"My beautiful darling, it pleases me that you **CARE** about pleasing me. I know that our newest prisoner is an uncomfortable fact. But I still think that we should continue to work on making a child before Lord Baelish arrives."

Sansa shook her head!

"I cannot couple with you with that monster on the property! The idea of it is too upsetting! And I am not a fool! Joffrey murdered Marissa because she resembled me, didn't he?"

"Now, now, darling! None of that matters! The Queen will be taking care of Joffrey. As a matter of fact, maybe we can travel to King's Landing to watch his execution. Now wouldn't you like that?"

Sansa swiped a tear but nodded. Yes, it would please her to see Joffrey lose his head, as he took her beloved father's.

"Alright," Tyrion said, "now, as for our other problem, I think we should go to the woods."

Sansa lost him.

"Go to the woods to what?"

"To conceive our child."

Sansa snatched her hands from his again!

"My Lord! Are you suggesting that we...we...we...lie with one another out in the elements? What would happen if an owl or some bird of prey attacked us? Plus we would be unclothed! I don't know..."

"Darling," Tyrion said, biting out the words, "what if Nymeria came along and watched over us. Would that ease your worry?"

Sansa thought about it. She supposed the direwolf could warn them if someone was coming. She nodded.

"I supposed that would be agreeable. She has been in here with us before."

Tyrion said nothing to that. He knew damned well the direwolf had 'been in here with us before'. He could not prove it, but he suspected Nymeria knew what they were doing and **LIKED** watching them! But he could not prove this, of course.

"Come. We will find a nice, shady spot, not far from Winterfell. Then, when we are done, I will go down to the dungeons myself and make sure that Joffrey is being properly tortured." he soothed, pulling one of his wife's hands to his lips for a kiss.

* * *

It would be almost moments later, that Tyrion lead her to the 'remote spot' in the woods! Nymeria sat crouched on all fours near a tree log and watched them intently(a little too intently for Tyrion's comfort). They were without clothing but soon Sansa lost her fear of discovery and discomfort, as she lay on her back on the leaf ridden ground. Tyrion was on top, sitting astride her and began building up passionate rhythm as he stroked his manhood within Sansa.

Sansa reached up to clutch Tyrion's buttocks, pushing them as if to trying to take more of him in. They moaned loudly as Lord Lannister continued to pump his hips, until he erupted inside of her. Nymeria, as if sensing that something important had happened, lifted her head and howled.

It was much later, when Tyrion made his way down to the dungeon and smiled bitterly at his nephew through the bars. Greyjoy was asleep in the next cell.

"Why did you come to Winterfell, nephew?" Tyrion asked coldly.

"You think you are so much better than me now, don't you 'Uncle'? You have an estate, a title and a wife. The wife I was supposed to have, I will well remind you." Joffrey hissed.

"Your wife was supposed to be Margaery Tyrell, I seem to recall," Tyrion said blithely, "I won't waste breath on you any longer. I have sent a raven to the Queen, requesting that Littlefinger, when he arrives, turns right around and leaves with **YOU**. Sansa and I will be attending your execution."

Joffrey grinned maniacally!

"Sansa and you? Sansa and you? Well done, uncle. You are actually speaking as if Sansa and yourself have a true marriage. Not even a traitorous whore like Sansa Stark, would share an imp's bed."

"You have referred to my wife as a 'whore'. Do you know this to be true?"

"What **ARE** you talking about?"

"You have leveled an accusation against my wife. **LADY** Lannister. Do you know of any other men that she has lain with, before her marriage to me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you have lied on one of your betters, have you not?" Tyrion grinned. "For you have no title and Sansa and I do. That means you will have to be punished for speaking against her...**BRONN!**"

Bronn appeared grinning. He had a hot poker in his hand.

"You know what to do with that." Tyrion said, then backed away from the cells and left the dungeon. He heard Joffrey's faint screams of **'STAY BACK'** before closing the dungeon block door. Once Bronn was done with Joffrey, Tyrion planned to take Bronn and some of the Winterfell guards into the village. The people needed to be informed that Joffrey was the murderer they sought and that he was being dealt with.

Little did Tyrion know, that had run out of time. Lord Peter Baelish and Sandor Clegane would arrive at Winterfell within the hour.


	12. Chapter 12

What Tyrion did not realize, was that he had not just interrupted Sansa dealing with correspondence, before making love to her out in the forest.

Sansa had sent a raven. To Margaery Tyrell at King's Landing.

_Dear Lady Tyrell_,

_My heart is forever broken to hear of Ser Loras's murder at the hands of that fiend, Joffrey Baratheon. We should both consider ourselves fortunate that we never had to marry him._

_I am writing you because you are the only true counsel I can seek in this matter. And it is somewhat embarrassing._

_I know that you are still a maiden, since you never had the chance to marry Joffrey and you have not yet wed Lord Mormont. And yet you know so many things about the marriage bed, that I just have to ask: how does a wife go about pleasing a husband, in a much more desirable fashion than his mistress?_

_If you have any suggestions, please let me know!_

_I am also looking forward to attending your upcoming nuptials. I am sure Lord Mormont is a good man._

_Many Blessings,_

_Lady Sansa Lannister_

Margaery raised a brow before folding the note up. Sansa had to be referring to that whore that Tyrion brought to King's Landing with him, when he was Hand of the King. Her name was...something that began with an 'S'.

She bit her lip. Actually, she wouldn't mind traveling to Winterfell! There was clearly a lot taking place that was either not known to her, or not being shared by Queen Dany. And it was positively maddening! All she did hear were whispers of Cersei Lannister jumping from the carriage that had been carrying herself and Lord Baelish, to Winterfell.

An idea came to her just then! One that would have to be carefully laid out to the Queen, if Margaery were to get her way. She carefully folded the note, put it in a safe place and left her quarters in search of the Queen.

Margaery found her in the throne room, and once she was announced, she bowed properly before speaking her peace.

"Your Majesty, I have received correspondence from Lady Lannister of Winterfell." Margaery announced.

But she found that Queen Dany was actually reading correspondence herself, and barely noticed Margaery there.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tyrell. I have received a rather odd, yet anonymous correspondence."

"From whom, may I ask?" Margaery inquired.

"I do not know. But this person is saying that Stannis Baratheon is on his way here to see me. This person is traveling with him."

"He is finally revealing himself? The Red Woman knows about this?" Margaery asked.

"I doubt she would've left in search of Cersei Lannister, if she knew Stannis Baratheon was on his way here," Dany said quietly, "and she has been eager to grant him an audience with me."

"Yes, My Queen, but that is for no good purpose. Would you honestly think of marrying a Baratheon?" Margaery asked.

Dany folded the letter.

"The idea of it makes me ill. But the coffers are bare, according to Lord Baelish. I want to provide Lord Mormont and yourself with a proper wedding. I do need to consider how I will keep King's Landing up if I am to rule it." Dany said quietly then focused on Margaery.

"Say on, Lady Margaery, you do not need to hear of my troubles."

But the Queen's 'troubles' gave Margaery the most marvelous idea!

"I received a letter from Lady Lannister...she has offered to put on my wedding at Winterfell!" Margaery outright lied. Queen Dany's eyes widened in response!

"Really? I had forgotten that you were friends with Lady Lannister. Have you spoken of this to Lord Mormont?" Queen Dany asked.

"Not as of yet. But your Grace, there has been much foolishness of late. You dispatched Cersei Lannister and Lord Baelish to check up on what you suspect to be an untruth, only to have Cersei Lannister missing and Lord Baelish silent on the matter. Once Cersei left that carriage, she became an enemy of the realm. Lord Baelish should've secured her capture before heading to Winterfell." Lady Margaery insisted.

"What are** YOU** proposing?" Queen Dany asked with a smile.

"We can all check on the truthfulness of Tyrion Lannister's statements, when we travel to Winterfell for my wedding." Margaery explained. Queen Dany nodded. it sounded like a good idea. Margaery could see the Queen was becoming agreeable.

Now, to send a raven to Sansa and actually ask her to put on the wedding at Winterfell!

* * *

Tyrion stood before the Winterfell villagers looking somber. Bronn and a few other castle guards were nearby to keep the peace, in case things got out of hand.

"My good people," Tyrion began, "as you well know, our hearts were ripped out at the loss of one of our own: Marissa Faust."

Bronn raised a brow. He thought Lord Tyrion was laying it on a bit thick!

"But I, as the Lord Protector of Winterfell, wanted YOU, the good people that live here to know, that the fiend that murdered that poor, sweet, innocent young girl, has been caught and is currently rotting in the Winterfell dungeons. Joffrey Baratheon will be returned to King's..."

**"THE INCEST BASTARD IS IN THE WINTERFELL DUNGEONS?"** someone screamed out.

**"THE INCEST BASTARD MURDERED MARISSA FRAUST AND NOT GREYJOY?!"**

**"THE FUCKING IMP LIES! LIES, I SAY! THERE IS SANDOR CLEGANE OVER THERE! AND ON A FUCKING HORSE!"**

Tyrion, Bronn and the other guards turned to see Sandor riding up to them! What the bloody hell? Tyrion shook his head! Had Clegane took leave of his senses?

Sandor rode up, got off his horse and walked over to join the rest of the castle guards.

"Ser Bronn of Blackwater, I am sorry for my delay. It was too much ale."

**"RAPIST!"** a voice yelled out. Sandor squinted. What was going on?

"What is this?" Sandor asked, uneasy. Bronn took out his sword and put it up to Clegane's neck!

"I should be asking that, Hound! Why are you back here? Can't you see the townspeople still hate you for what you did!"

Tyrion interrupted.

"The crowd is getting restless! Even though they know Joffrey killed Marissa, they want Sandor's head!" he hissed.

Sandor blinked!

"Whoa! What do you speak of? The Incest Bastard is here at Winterfell? How did he escape from King's Landing?"

"The same way you escaped here!" voices chanted. "You had help from the Imp of Winterfell! Someone get him!"

Now Tyrion had no idea if 'him', was Clegane or himself, but he was not waiting around to find out! Bronn grabbed Tyrion, while the other guards beat back the crowd brutally, injuring many. Sandor joined in and did his share of damage to many a throat, eye, nose, stomach and lip!

"We have to return to Winterfell!" Tyrion hissed. "We might have to just give Joffrey to these people, just to keep them off of us!"

Meanwhile, Sandor hit more people, before sidling off through the woods, seeking out a back way into Winterfell. He could not believe that that dwarf left Sansa alone in a castle with the crazy Incest Bastard! He could slip out of his cell and to God knows what to her!

* * *

Paddock knew that Lord Baelish was due to arrive at Winterfell, of course. But now was just such a bad time!

"Lord Baelish, Lord Lannister is dealing with some unrest down in the village."

Lord Baelish eyed the squire.

"Does it concern the claims Lord Lannister made to the Queen? About the young woman claiming to be the love child of Cersei Lannister and the late Lord Stark?"

Paddock's ears perked at exclusion of a title for Cersei Lannister, but he did not comment on it.

"Yes. I'm afraid she was murdered. By Joffrey Baratheon."

Lord Baelish's eyes grew large!

"Joffrey Baratheon made it to Winterfell?"

"Yes. Lord Tyrion has him imprisoned in the dungeons. He assumed you would want to return to King's Landing with him right away." Paddock told him, just as Sansa swept into the room, then stopped short in utter surprise.

"Lord Baelish? I had not realized you had arrived..."

"I was early." Lord Baelish said, reaching for her hand and kissing it carelessly. Sansa pulled it away from his lips.

"Is Cersei Lannister with you?" Sansa asked, hoping not.

"Oh dear. You had not heard. I thought Lady Tyrell and yourself kept in constant contact?"

Sansa indicated a chair for Lord Baelish to sit in and excused Paddock. She then spoke.

"I sent a raven today to tell Lady Tyrell how sorry I was about Ser Loras. I know the Queen will want you to make sure that Joffrey is returned to King's Landing personally."

"Well, I don't know how to speak of such a strange tale: Cersei was with me on the journey here. She then fled the carriage. I had the driver stop to look for her, but a las, it was for naught. I sent a raven to the Queen and it was deduced that she is off looking for Joffrey." Lord Baelish told her, taking her in. Sansa Stark was just as ravishing as ever. And he did not believe for one moment that Tyrion had impregnated her. Not for one moment!

"Cersei jumped from the carriage?!" Sansa asked in disbelief. "But she could've broken her neck!"

"Yes but from what I saw, she did not. She is as wanted as Joffrey is." Lord Baelish said firmly. "Now, since Cersei is not here, you must tell me of your condition. Lord Lannister wrote that you are with child?"

Sandor, who had come in through a servant's entrance, overheard that from outside the door and shook his head! What foolishness was this? Of course Sansa was not with child!

Sansa nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you know how far along you are? I know I am being indelicate, considering my sex and my not being your husband, but the Queen has gotten it into her head that Lord Lannister lied to her."

"I am aware of that, Lord Baelish. But Tyrion would never lie about our impending child."

Lord Baelish said nothing. Sansa had not quite answered his question, but he let that go...for now. Right now, she looked so much like her mother did at her age. He reached out to touch her hair when...

Tyrion burst in! Bronn saw Clegane lurking about and decided to handle him. He closed the doors to the sitting room.

"Why are you fucking about around here? You need to leave Winterfell! Your Lordship granted you mercy, because of his wife's fondness for you. Nothing more."

"I don't know what you're talking about! One day I was guarding Winterfell, the next, I'm out in the middle of the woods and I don't know how the fuck I got there!" Sandor insisted.

Bronn peered at him. He actually believed him. And it was not unheard of for a person to fall prey to a witch out in the elements. That sounded like what had happened to Clegane here.

"When did my lady accept my lord into her bed?" Sandor asked, trying not to seethe. "When?"

"What's it to you, you ugly bastard! Look, get on a horse and leave, otherwise you'll be joining the Incest Bastard and Greyjoy in the dungeon." Bronn warned. Sandor said nothing, then backed back and left by way of a servant's door.

Meanwhile, Tyrion eyed Lord Baelish. He hadn't liked what he came in on just now! And his poor Sansa was so innocent! She would've thought that Littlefinger was just smoothing her hair aside or something!

"Sansa, dearest, I need to speak to Lord Baelish in private, about unseemly things. Please stay on the grounds. There is a bit of unrest in the village." Tyrion said, smiling wanly at her.

Sansa was instantly suspicious of the words 'unrest in the village', but since it was dark, she decided not to tempt fate and go down there herself. She took her leave of the men, leaving the room. It was just as she was in the hallway, that a large hand clamped over her mouth, and Sandor Clegane dragged her out of the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrion had decided that Lord Baelish would not be staying at Winterfell and lusting after his wife, any longer than he deemed necessary!

"I take it Sansa informed you of Joffrey's capture?" Tyrion said, sipping ale. Paddock had returned and had poured some for Tyrion and Lord Baelish.

"Yes. I will send a raven immediately telling the Queen of his capture. I will also accompany the prisoner back to King's Landing."

"Yes, well, then you will be leaving by morning?"

"Actually, Lord Tyrion, I want to discuss some things with you. Mainly, how I could be of enormous help in getting you out of your trouble with the Queen."

"I didn't realize I was 'in trouble' with the Queen." Tyrion replied.

Lord Baelish favored him with a small smile.

"Come now. You weren't the tiniest bit offended, when you were informed that I was coming to Winterfell to look into your reasons for not appearing before the Queen?"

"Actually, what I am, is puzzled, Lord Baelish. Where is my sister?" Tyrion asked, making an exaggerated show of looking around.

"There was an incident in our carriage."

"An 'incident'? Do tell?"

"Well...Cersei...oh it is hard to get used to the fact that she has a title no longer. Cersei jumped from the carriage. The thought is that she is off looking for Joffrey." Lord Baelish said.

Tyrion stared at him for a long, long moment, before speaking.

"My sister 'jumped' from a carriage? In search of her first born son? And the Queen bought that rubbish?"

"I know you didn't mean to imply that I'm a liar."

"That's actually the best of what you are." Tyrion told him. "And if Cersei did indeed leave that carriage in search of Joffrey, she'll never make it here, or anywhere alive, out in the elements alone. So we'll just move on to what I want to talk about. Which is **YOUR** leaving here by morning with Joffrey."

"Lord Tyrion, have I offended you in some manner?"

"Your outright lust for my wife, offends me. And don't try and deny it. Since you can't get your hands on Catelyn Stark..."

"Now," Lord Baelish interrupted, "that is where you could be wrong."

"Could be?" Tyrion questioned.

"I have come to you with an offer of sorts. I will return to King's Landing with Joffrey and affirmative news that Sansa is with child."

"Sansa** IS** with child." Tyrion countered.

"Yes. Of course." Lord Baelish said in a sarcastic tone. "So that is what I will tell the Queen. In exchange, I would like for you to allow me to take Sansa to Catelyn."

Tyrion sipped some ale before answering.

"You are telling me that you know where Catelyn Stark is? She was named an enemy of the Queen."

"I want to offer for Catelyn Stark. Do you not think that Sansa would be happy to have a mother that was not in hiding? As my wife, she would be offered all protections of the law. And of course she would swear fealty to the Queen."

Tyrion set his cup down.

"So you want to take my wife along with yourself, to wherever Catelyn Stark is hiding, and offer her a marriage proposal? I don't quite comprehend why Sansa has to be with you to do this?"

She didn't, Lord Baelish thought. What he really wanted was to take Sansa with him, get her marriage to Tyrion here set aside, since he was 100% sure that nothing had ever taken place between them, and marry her himself!

Before Baelish could come up with a plausible lie, Paddock, who had left the room, came rushing in!

"My Lord! My Lord! The Hound has kidnapped Lady Lannister! Ser Bronn has rounded up every available guard to go after them!"

"Well help me to horse! I'm going with them!" Tyrion yelled hurrying from the room with his squire! First Greyjoy arrives with his ludicrous marriage proposals, then the Hound returns acting as if he were drunk off his ass someplace, then Littlefinger arrives with lustful designs on Sansa and now this!

Lord Baelish stood up but did not offer to accompany the men. Nor was he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, one of the last guards was about to unlock Joffrey's cell door to torture him with the hot poker, when another guard hurried up to him!

"Drop that and let's go! The Hound has absconded with Lady Sansa! They are a couple of miles up ahead now!"

The first guard dropped the poker and hurried after the second one. But...he had already opened Joffrey's door.

Joffrey pulled himself up stiffly and managed to get out of his cell! Theon saw this and croaked for help!

"Shut up!" Joffrey snapped, as he looked around. He then saw the poker. He would take it with him and shove it up the ass of anyone that tried to stop him!

"You listen here, Incest Bastard!" Theon hissed. "You'll unlock my door now! I am titled, unlike yourself! I can get you to wherever you need to go without being bothered."

"How stupid do you think I am? If you had anything to offer, you wouldn't have been in a cell! Worse yet, I can barely walk! I can see it's the same for you! We'll be lucky if we can get out of this castle. And I don't want you slowing me down." Joffrey huffed.

"Alright, then please just let out! I have no quarrel with you!" Theon begged. But Joffrey ignored him and held the poker tightly. He eased out going in the direction he had seen the guards leave by.

**"INCEST BASTARD!**" Theon screamed. **"ONE DAY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, something was happening to Sansa. Something that would change her life. And her marriage to Tyrion. Whether it would be for the worse or better, was yet to seen...

Sandor Clegane had dragged Sansa from the house and towards his horse! But at one point, he had had to let go of her for the briefest second, and that is when she attempted to flee him!

Two guards saw what was going on and attempted to help, but Sandor lopped of their heads with his sword, surreptitiously lowered his codpiece, then grabbed Sansa by her hair, pulling her up in the saddle with him.

And mounted her on his searing length.

Sandor groaned from lust and disappointment: the first from having Sansa Stark like this, and secondly, from discovering that she was not still a maiden after all.

Sansa herself, screamed when Sandor's manhood exploded into her. They took off on the horse and soon Sansa found that she was helplessly riding Sandor and enjoying it. They cried out in unison as Sandor forced the horse to speed up, intensifying their mutual pleasure.

But the sound of persistent hooves giving chase, cut the interlude short. Sandor stopped the horse by a tree, lifted Sansa off of himself and back onto the saddle. He then climbed down and reached up to grasp Sansa by the waist, pulling her off the animal as well.

Sansa was still breathless but managed to inject offense into her tone.

"How **DARE YOU** take such liberties with me! How could..."

"How could you allow the imp to touch you? How?" Sandor argued. "I overheard everything Lord Baelish said to you. And even if that dwarf husband of yours lied to the Queen, I would've found a way out for you!"

Sansa could see that Sandor was seething. But oddly, she couldn't even be angry about what had happened. She could hear that the Winterfell guards were coming down on them and she touched Sandor's chest.

"Go. There is nothing to be done about any of this now. You are a wanted man. Go."

Sandor's expression was unreadable, as he climbed back on his horse and took off. To him, she looked hauntingly beautiful standing there. He reluctantly rode off.

The Winterfell Palace guards and Tyrion, found her standing stock still in the woods, looking as if she were in shock, but unharmed.

* * *

Sansa had a maid draw her a hot bath, before she joined Tyrion in their room. Nymeria was in the corner and her eyes were half closed.

Sansa undressed before Tyrion's hungry eyes and tried to swallow her guilt about the lustful experience she had had with Sandor on the horse. But as she climbed into bed, and Tyrion began to caress one of her breasts, she found she could not keep what happened, from him.

"Tyrion?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, his hand still on her breast.

"I have something I need to tell you. And I don't know how you are going to receive it."

Tyrion was fearful. Sansa had** SEEMED** alright after her harrowing experience with the Hound, but now he was not so sure.

"Dearest, why did Clegane try and abscond with you like that? Did he say?"

Sansa licked her lips.

"He was upset at the idea of our having a child. He did not believe we had shared a marriage bed."

"And you told him that we did and he tried to leave with you?" Tyrion asked.

"My Lord...Sandor Clegane was...uh...he did something and...I don't know what to make of it."

"He did something? Such as?"

"Well he did what we do together, only on the horse." Sansa admitted in a small voice.

"He did what we do?" Tyrion repeated, trying to make sense of what his wife was saying. "What we do when?"

"Like what we did in the woods earlier."

Tyrion shot straight up! He stood up on the bed and Sansa could see that his manhood looked even bigger then before!

"Ae you telling me that he raped you on a horse?! Are you telling me that?!"

Sansa sat up straighter.

"My Lord, he pulled me onto the horse in front of him and sat me...sat me on his member. Then we rode and it was...thrilling. I know I should not have enjoyed it, but I did."

Tyrion was speechless. Truly, speechless.

Sansa hung her head.

"Sweetling, you're young. And I am small and there are some things I cannot do. Like make love to you with brute force. But, I do think I understand what you are saying."

Sansa lifted her head.

"You do?"

"Yes. Though I think I know how to make you forget about what happened."

"Forget?"

"Well what I mean, dearest, is I know how to make things better." Tyrion smiled wanly, jumping off the bed. He put on a robe and left the room. Then, oddly, Nymeria got up, **GROWLED AT SANSA**, then followed Tyrion out! Sansa was shocked!

Tyrion patted Nymeria on the head briefly, before seeking out Paddock.

"Paddock, my boy, I need for you to find me some rope. Have it waiting in my room."

"Rope? At this late hour?"

"Yes. Just do as I ask..."

Ser Bronn approached.

"The Incest Bastard escaped while we were chasing after the Hound!"

"Damn!" Tyrion hissed. Then he smiled.

"Why are you smiling, my lordship?" Bronn asked. Paddock left them to carry out the task he was given.

"Because Sandor Clegane murdered Marissa Fraust. Sansa told me he confessed it," Tyrion lied, "so someone else can find Joffrey. Tomorrow, I will let the villagers know and make sure a price is put on his head."

This surprised Bronn, but he said nothing.

"What about Lord Baelish?" Bronn asked.

"I'm afraid he is going to have to leave here, empty handed." Tyrion said. But Clegane was going to die for raping Sansa, whether she realized that was what had happened to her or not.

When Paddock returned with the rope, Tyrion dismissed him, then handed the rope over to two maids.

"I would like you to tie my wife to our bed. And please, be discreet." he smiled. Nymeria was now in the hallway, licking her chops. Someone must have fed her something from the kitchen.

* * *

Tyrion heard no protest from Sansa, and soon the embarrassed looking maids hurried out. Tyrion thanked them kindly, opened the door and found his wife tied securely to the bed post, each wrist snugly subdued, while her legs were free.

"My Lord? What is this?" Sansa asked, sounding displeased. She had not said a word to the maids, not wanting to let on that she had no idea what was going on. But she really had no idea what was going on!

Tyrion removed his robe and climbed on the bed. He sat and just let his eyes feast on her body, before he began to caress the tendril of curls between her legs.

"My Lord..." Sansa protested. But Tyrion put a finger to her lips.

"Sansa, what you felt with Clegane was pleasure. Pure and simple. And I know I give you pleasure when we are together. But it's been a different type of satisfaction. Predictable, dare I say." Tyrion said quietly, as his hands roamed over her body.

Sansa's senses soared and she began to feel the same heightened sense of excitement, she had felt with Sandor. He had taken her in such a primitive and exciting way. And now...now Tyrion had subdued her so that she was helpless to turn away from his touch, or his loving.

Not that she would have. But there was something different about doing one's duty, and having the 'duty' done to you, while restrained.

Tyrion's hands caressed her stomach, before they stopped to lovingly cup her breasts, kneading them as if they belonged to him.

"I don't want to hear Clegane's name again. He is going to be named Marissa's murderer. Not Joffrey."

"What?! Tyrion, you cannot do that! Sandor meant no harm he just..."

"Had to have you? Then he should have offered for you. Or found a way to have you before you became mine. I won't share you with that beast. I won't share you with anyone. Tell me you don't want him. Tell me you don't want him more than me." Tyrion almost pleaded.

Sansa shook her head.

"I didn't say I wanted him over you, my lord. I just was confused about why I felt what I did."

Tyrion now caressed her face before heaving his body over hers. He entered her quickly and began slowly thrusting forcefully inside of her. It would be a long night as Sansa gained a new understanding of the phrase 'carnal knowledge'. By morning, Sansa's bound wrists were free and her arms were clasped around Tyrion. She watched as the sun came up, while Tyrion slept within her arms, his head nestled comfortably between her breasts.

* * *

Meanwhile, a hooded Joffrey left Winterfell, barely able to walk, and swearing that he would see his imp uncle and that traitorous whore, Sansa, ruined by his hand.

He had changed his mind about going to the Wall. Living among degenerates and criminals would never do. He had already been brutalized by enough of them.

What he had decided to do, was make his escape by sea. He had heard tales of where his Uncle Jaime had fled to. He was going to find him and formulate a plan to put himself back on the Iron Throne, where he belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter Baelish broke fast with Tyrion and Sansa, while trying to hide his deep fury!

He had heard the tales, by way of servant gossip, about what had went on in the marriage bed of the Lannisters.

Clearly, he had been wrong. Tyrion Lannister had been telling the truth when he claimed Sansa was with child. Maybe.

But as he sat across from both of them, and gazed upon Sansa, the idea of her never being his, made his cock tighten with fury! If he had known that tying Sansa Stark to a bed to make love to her, would've won his way into her heart, he would've done it back when she was a hostage at King's Landing!

Lord Baelish had decided that he was still going to tell the Queen that Lord Tyrion had lied and that Sansa was not with child...

"Lord Baelish?" Tyrion inquired, interrupting his rude thoughts, "I thought you would like to be the one to break the news to my Lady wife."

Lord Baelish blinked in confusion.

"Break the news?"

Tyrion eyed him.

"Yes...about what you told me the other night? About Catelyn Stark?"

Sansa looked from Tyrion to Lord Baelish.

"Lord Baelish? You have news of my mother?"

"Oh, my lady, he has better than 'news'," Tyrion said, casting a sly glance in Littlefinger's direction, "don't you, my lord?"

Peter Baelish's return look to Tyrion was unreadable, though Tyrion could very well sense, that under that civil mask, Littlefinger would've gladly strangled him in his sleep!

Sansa smiled at Peter.

"Please, tell me Lord Baelish, have you been in contact with my Lady Mother?"

"No. Not as of yet. I discussed with your Lord husband, the idea of the both of us traveling together to see her."

"You know where she is?" Sansa asked, looking from Peter to Tyrion.

"I do. My Lady, I intend to offer for your mother's hand in marriage. As my wife, she could come out of hiding."

Sansa's smile faltered. It had never occurred to her that her mother would marry after her father's execution. But she supposed it was bound to happen. And yet she found this whole concept a bit confusing. She was vaguely aware that Lord Baelish and her mother had grown up together. But she had no idea he had had any feelings towards her mother, one way or the other.

Her mother owned no property any longer and she had her younger siblings to think of. Yes, what Lord Baelish was offering her did seem sincere. HE seemed to be getting nothing out of the bargain at all.

"I see," Sansa said, "well, I would love to see my mother. But I fear that I could cause trouble for myself, and my Lord Husband, if I dare see her while she is considered an enemy of the Queen."

Tyrion reached for Sansa's hand and squeezed it, before addressing Baelish. He knew how much she missed Lady Catelyn. That had not been easy for her to say.

"My Lady, you would be within my protection. And the ceremony would take place right away." Baelish replied.

"Yes, but what if my mother refuses you?" Sansa asked, not quite understanding, why Lord Baelish was arguing her point.

Tyrion interrupted.

"Lord Baelish, secure the marriage first and then Sansa and myself, would be more than happy to visit the both of you at Harrenhal. That is where Lady Catelyn, her remaining three children and yourself would live, correct?" Tyrion asked. But he knew damned well, that Lord Baelish had no plans to truly ask Catelyn Stark's hand in marriage! He planned to abscond with Sansa!

Littlefinger had to phrase his next words carefully. Already this whole line of conversation was going awry!

"I don't expect any problems securing the marriage, Lord Tyrion. Catelyn and I grew up together. She would've married me if fate had not intervened and brought Sansa's father into her life. And while it wounded me to lose her, Ned Stark was a good man. As long as she was happy and well provided for..."

Tyrion interrupted.

"Yes, well that is what true love is all about, isn't it? Would you excuse us, Lord Baelish? I would like to discuss this with my Lady wife."

Lord Baelish stood. Tyrion had not outright flatly refused. But then again, he could see Sansa wanted to see her mother again. He would probably relent if it would make her happy. Baelish left the room, closing the doors behind him. He was tempted to listen in, but Paddock was lurking about, so he decided against it.

Meanwhile, Tyrion tightened his hold on Sansa's hand.

"Dearest, you do realize that Lord Baelish is being...er...less than truthful?"

"In what way, My Lord? I do believe he wants to offer for my mother." Sansa said.

"I love you," Tyrion said suddenly, "and that means there is nothing I wouldn't give you, or deny you. But I do not believe that Baelish has any plans to allow you to see your Lady mother."

Sansa stared at him for a moment, before speaking.

"What does loving me and allowing me to leave with Lord Baelish, have to do with one another?"

"I think you know," Tyrion replied, looking deeply into her eyes, "and he has plans to keep you for himself. Men can see these things. Besides, it is rumored that your mother is fueling the rebellion against the Queen. She wants to put Jon Snow on the throne as the supposed Targaryen heir. What if Lord Baelish couldn't protect you from Queen Daenerys wrath?"

Sansa sighed, then said something unexpected.

"Come with, my lord."

Tyrion blinked.

"Come with Baelish and yourself?"

"Yes. Come with us to see that he is sincere."

"Sansa, I am telling you that he is** NOT** sincere. I've known him a lot longer than you have. He ran a whore house..."

"My Lord!" Sansa protested. "Please refrain from using that type of language around food!"

"I'm sorry, precious," Tyrion said, now kissing her hand, "but we cannot lose sight of our goal. You cannot be traveling about and possibly be with child. I will agree to a compromise: after our child is born, we will invite your Lady mother and her new husband, Lord Baelish, here to Winterfell. Would you like that?"

Sansa smiled and nodded. Yes, that would please her.

"Now, I will speak to Lord Baelish alone," Tyrion said as he released her hand to began caressing her arm, "and then later, we can spend some time alone."

Sansa nodded again and to Tyrion's surprise, she kissed him softly on the mouth, before taking her leave. He watched her with longing, leave the room, before forcing back his temper!

That damned Littlefinger! This was utter nonsense! Catelyn Stark wouldn't have had him when they were younger, and she wouldn't have him now! Enemy of the Queen or not!

But, he did make a convincing point. If Lady Catelyn did marry Lord Baelish, she would be within his protection. That meant she could come and go as she liked. Tyrion pushed back his chair and got down out of it, before calling for Paddock.

Paddock arrived quickly.

"Could you send Lord Baelish in?"

Paddock nodded, then went to find Lord Baelish, who was not that far away. His stride was quick as he returned to the room and Paddock closed the doors.

"My Lady wife and I would be honored to host yourself and **YOUR** Lady wife, after Sansa has given birth." Tyrion told him.

Lord Baelish raised a brow.

"That might be years from now." he noted.

"By that you are implying what, Littlefinger?" Tyrion asked drolly, dropping all pretense.

"While it is clear your Lady wife and yourself share a bed, I still have no proof that she is with child." Lord Baelish informed Tyrion.

"Just as I have no proof that you have any plans to ask for Lady Catelyn's hand in marriage. Does the Queen know this? That you plan to ask for the hand of a sworn enemy of hers? I'd hate to have to send a raven..." Tyrion trailed off in a threatening manner.

"I think we understand one another," Lord Baelish said, "I will leave Winterfell now. I will also tell the Queen that Lady Sansa is with child."

Tyrion said nothing to any of that, as a maid came into the room, looking for Sansa. A raven had arrived with a note from Lady Margaery, addressed to her.

* * *

Sansa gasped as she read Lady Margaery's note!

_Dear Lady Lannister,_

_I was very pleased to read your letter for two reasons: one, because I have desperately missed your friendship here at King's Landing. But second, as much as we most desperately miss Ser Loras, I always doubted very much that Tyrion would give you up. He loves you dearly, that is clear when he looks at you. And your question to me makes me believe that with the arrival of your child coming one day, you are finally settling into your marriage to a Lannister._

_As for your questions about pleasing Tyrion, just take his man's staff into your mouth. I will demonstrate what to do when I arrive there. Yes, I am coming to Winterfell! As is the Queen! I told her YOU would be most happy to throw Ser Jorah's and my wedding at your castle. Then the Queen can see you for herself and there will be no doubt that you are with child!_

_Blessings,_

_Lady Margaery Tyrell_

Sansa's mouth dropped open as the note fluttered from her hands and to the floor! Lady Margaery expected her and Tyrion to host their wedding? Tyrion would be most displeased! And the Queen herself was coming?

Sansa felt herself swooning, until blackness overtook her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the coldest part of hell, or a forest, Lady Catelyn Stark, Stannis Baratheon and Catelyn's brother, Edmure Tully, who seemed to come out of nowhere, rode on horses in that order.

But Stannis was no fool. Tully had to have been hiding out with Jon Snow this whole time. He too was seen as an enemy of the Queen.

"So, Ser Edmure, how did you end up hiding behind my son's skirts?" Stannis asked.

"Shut-up!" Lady Catelyn snapped in front of him. "Jon is not your son! And when we get to King's Landing..."

"When we get to King's Landing, both of you will be executed as traitors," Stannis said matter-of-factly, "but unless the both of you swear fealty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, your heads will end up on a spike."

Ser Edmure snorted!

"And you don't believe your head will be along side ours? Even if you are not revealed to be a liar, that means you are a threat as the only living brother of the late Robert Baratheon. The Queen will have you executed for sure." Ser Edmure reminded him.

"I will have no problem swearing loyalty to this queen," Catelyn revealed, "since it won't be for long. Your Red Woman is on the Queen's council. She will call you out for the liar you are, before giving up that position. You will be killed for your lie..."

"Woman, are your brains addled?!" Stannis sniffed. "If I am revealed to be a 'liar' then the Queen goes back to believing that Jon Snow is her nephew and the rightful King. He goes back to being a threat and anyone in collusion with him, will die. That is why I strongly suggest that we turn back and forget this unwise course of action."

Catelyn had come too far to let Stannis ruin her plans. Jon was a Targaryen. Not a Baratheon. And she could not trust that with Stannis as King, he would show her and her children, the mercy she knew Jon would.

"Just shut-up!" Catelyn snapped again.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Stannis said softly, as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly!

Catelyn and Edmure stopped their horses.

"What did you just do?" Ser Edmure asked, his voice brimming with unease. Catelyn looked around wildly.

Then she saw him.

Or it.

And she'd seen it before.

It was the same, black, shadow...**THING** that she had witnessed kill Renly Baratheon, some time ago!

It appeared in front of the horses, signaled by Stannis, his 'father'.

"Kill them both, son." Stannis said softly, then watched as his 'Shadow Son' took a meaty arm and swept it upwards-towards the necks of Catelyn Stark and Edmure Tully.

Stannis swallowed regretfully, as their heads dropped to the ground beside their horses. He smiled at his 'son'.

"Throw the bodies off of the horses, then come with me. We're going to King's Landing." Stannis told him.


	15. Chapter 15

There was something wrong at King's Landing.

Cersei and Lady Melisandre Of Asshai or better known as The Red Woman, stopped short outside of the gates. Cersei had been appalled to find that Lady Melisandre had driven a wagon **HERSELF** in search of her. Cersei had never done such a common thing as to ride in the driver's seat of a carriage. It was unseemly!

And yet, she felt as if she could feel the Red Woman's power, as she sat next to her. They said very little on the way back to King's Landing and Melisandre made it clear, that she would do the talking when they came before the Queen.

But when they arrived, they found the gates wide open.

There were also many, many dead people!

"What do you think has happened?" Cersei asked, her heart beating a mile a minute. Had the dragons done this?

No. If it had been the dragons, these people would've been burned or stomped. They looked as if they had been slain with weaponry of some sort.

Melisandre knew. She could sense the power of her Shadow Son...and his father, within these walls.

"We must take off our clothes." Melisandre said, getting down off of the wagon and undressing. Cersei just gaped at her!

"Surely your jape is..."

Melisandre was soon naked and her eyes glittered fiercely up at Cersei!

"We must go to them naked. We must swear our fealty to **HIM** with our bodies."

"Him? Who's him? What are you saying? That the Queen is..."

"Dead." Melisandre said and slowly began to step over the dead. Her destination was the palace. Cersei stared after the Red Woman. She had never been wrong before and she supposed the dead would not see her unclothed. She slowly began to remove her clothing.

Meanwhile, Stannis Baratheon sat on the throne and glanced down at the head of the blonde, Targaryen woman, that had tried to take what was his.

The rest of the Dragon Whore's body, was over across the throne room. Her puppet, Ser Jonas Mormont, forever a coward, had tried to run when his shadow son had challenged him.

It was for naught. His body had been sliced in half. It was on the floor next to his son' and Renly's whore wife, Margaery Tyrell, who was now swearing her 'fealty' to his boy.

Margaery had hid her fright at witnessing the Queen's beheading and Jonas's slaying. She had hidden her revulsion at then being ordered by Stannis, to remove her clothing, lay down on the floor and 'swear loyalty to him' by allowing this shadow monster to ravish her.

The dragons were braying and screeching, having sensed their mother's murder. But Stannis did not care. Melisandre would take care of them soon enough.

Meanwhile, Margaery arched her back off of the floor and her hands grasped for where the Shadow's hips would be. Clutching them, she continued to hold on as he moved within her, filling her deeply with each thrust. Margaery knew instinctively, that if she did not please this creature, she would suffer the same fate as Ser Jonas Mormont and the late Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

The door to the room opened, and Margaery turned her head briefly to watch as The Red Woman slowly walked in, naked.

The Shadow suddenly shook violently, spilling a black seed of some sort, inside of Margaery, before slowly climbing off of her and standing up. He then walked over to the Red Woman and kneeled before her.

Margaery, to say the least, was shocked! She slowly sat up and caught the eye of Varys, who had been watching from behind a statue.

"There, there, my boy." Melisandra cooed, stroking the top of the Shadow's head, before leaving him to approach Stannis.

"We did not agree to this. You should have trusted me."

Stannis leaned down from his throne.

"As you me. I want you to destroy those dragons. Either destroy them, or make them of some use to us." Stannis told her. Melisandre said nothing, but slightly turned as a naked Cersei walked in slowly, then swallowed. Her eyes took in Margaery and...

A black creature of some sort! Cersei squeaked and backed against a wall! Margaery smiled. It would soon be her turn to swear her loyalty...

"Well, well," Stannis's voice boomed, "my other brother's whore wife. Get down on the floor and spread yourself, Cersei Lannister. You will show my boy the loyalty he deserves, or perish. It is up to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Winterfell, Tyrion was pleased to find that a doctor had pronounced Sansa with child(and thank God he could discern that that fiend Clegane had not interfered with his efforts to become a father) and he was about to spend some time with her, to tell her of his happiness, when he found the note from Margaery Tyrell on the floor.

Now, he sat and drank ale, entertained by the Tyrell woman's capacity for treachery and her advice to Sansa. Yes, he would one day very much like to feel Sansa's lips around his manhood. He would also like to watch as Margaery attempted to teach Sansa this act!

Of course, Sansa would be most embarrassed to find he had read the letter, and decided against saying anything at all. Though Tyrion was deeply suspicious of the part about the Tyrell woman wanting Winterfell to host and pay for her wedding, to Ser Mormont. And the Queen attending...

Then again, Queen Daenerys Targaryen would be attending just in time to find his wife with child, just as he had told her some time ago.

He considered going to the dungeons and informing Theon Greyjoy of this fact, but thought better of it. For now. No, now he was going to his glorious Sansa and tell her...

Paddock suddenly came into the room with a note delivered via raven. It was addressed to him.

It was from Jon Snow! Seven hells!

Tyrion unfolded the note and began reading:

_Lord Lannister,_

_I would assume that I would be the very last person you would expect to hear from, but I have news that I felt you must hear, for both your lady and your own sakes._

_Brandon Stark has the gift of sight. He had foreseen not only his mother, Catelyn's Stark's, murder at the hands of Stannis Baratheon, but his Uncle Ser Edmund Tully's as well. But even more disturbing, young Brandon Stark has foreseen Queen Daenerys Targaryen's murder. Stannis Baratheon is now King of the Iron Throne._

_The news is not official, but Brandon's visions are never wrong. I am writing because I know Sansa is with child and this news would be upsetting. Additionally, I would like to bring Arya, Bran and Rickon for a stay...along with myself and my dragon Visarys._

_I will await your answer,_

_Jon Snow_

Tyrion's mouth dropped open and stayed open for several, long moments. What the seven hells was this 'gift of sight' rubbish? He had never heard that Bran Stark could see the future? If he were capable of that, then he would've known to stay away from his brother Jaime!

But if what Jon Snow was saying was true...that Sansa's mother and uncle were dead... and that Queen Daenerys Targaryen and probably many others at King's Landing, had perished as well? But how? And Stannis was King?

Tyrion's mouth closed and he called for Paddock, who hurried into the room.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send a raven...to King's Landing...care of Lady Margaery Tyrell. And don't think me mad for what I am about to dictate. But I must know if there is any truth to what I read in this letter." Tyrion said firmly.

* * *

It was an hour later, that sent Paddock scurrying fearfully out of the estate and towards the raven pen, to send the message Tyrion had had him dictate, off to King's Landing.

Tyrion was sitting by Sansa's bedside and her eyes fluttered as she came awake.

"My Lord? I did not mean to keep you from other business." Sansa said, sitting up.

"There is no other business as important as you, dearest. How are you feeling?"

"Shocked." Sansa said truthfully. Tyrion reached for her hand.

"We will be safe now, Sansa. That is all that matters. I read your letter from Lady Tyrell. I know that the Queen is planning on accompanying her here. I will pay for the nuptials."

Sansa stared at him.

"If you read that part, then you read the other things too, did you not?"

"Yes," Tyrion admitted. "and to be frank, I am wondering where this is coming from? How could you not think that you please me?"

"My lord, I am so embarrassed. And tired. Can we not discuss this now?"

"Alright, dearest, what would you like to discuss? Maybe our daughter's name?"

Sansa smiled at that. She then spoke.

"I want my mother to come to Winterfell. I know we sent Lord Baelish on his way, but I have changed my mind. I want my mother here with me. I feel as if I need a woman's counsel."

Tyrion said nothing at first, then kissed his wife's hand.

"Of course. I will make the arrangements. Why don't you rest some more?"

Sansa nodded, then closed her eyes. Tyrion reluctantly removed his hand from hers. If there was any truth to that letter that he received from Jon Snow, then Catelyn Stark would never visit Winterfell again.

And yet, Tyrion was not about to tell his wife news like that, based on her younger brother's 'visions'. The idea of it!

Tyrion took a deep breath. If Margaery Tyrell confirmed that the Queen was dead and that Stannis Baratheon sat on the throne, then he would have no choice but to tell Sansa that her mother had perished.

But what was he to do about this business of Jon Snow bringing Sansa's younger siblings back to Winterfell? For a visit or to stay indefinitely? If Catelyn Stark was dead, what would become of Arya, Bran and Rickmon?

And even more appalling, where in the holy hells, were they supposed to house a dragon?


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Tyrion was disheartened to receive news that Stannis Baratheon was indeed now the King of the Iron Throne, and that his 'queen' was the Red Woman, Melisandre Of Asshai.

He had been forced to tell Sansa about what Jon Snow had written to him. Sansa seemed to bear it well. Meaning she did not openly cry in front of him. Then she took to her bed.

Then she almost lost their child.

She was recovering physically, thanks to the care of a kindly doctor in the village, that had looked after other members of the Stark family in the past. But Sansa's spirits were still low and she kept to her bed.

Tyrion sat by her side as she slept, helpless to do anything for her. He had written back to Jon Snow and told him to come at once. But that was two weeks ago. The dragon they planned to bring, might be slowing them down...

It was Tyrion's hope that seeing Arya, Bran and Rickon, might bring Sansa back to herself. He got out of the chair and walked over to her window to look out. There was another festering problem.

People in the village were beginning to rally around Jon Snow! Someone must have leaked word that he was arriving, because now there was talk, and dangerous talk at that, of Jon Snow raising an army and ousting Stannis and the 'Witch Queen' off of the throne. The very last thing Tyrion or Sansa needed during this time, was to be seen as traitors to this King.

There was a soft knock on the door and Paddock entered. He eyed a sleeping Sansa, before approaching Tyrion.

"My Lord, a raven arrived. This is for you. Also, Bronn said that some of his men heard a loud braying sound, some miles away. He thinks Jon Snow and the dragon are soon to come." Paddock said, and not too happily.

"I too am apprehensive about the dragon. But with all of the talk around here about ousting Stannis, if it got back to him, at least we'd have some protection with that creature roaming about." Tyrion said.

"Yes but King Stannis now has all of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons! And it is said that the Queen Witch is controlling them with her magic." Paddock revealed.

Sansa stirred slightly and Tyrion lowered his voice.

"Just make sure that rooms are ready for the children and Jon Snow. There is a cave nearby that is comfortable and about the right size for a dragon, nearby. Maybe we can clear a stable if he's behaved. But until then, I don't want it on the grounds." Tyrion said firmly.

Paddock nodded, almost in relief and left the room. Tyrion opened the correspondence and his eyes went wide! Now that Stannis had taken over, all sorts of people were returning to the seven kingdoms.

This letter was from his brother Jaime.

_Tyrion,_

_ I am writing to learn of your welfare? As Lord Protector of Winterfell and husband to the former Sansa Stark, I know that you have been placed with a task that you did not seek. I take it you are making the best of your situation? Meaning you still are Lord Protector of Winterfell? You have done nothing foolish such as released Sansa from the marriage?_

_I don't mean to babble, but the reason I am asking so many questions, is that I plan on returning and swearing my loyalty to King Stannis Baratheon. He is allowing me to return to the King's Guard, even with one hand. Also, I married Brienne of Tarth and will be bringing her as well._

_I would like to stop at Winterfell first. Brienne cannot do what she used to do, which is guard a King or do unwomanly things. I would very much like for her to learn from Sansa the ways of being a lady, so that I can bring her with me to King's Landing._

_I would've asked Cersei, but you know how she is. I have not been in touch. How is our fair sister doing anyway?_

_I will be awaiting your reply, brother._

_Ser Jaime Lannister_

Tyrion folded the note. Oh, Cersei would **NOT** be happy about Brienne. Not at all. And he had **NO** idea how his wench sister was faring! Not well, he supposed. For all he knew she was running wild out in the forest still. He just hoped she didn't bring herself around Winterfell, looking for shelter and a crust of bread. She would get neither.

"Tyrion?"

Sansa had awakened and was looking at him. He set the letter on the table and moved to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling? Or maybe that is a stupid question to ask."

Sansa looked at him with kind eyes.

"No, it is not. I am fine and our child is fine. I am sorry that I allowed myself to get so low, that I could've lost our baby."

Tyrion squeezed her hand.

"You have been dealt a terrible blow. But we know nothing for sure. Jon said your brother Bran has the gift of sight and saw your mother's death. That does not make it so."

Sansa sniffed, then spoke.

"Bran's visions have never been wrong. Jon said my mother and uncle were taking Stannis to King's Landing to appear before the Queen. Stannis arrived alone and is now King. Bran was not wrong."

Tyrion kissed her hand.

"I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be done but to go on," Sansa said, sitting up a bit, "Jon, Arya, Bran and Rickon are coming. I wish I could see Robb but I will take whatever family I have left."

"Yes...er...something else: I don't know how to say this but, Jon is bringing a dragon."

Sansa frowned.

"It was rumored that he captured one of Queen Daenerys dragons, but I just thought it was a tale?"

"No," Tyrion said blithely, "it is not. I hope the beast doesn't burn down this village. Jon Snow, apparently, can control it through magic or because he's part Targaryen. No one knows for sure. But there is still talk of putting him on the throne. Talk that could send Stannis Baratheon our way."

"Let him come!" Sansa suddenly snapped. "Let him come and let that dragon breathe fire onto him and that witch wife of his!"

"Sansa!" Tyrion cried out, shocked. "It's not that I don't share your sentiments, but it is so unlike you to speak this way."

Sansa nodded.

"I know. I can not help it. It is the way I feel."

Tyrion changed the subject.

"Do you think you could get out of bed to greet your siblings? Paddock said that a dragon's bray was heard nearby."

"If you could have one of the maid's come and help me, then yes, I could."

Tyrion smiled. If it took a fire breathing dragon and being reunited what was left of her family, to bring Sansa back to the world of the living, then so be it!

* * *

Jon, Arya, Bran and Rickon actually **FLEW** in on the back of the dragon! Jon had fashioned some sort of harnesses for everyone, so they would not fall off. The dragon crested into a field behind Winterfell castle, and Bronn, the rest of the Winterfell Guard and even Theon Greyjoy, who was now a prisoner(but one that could walk around) cautiously moved towards the creature.

Jon jumped off, then helped Bran down, setting him on the ground. One of the guards came over, picked him up and carried him towards the house. Jon then helped Arya down and finally Rickon.

Tyrion made his way onto the field and eyed the dragon warily. He noticed that Bronn, who didn't seem to fear it, was giving it sips of ale! Seven hells! The last thing they needed was a drunken dragon!

But Tyrion ignored that sly bit of business and greeted Jon Snow.

"Jon Snow, your presence here is most welcome. Lady Sansa's spirits have been somewhat dimmed since your news."

Arya spoke. She had grown since Tyrion had first met her. That seemed a lifetime ago.

"How is the child she is carrying?" Arya asked. Tyrion smiled at her.

"Our daughter is doing well."

Jon raised a brow.

"You are hoping for a daughter?"

"Boys are somewhat cumbersome to raise. Yes, I would like a daughter. Arya, Rickon, I know you know your way around...since you used to live here. You'll find Sansa in the castle someplace. I need to speak to Jon alone."

The kids ran off. Tyrion eyed the dragon.

"You can keep this beast under control?"

"His name is Visarys."

"He is named after one of the late Queen's brothers?"

Jon nodded.

"Yes. It was sent to kill me and then somehow, it didn't. Catelyn deduced that I am a Targaryen, the child of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

"And yet you are not fair like the other Targaryens." Tyrion noted.

"Yes. I thought of that as well. Then Stannis appeared. He claimed he and the Red Woman were my parents."

Tyrion gave Jon an incredulous look!

"Surely you don't believe that?"

"He was somewhat convincing. But not to Catelyn or Ser Edmure Tully. They were taking Stannis back to King's Landing to swear all of this before the Queen. Then Bran had his vision. Then Stannis did actually become king." Jon revealed.

"What are your plans?" Tyrion asked.

"I hate to impose, but I want to leave the children here. They could be a comfort to Sansa. I plan to go and raise an army."

"There are many in the village that would follow you. But please understand, I cannot have this interfering with Sansa's condition. We are preparing for a new generation of Stark and Lannister. If Stannis suspects we are helping you in anyway..."

"He won't. That is why I won't stay here at Winterfell long. Besides, there is more danger than just Stannis finding out and sending men here to kill."

"What do you mean? Do you think he will send a dragon?" Tyrion asked. Jon shook his head.

"Bran saw something else in his visions. He saw **HOW** Catelyn and Ser Edmure perished. He also saw the same creature kill many in King's Landing."

"Creature?" Tyrion asked uneasily.

"You heard tales of how Renly Baratheon perished?" Jon asked. Tyrion's jaw tightened.

"Our new King is using dark magic to keep his throne."

"Stannis has been sending the creature, known as his 'Shadow Son', to kill anyone who refuses to swear their loyalty to him. I'm afraid that whatever that thing is, it will be here at Winterfell soon enough, ready and willing to kill if it hears something it does not like." Jon told him.

Meanwhile, Theon Greyjoy, cautiously made his way over to Jon and Tyrion.

"My Lord. Jon Snow."

Jon's eyes grew huge and he looked down at Tyrion!

"What is this maggot doing here?" Jon snapped. "Does my sister know he is on the premises?"

Theon felt a familiar feeling. Anger.

"Sansa is not your sister! Chances are you are not a Targaryen and Stannis is probably **NOT** your father either! You come from two wildlings that fucked, that's all! And you'll never be king..."

Visarys emitted a burst of flame that eviscerated Lord Theon Greyjoy! He was nothing but a black spot on grass now.

Sansa saw the killing from her window on the second floor of the castle. She felt nothing. Nothing but hope. That dragon and all of the talk about Jon...when Jon left Winterfell, she was going with him! She would learn to use a sword and she would fight to get Stannis Baratheon off of that throne!

Tyrion would probably not like this, but maybe she could tell him something else...

* * *

"I do not find your japes amusing." Cersei told Stannis. She looked from him, to the Red Woman, who sat next to him on the throne.

"This is not a jape, and you will address me properly." Stannis said calmly, nodding at his Shadow son, who moved towards Cersei. Cersei swallowed and corrected herself.

"I do not find your japes amusing, **YOUR HIGHNESS**."

The Red Woman sighed. She had had other plans for Cersei Lannister. But the point had been to get Stannis on the throne. He was there and she was Queen. They had been married the first night of his rule, while their Shadow Son took Cersei Lannister on the floor in front of them, then switched to Margaery Tyrell.

Now, Stannis was tired of looking at both of them. Cersei was being sent ot marry Lord Walder Frey and Margaery...

Stannis looked at her. She was standing next to Cersei.

"You are pleased with my selection of husband for you, surely?"

_No, Margaery thought, you know I am not._

"Yes, Your Grace, Robert Arryn would make a fine husband."

Cersei rolled her eyes! Margaery was such an ass licker! She had fought that filthy shadow creature, with each of his movements inside of her, imagining Jaime, as she always did during unwanted sex.

Margaery, meanwhile, began to scheme of how she could get control of the ten year old, that she was being forced to wed.

Stannis now looked at Cersei.

"Your marriage is a necessity, dear, former sister-in-law. Your brother and his new wife are returning to the realm. And I wouldn't want the two of you to resume your fucking here at King's Landing. If you are out of sight, he will be a more productive King's Guard. Even with one hand." Stannis said.

New wife? Jaime had had the **GALL** to marry that big footed...

No. Cersei wasn't going anywhere! She would find a way to stay here and and make Jaime hers again, even if she had to kill Brienne of Tarth.


	17. Chapter 17

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

An unspeakable act occurred. One that told the inhabitants in the realm, that under the rule of Stannis Baratheon, he was not japing, when he made it known he wanted sworn fealty to his crown and his queen.

It was night, when Lady Maege Mormont's maid, answered the door of the paltry castle, to what seemed like nothing but darkness. But soon, the Lady herself appeared to see her servant struck down by a shadowy creature! She screamed, but was soon sawed in half by the monstrosity!

Lady Mormont's only daughter, and cousin to the now late, Jorah Mormont, Dacey Mormont, knew why the killer was there. She got down on her knees and swore fealty to King Stannis Baratheon, of the House Baratheon.

Stannis's 'Shadow Son', patted her head, then left her home, stepping over the dead he was responsible for, in his wake. But Dacey lived...and she told the horrifying story to whomever would listen!

That disturbing tale reached Winterfell...

Tyrion's nerves were on edge! Jon Snow was in the village these days, stirring people up to join him against Stannis! And he had said he would stay at Winterfell for a short time, but it had already been too long already!

Arya and Sansa disappeared on long walks in the woods. A little too long and he meant to follow them one of these days but...

Paddock brought him the news from the village that was going around. That 'King Stannis' had sent his 'Shadow Son' to Bear Island, to hear the Mormont's, swear fealty to Stannis. Servants were killed before they could utter a word and Lady Maege Mormont was found in pieces!

Only Lady Dacey Mormont survived. Word is that Peter Baelish dropped in to look in on her. He hadn't left as far as anyone knows. Tyrion could not help but think that the story sounded all too familiar with Littlefinger. First Lysa Arryn, whom he marries. She dies and he becomes Lord Protector of the Vale, **THEN** he comes slithering around Winterfell, with some falsehood about wanting to marry Catelyn Stark(when Tyrion heard Jon's tale of the time he spent with the former Lady Stark and the children, he was more convinced than ever, that Littlefinger had planned to abscond with his wife!).

Tyrion was lulled out of his morose thoughts, as he eyed his 'brother-in-law's', Bran and Rickon. Rickon was slyly filching food-probably for that dragon and Bran...

Bran's eyes were white! Paddock noticed and coughed! Tyrion looked at Rickon.

"Rickon? Explain what is happening to Bran? Is he in need of a doctor or something?"

Rickon glanced over at Bran, then shrugged.

"No. He has the gift of sight. It's happening now."

"He's seeing some event now?" Tyrion asked. Rickon nodded, then left his chair with a cloth full of food, walking out of the room. Meanwhile, Bran's eyes continued to stay that way and he moaned! But oddly, he did not fall to the floor or anything. He stayed seated.

Finally, his eyes returned to normal and he bit into a piece of sweet bread. Paddock looked down at Tyrion, who was now openly staring at Bran.

"Bran?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What was that there? What happened to you just now?"

Bran looked...shifty! He shook his head.

"I just had a touch of...errr...of..."

"You just had a touch of the sight!" Tyrion snapped. Bran looked surprised at his raised voice and Tyrion forced himself to calm down.

"I am sorry, Bran. I did not mean to frighten you. But thus far, from what I have been told, everything you have seen has come true. What did you see?"

Bran looked from Paddock, then to Tyrion, then down at his plate, before looking at Tyrion again.

"I saw Sansa."

"You saw Sansa? What was happening to her?"

"Her and Arya were slaying a dragon. Sansa was rather big with child." Bran said. Tyrion paused, then burst out laughing! Paddock felt comfortable enough to laugh as well! Bran did not think it was funny!

"I tell you I saw my sisters kill a dragon. One of the Targaryen dragons."

"Well...it was probably that beast you've been keeping here. Maybe it's time Jon Snow took it and left." Tyrion worried aloud. That had to be it only...Sansa did not know how to use a sword! Where would she learn such a thing? And Arya was only a child! She surely didn't know of such things.

And yet, Arya had been on her own for quite awhile after her father's execution at King's Landing. There is no telling what she picked up out in the wild. But Sansa never had any use for such things as sword play. That and she was with child. Their child. One that was almost lost. Surely she would never risk the life of their daughter with such foolishness, would she?

Tyrion slid out of his chair and Paddock followed him from the dining hall. He then stopped and turned to Paddock.

"Return to the dining hall, wait until Bran is finished and then carry him wherever he wishes. You sent the letter to my brother by raven?"

"I did my Lord." Paddock answered.

"Very well. That will be all for now." Tyrion said, distractedly. But Paddock did have one bit of news.

"There was another bit of correspondence that came today. I was going to give it to you when the Stark lad..."

"I understand. Give it to me." Tyrion asked and Paddock handed him a letter from of all people, Asha Greyjoy. In short, she wanted her brother's 'remains'. Tyrion lifted a brow. Who had gotten word to her that he had perished?

Tyrion folded the letter and looked up at Paddock.

"Please respond by telling Lady Asha that all that remains of her brother are ashes. If she would like those, then she can come to Winterfell and retrieve them herself. But write it in a kinder way than I am saying it." Tyrion cautioned his squire. Paddock nodded his understanding and Tyrion turned to leave the castle. He suspected his wife was out in the woods again with her sister. And this time, he wanted to see what they were doing out there.

* * *

"No, Sansa! Your stance is all wrong! Keep your back straight!" Arya ordered as she prepared to teach her older sister how to use a sword properly. To tell the truth, Sansa was catching on surprisingly fast. And that scared Arya. There was no way any woman in her condition, should be even playing at battle. And it was clear Sansa was not playing at all.

Sansa did as her younger sister told her and they continued their exercise, until they heard the sound of someone approaching. They quickly hid the wooden play swords behind a tree, sat down on a fallen log and began talking about prayer, as Tyrion approached.

"My ladies, whatever are you doing way out here?" Tyrion asked suspiciously. He looked around. Sansa and Arya were sitting on a log, talking. Why couldn't they talk inside the castle?

"We were discussing our prayers, my lord." Sansa said, throwing him a gay smile. Tyrion moved closer to them.

"Really? Arya, I didn't know you were a student of the Gods?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion." was all Arya said. Actually, at her young age, there were certain principles she could clearly recognize. And Sansa's husband, Lannister or not, was deeply in love with her. And he would not appreciate his wife taxing herself in this way.

Tyrion looked from Arya to Sansa.

"Sansa, there is a chill out. Let's go back to the castle."

"I would like to stay here a bit more and discuss..."

Tyrion folded his small arms and interrupted her.

"Discuss what? The Gods? Yes, dearest, you can do that back where it is warm. Being out here is not good for our impending child."

Arya spoke up.

"I tried to tell her this. But you know my sister. She's stubborn." Arya said, giving Sansa a meaningful look. Sansa ignored her sister's gaze and focused on Tyrion.

"Well then we'll be coming along then." she said. Hopefully the wooden swords would be in the same spots they had been hidden in, when they returned the next day to practice. Tyrion held out his hand and Sansa took it. They walked back to the castle with Arya following closely behind.

When they returned, Sansa sat in a chair before a fire, while Arya helped her put on a wrap before a fire. Tyrion watched approvingly before telling them that he would be in the village for a bit. He walked over to Sansa and touched her hand.

"I will return in a bit. Just visit with your sister and think happy thoughts."

When Tyrion left the room, Arya stared after him, before looking at Sansa.

"He knows." she said.

"Of course he does not know! We hid the wooden swords!" Sansa said irritably.

"That's not what I mean! He knows that you are not going to let mother's murder rest."

"Can you?! Someone has to make Stannis Baratheon pay for what he has done! Where is Robb? Why isn't he taking up the charge?" Sansa challenged her little sister.

"I don't know where Robb is! Jon is trying to find him and **JON** is trying to raise an army. We have one Targaryen dragon that he can control."

Sansa lifted a brow.

"He can be controlled by food and ale, from the looks of it. I love Jon for what he is doing. I know Mother was unkind to him. But he will need help."

"And he will find it in an army." Arya told her. Sansa tilted her head.

"You are going with Jon, aren't you?"

Arya turned away and walked over to the fire. She then spoke.

"Jon thinks I am staying here with Bran and Rickon. This is no longer my home, Sansa. Tyrion Lannister is Lord Protector now. You are the Lady of Winterfell. This is your life. And your home. If I don't help stop Stannis, Jon, myself, Bran and Rickon, may never know any peace enough to make our own homes. We have to help put Jon on that throne."

Sansa stood up from the chair and threw off her wrap!

"I agree with you, sister! That is why we must go back to the forest and practice! When Jon leaves Winterfell, I will be coming with you."

"Tyrion will never allow it!" Arya cried out. "Don't you see that? And you are with child! I won't help you anymore!"

"Then I will come with you unprepared." Sansa warned. "And then God knows what could happen. Or whom Tyrion would blame if something happened to me. Or our baby."

Arya said nothing. She had just decided something herself. She would go along with her sister's demands to be schooled in sword play. But when it came time for Jon to leave Winterfell, she was telling Tyrion of Sansa's plans, so **HE** could stop her.

* * *

Tyrion entered Fraust's pub, but his presence was scarcely noticed. Outside, Jon had whipped up a crowd in a fury! Most of the men present, seemed to be open to joining in on his quest to dethrone King Stannis and his Witch Queen.

Shae was alone at the counter, and she poured a glass of ale, then brought it over to him. She also sat down.

"I made a mistake." she said quietly. Tyrion looked at her with concern.

"A mistake? Meaning in wedding Thadrick Fraust?"

"I am not meant to be a barkeep's wife. I want to go with Jon Snow's army."

Tyrion's eyes widened!

"You mean you want to accompany your husband to war?"

"Thadrick isn't going. But I miss being...involved in...well...I like men of action."

Tyrion's jaw tightened.

"You miss whoring, that's what you are telling me?"

Shae glared at him!

"You of all people should not judge me! Look, I need your help."

"In running away from your husband?"

"If you want to call it like that, fine."

Tyrion said nothing at first, then leaned forward.

"Fine. I know that things ended shabbily between us. And I do care for you a great deal. I always will."

"Keep your feelings, 'My Lord'. I want you to help me fake my death."

This was the last thing Tyrion expected, or wanted, to hear!

"Fake your death?" Tyrion hissed in a whisper. "Just how do you plan to do that? And why do you need MY help?"

"Because, half-man lover, I want you to make it look like that dragon you have, killed me. Then there will be no body and I will be on my merry way." Shae said with determination.

* * *

**KING'S LANDING**

Lord Walder Frey arrived, at Stannis Baratheon's request, to look Cersei Lannister over before agreeing to marry her. He usually liked his wives much younger, but there was something that turned him on about wedding a woman, that had slept with her own brother. He had slept with many of his daughters, so he didn't find incest as repulsive as most would. Plus there were rumours that Cersei had fucked the Kingslayer **AND** her father at the same time!

That Tywin Lannister! Sly old boots that he was! All puffery and morality, and all this time he'd been screwing his own daughter! Walder licked his lips at the sight of Cersei, who suddenly didn't look older than any of his other wives. She looked like the **PERFECT** wife for him at this time in his life.

But Cersei had plans of her own! Plans that called for her to stay at King's Landing. Unfortunately, they also called for her to bed Walder to get him to cooperate...oh Satan's blood, why, Cersei thought with despair.

Then she thought of Jaime. Being with him again would make it all worth while. And watching that sniveling brat, Robert Arryn, arrive at King's Landing and immediately go to his 'future wife', Margaery, to suckle her breasts, made the unbearable, bearable.

Dinner was over and that bastard Stannis and his whore witch wife, were playing some table game with a few lackeys, that didn't dare attempt to best them. Margaery had pulled Robert's head from between her chest,** AGAIN**, and took off someplace with him. Cersei frowned and was about to follow, when lecherous Walder appeared by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off into the night air. Cersei bore his touch and proceeded into her plan once they were alone on a terrace...

"You know, Lord Walder, I am very much anticipating our marriage."

Walder coughed up something and spit it out over the terrace! He then answered.

"I am anticipating our marriage bed even more," he leered, "tell me, what happened with Mormont?"

"He wasn't half the man you are. Go and tell King Stannis that you would like to take your marriage rights now! Then meet me in my quarters." Cersei smiled, pulling out of his hold and walking off. Walder rubbed his throat, smiling. Yes, this would be a perfect marriage indeed.

But little did Lord Walder Frey know, that he would not be marrying Cersei Lannister, or leaving King's Landing, alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Margaery Tyrell still had friends at King's Landing. And one of them found a nice tonic requested by Lady Tyrell, for reasons unknown, and gave it to her, surreptitiously, of course.

Margaery put it in the milk of her tit sucking fiancee, Robert Arynn, then smiled as he lay sprawled on her bed. She was safe from his ridiculous attentions, for now.

Something moved by her terrace doors. Margaery recognized it as Stannis and Whore Witch Queen's 'Shadow Son'. She eyed it curiously. Why was he in here? Had he been watching Robert Arryn and herself?

"Come over here." Margaery called out to the being, that had ravished her, more often than she would've liked. Shadow son floated over towards her, then stopped before her and formed into an upright being.

"Why are you here? Have you been watching Robert and myself? I know you can at least grunt. You've done that many, many times when we were 'together'. Did your King Father tell you to watch me?"

Shadow son disassembled himself into a cloud of black dust and flew towards the door and went under it. Margaery sighed, then looked back down at the drugged Arryn. She could make this work for herself. She could take the reins until he was of age...

Or she could make sure he never came of age, take the reins and then marry someone else. Someone of real worth.

Margaery smiled to herself. Her prospects were definitely more manageable than Cersei's. She had heard that the Kingslayer was returning to guard King Stannis. The idea of not being able to be with her beloved twin brother, must be eating away at the wench, Margaery thought. And knowing Cersei Lannister, she had no intention of marrying Walder Frey and leaving King's Landing, without a fight.

Maybe now was the right time to find out what that bitch was up to. Maybe now was the right time to finally avenge Loras.

* * *

Cersei sat astride Lord Walder Frey in a chaise, but it was he that used her fiercely, his hands cupping her buttocks possessively. Lord Frey hadn't bothered to ask King Stannis anything about taking any marital rights early! Why the hell should he? Cersei Lannister would be marrying **UP** when they wed! That dragon queen had stripped her family of most of their property and titles. And King Stannis sure as hell wasn't restoring them. And everyone in the seven kingdoms knew this particular woman was not a virgin.

Walder howled as he poured himself into her, thinking about what a daughter of theirs, would be like to fuck! He couldn't wait and...

Suddenly, Lord Frey felt a tremendous pain in his chest and began now clawing and flailing! Cersei managed to disentangle herself from the disgusting, old bastard, as he gasped violently, then died.

She stood, naked in front of his corpse, unsure as to what had just happened! She then hurriedly put on a robe to cover herself, took a deep breath, then hurried towards her bedroom door. One of her handmaidens was in the hallway.

"Would you please ask Lady Margaery to come to my room? Lord Frey is asking for her."

The handmaiden nodded, then turned away, wrinkling her face in disgust! The Gods be seized! Did Lord Frey want to ravish Cersei Lannister and Lady Margaery at the same time?!

Lady Margaery had no choice but to come as bidden, since the request supposedly came from Lord Frey. When she knocked on Cersei's door, it opened just enough for Margaery to be yanked through! The door closed on the handmaiden and was locked.

Margaery looked at Lord Frey's corpse, then at Cersei.

"Is this a jape? You fucked him to death?"

"He clearly had a weak disposition."

"I can't believe you allowed that man to touch you before you were wed." Margaery sniffed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you weren't diddling that Arryn boy in your quarters? Is he even nine?" Cersei sneered.

"Alright. Why did you summon me?" Margaery asked, sitting down.

"You are the only one cunning enough to help me out of this. Stannis and that wife of his, will never believe that this wasn't my doing."

"It **WAS** your doing, Cersei! You were indecent before marriage and now a Lord is dead. I mean really, if you had **JUST** waited, you would at least have property and a title again." Margaery smirked. Cersei yanked some of her hair and Margaery jumped up!

"I will name you in this, Margaery Tyrell, if you do not help me think of a way out of this, so I can keep my head!"

Margaery folded her arms, then spoke.

"We could always blame it on that Shadow."

"The Shadow rapist?" Cersei inquired. "Yes, I suppose, but that thing dismembers. It is clear that that is not what took place."

Margaery sighed.

"Then there is only one other thing we can do." she told her enemy.

"What?" Cersei asked, her tone challenging.

"We'll hide Lord Frey and call in your handmaiden. I have something in my room that will help her sleep. We undress her and put her into bed with Lord Frey. **SHE** takes the blame."

"Not bad," Cersei murmured, "but how do we explain why they were in my quarters."

"Everyone knows what Lord Frey was like! If he wanted to take a servant in another Lord's room, he would do it! Now...what will you do for me for helping you." Margaery asked coolly.

"What do you want?" Cersei asked, unable to imagine...

"Besides Joffrey's head? I want **YOU** to make it very clear to Stannis, that now that your fiancee is gone, you want mine."

Cersei burst out laughing!

"This is a jape? And it's almost amusing..."

"I know," Margaery countered, "isn't it? I want you to make it clear to Stannis, that you want Robert Arryn for your very own."

"While you what?" Cersei countered. It wasn't as if she couldn't deal with some boy child. She would have someone smother the Arryn boy in his sleep once they were wed. Probably on the very night they were wed, then find a way to return to King's Landing to be with Jaime.

"That's none of your concern. Not anymore. Do this, Cersei, and we will get through this. Don't do it and..."

"We will both die." Cersei finished. And she didn't want to die before seeing her sweet Jaime again.

* * *

**WINTERFELL**

Tyrion was in a foul mood when he returned from the pub. Shae's request was off putting. Yes, he had agreed to it, but he didn't like the idea of tricking Thadrick Fraust into believing his wife was dead. Or killed by a dragon. It would be another secret he would have to keep.

Not that he shouldn't be used to keeping them. But for some reason, Tyrion could not help but feel that this one, might come back to haunt him in some way.

Not long after he settled down with warm cup of ale, did Sansa and Arya enter, laughing. Tyrion smiled at them, then frowned. They clearly had been out in the elements.

"Sansa? Did you go out again in this chill?"

Arya gave her sister a look, then took her leave quickly! Left alone with her husband, Sansa fumbled for a believable story.

"I had forgotten a prayer book when you found me earlier, my Lord."

Tyrion set down his ale and climbed out of his chair.

"Then you should've left it. You look chilled. Again. What is really going on?"

"Nothing." Sansa answered in a hollow tone.

"Because there is something about the woods that seems to fascinate you. And your sister."

Sansa said nothing for the longest time. She then moved to sit in a chair.

"I have asked my sister to teach me how to use a sword. I plan to leave with Jon's army. I want the murderer of my mother and uncle, off of that throne."

Tyrion gaped at her! First Shae and now this!

"Dearest...I cannot allow this."

"I am not asking your permission." Sansa said stoutly.

"Oh precious, that you've made** VERY** clear. What I am saying is that I have no intention of allowing you to cause harm to yourself or our unborn daughter."

"You don't know it's a girl."

"I can feel it's a girl!" Tyrion snapped. "And I want our child to be a girl, so it's a girl! Now clearly you are more disturbed about what has happened than I realized. What you need is some time away. What **WE** need is some time away."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked suspiciously. She couldn't go anywhere until Jon's army left!

"I mean I have heard from my brother Jaime. He wanted to bring his new wife here and..."

"The Kingslayer has taken a wife?" Sansa interrupted, now curious.

"Sansa, please. He is your family now too. And he doesn't really like being addressed as such."

"My brother didn't like being thrown off of a roof and crippled."

Tyrion hung his head for a moment, then looked back up at his wife.

"Jaime has changed. The fact that he is no longer involved with our sister shows he is trying to change his life. He has asked that you take it upon yourself to teach his new wife the ways of a lady. Apparently she was a Kings Guard for the late Renly Baratheon and then she guarded your mother for some time."

Sansa slowly stood up.

"This woman knew my mother? She guarded her?"

"Yes. I was thinking that instead of Jaime and Brienne coming to Winterfell, we could meet them at some halfway point. It will get you out and take your mind off our misfortunes."

Sansa's mind was swirling! A woman Kingsguard? That would mean she would be more skilled with a sword than Arya! This Brienne could teach her the ways of combat!

Sansa looked down at Tyrion and smiled wanly.

"It's a fine idea, my Lord. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I send a raven to my brother and receive a reply. But this does please you?"

"Yes. Very much." Sansa said. "Well, I'll take my leave..."

But Tyrion reached up and grabbed her hand! He then held it tightly.

"I want to return to our bed."

Ever since her family had returned, Sansa and Arya had been sharing a room and staying up most nights catching up...or talking about how much they hated Joffrey and Stannis Baratheon. Tyrion had returned to the room he was staying in before they became intimate.

"Arya could have my room. From now on." Tyrion said pointedly, squeezing her hand.

"My Lord, how would I explain that to my sister?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean I can't tell her she has to leave because you want to return. It would be unseemly." Sansa said.

"I don't care what you tell her. I just want to return."

"Tyrion, I don't think it's wise to interfere with the baby."

"Why not? I've been with pregnant whor...alright, dearest, but I would just like to hold you. I hate that I did not know you were feeling this way. That you felt such hatred that you would've left our home, endangered our child...maybe if I had slept by your side, I could've offered some comfort."

Sansa could not help but be touched by his words. And yet, it wasn't enough to make her forget what needed doing.

"I don't know if it would've helped." she admitted.

"Let's not think of that now. I will have one of the maids move Arya's things to my room. Or her old one. Alright?"

"Maybe tomorrow night?" Sansa offered. She then pulled her hand from his and left the room. Tyrion stared after her. No. Not tomorrow night. He was losing his wife. She was more consumed by rage and revenge than she would let on. And he refused to allow this to happen. She had to think of their daughter.

* * *

One of the maid's told Arya that Sansa had moved to another room, and was waiting for her in there. Arya frowned, thinking it was strange as she walked towards the room she was told.

She opened the door and saw dim candle light. A handmaiden came in to help remove Arya's clothing. She looked over and saw a lump on one side of the bed. Sansa was asleep already?

Snoring could be heard! The handmaiden ignored it but Arya thought it sounded almost animalistic! She waved the handmaiden away and slowly went to the bed. Something was not right...

Arya ripped the covers off to find a snarling Ghost raise his head! Why was Ghost in bed instead of Sansa?! Ghost jumped up and off of the bed, then clawed at the closed door! The handmaiden opened it and Ghost ran down a darkened hallway to find Jon.

Arya hurried from the room and back to the one that Sansa and her shared! She pounded on the door twice, before Tyrion Lannister answered, wearing a robe.

"Yes, My Lady? Did you need something?" Tyrion asked innocently.

Arya didn't quite know what to say. But she tried.

"I was tricked! I was told that Sansa was in another room and when I got to that room, my brother's wolf was in bed instead."

"Hmmm. Well, it's late dear. And Sansa needs her bed rest. She's carrying your niece inside of her. So run along and she'll see you in the morning." Tyrion said firmly. Arya backed back and tried to peer around the little crack of space behind Tyrion, but he closed the door and then turned to Sansa, who was sitting up in bed looking angry! Nymeria was at the end of the bed, growling low at her! She didn't know when her wolf became Tyrion's, but she did not appreciate it!

Tyrion could feel her unhappiness as he removed his robe and climbed into bed beside her.

"You know, Nymeria is upset that you're wearing that shift."

Sansa rolled her eyes but could not help but smile a little.

"**NYMERIA** is upset by it?"

"Yes," Tyrion said somberly, "maybe you could remove it and Nymeria could use it as a pillow or something..."

"And if I had need of it for tomorrow night?"

Tyrion smiled.

"Why would you ever have need for clothing in my bed, my lady?"

"Tyrion, I..."

"I just want to feel you next to me. That is all. If you are afraid that our acts of love would harm our child, I will agree to abstain. Sort of."

Sansa said nothing as she climbed out of bed, removed her shift and folded it as a pillow for Nymeria, who rested on it on the end of the bed! Sansa then climbed into bed and Tyrion wrapped his arms around her, resting his head between her young breasts. He would make this trying time alright for his Sansa, somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

The murder of Lord Walder Frey while on a visit to King's Landing, caused doubts of Stannis's leadership, throughout the seven kingdoms. Especially since a mere servant girl supposedly had done the deed, and had since been executed for it.

It was also being said that this murderess had been loyal to the late Daenerys Targaryen, and had killed in her name. Daenerys name was carved into Frey's chest...

But the whole sorry affair made people wonder, if Stannis would not be next, since apparently he had people within his own house, that could not be trusted.

Lord Peter Baelish returned and tried to hide his annoyance. He had been off 'persuading' Lady Dacey Mormont, that they could make a more perfect, wedded union, when he received the news from King Stannis, about Frey's death. A meeting of the small council was being called.

Now, as he sat near Stannis Baratheon, all he wanted to do was slice him from limb to limb! Killing **HIS** Cat...Lord Baelish swallowed and listened to some tripe that Lord Varys was going on about. Why was **HE** still alive? Why hadn't 'The Spider' been slain with that Targaryen Dragon whore and the rest of her ilk?

"Your Majesty," Lord Varys was going on, "I am just surprised that you would want a Lannister guarding your person."

"I think, Lord Varys, that the brief realm of that Targaryen woman, was enough to turn enemies into alliances. Jaime Lannisfer served my brother well. I am sure he will do the same for me." Stannis informed him. He then looked over at Lord Baelish. If he was upset about what had been done to Catelyn Stark and Edmure Tully, he did not dare voice it.

"Lord Baelish, you were at Winterfell, were you not?"

"Yes, though I was on a fact finding mission for the late Queen."

Stannis eyed him then looked over at the Red Woman.

"Fact finding mission?" Stannis asked.

Peter cleared his throat, then spoke.

"The late queen summoned Lord Tyrion Lannister to court. Lord Lannister claimed he could not appear because his wife, Lady Sansa, was with child. The late Queen did not believe him and sent me to find out if it was indeed true."

Melisandre smiled coldly at him.

"Actually, the late queen sent Cersei Lannister and yourself on this 'fact finding mission'. And only you reached Winterfell. Why was that?"

Peter forced his face to adopt a respectful expression for this witch whore!

"Cersei Lannister jumped from the carriage for no reason. I tried searching for her, but failed to locate her. I decided it would be in the best interest of the realm to continue on to Winterfell as the late Queen asked me to."

Melisandre shrugged slightly.

"Well it matters no more. I did locate her and now she is about to marry your young charge, Robert Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie. She'll be Lady Arryn soon."

Peter said nothing to that and Stannis decided to change the subject slightly.

"So you did find Lady Lannister to be with child?"

"Yes." Peter said in a tight voice.

"And from Winterfell you then visited Bear Island. How is Lady Mormont coping after that terrible tragedy?" Stannis asked in a phony sounding tone. Peter once again, had to swallow his rage! It wasn't that he cared all that much for Dacey Mormont. But when he had heard her tale, he suspected that Stannis has used his 'Shadow Son' to help slay Cat and Edmure. The idea of attaining the throne through black magic was lower than even he himself would ever stoop.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened, and the new Hand of the King, Lord Davos Seaworth arrived, albeit late.

"Apologies. I was just settling a few matters." he said, his whole manner rumpled. Stannis said nothing. He knew what these 'matters' were. Poor Davos's wife had died of some fever a few months back. Stannis had decided that Maergery Tyrell would make his Hand a nice new wife! But the Tyrell's themselves were appalled, and Mace Tyrell himself was coming to King's Landing to protest her imprisonment and this proposed marriage.

Depending on Stannis's mood, Lord Tyrell might meet the same fate that many others that got in his way, had met. His Shadow Son might just be present when Lord Tyrell visited with him...

Lord Davos himself, was not unhappy with the match, for obvious reasons. Lady Margaery Tyrell was a fine looking young woman. And she looked like she would be good in bed as well. But still, he wasn't overjoyed at having a wife that had been told to marry him. He knew that was the way of higher borns, but it still kind of made him feel bad. For her a bit. And he still felt the loss of his late wife. But if the King thought a marriage between himself and the nubile young, Margaery Tyrell, would serve his realm, then so be it.

"I hope one of the 'matters' is the engagement of my daughter." Stannis said. Baelish and Varys snuck looks at one another! Not many people had lain eyes on Stannis Baratheon's only child. A daughter of eleven known as Princess Shireen. But...

"Apologies, your grace," Lord Baelish interrupted, "but the Princess is the one...uh...she has leprosy?"

Stannis looked at Baelish as if he was about to stab him! Melisandre touched his sleeve, then spoke.

"The child has greyscale, not leprosy. The King would appreciate that true fact be known, as to not hinder a good match for the princess."

Varys raised a brow. A good match?! What the fuck?! Everyone knew that child's leprosy was so bad, that she was locked away half of the time! He himself had not lain eyes on her! Did the new King mean to trick some unsuspecting House, into offering up a husband for the poor child, sight unseen?

Apparently so.

"Lord Baelish, since you are familiar with the Starks, I would like for you to broker an engagement between my Shireen and Rickon Stark. If Brandon Stark wasn't crippled, I'd say he would be the better match."

Peter paused then responded.

"Your highness, there is a problem at Winterfell. One that I do not believe Lord Lannister has even begun to address, with his excitement over his impending child looming. Tyrion Lannister is no longer the Lord Protector of Winterfell. Bran and Rickon's very existence means that Sansa Stark is no longer heir. So I do not know whom to make this offer to."

Stannis smiled coldly.

"Jon Snow, of course. I believe you just missed him when you left to hurry to Bear Island."

A squire entered the room and whispered something to Melisandre. She nodded and stood, as did everyone else.

"I must take my leave." she said simply and left the meeting. Where she went to, was the room of Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was doubled up in pain and writing on the bed! Two handmaidens looked perplexed but Melisandre ordered them from the room, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Cersei," she said in a low tone, "do you know what is happening to you?"

Cersei continued to writhe and moan but when she could catch her breath, she lifted her head and hissed!

"You witch whore! What is happening to me?! Tell me! I demand to know!"

Melisandre grinned!

"You are in no position to 'demand' anything. But I can help you through what is happening to you...and Margaery."

Suddenly, a shrill scream could be heard in the next room over! Melisandre didn't take her eyes off of Cersei, who seemed startled by the sound! She continued to glare at the Red Woman.

"Margaery? What is this? Is this punishment for Lord Frey?"

Melisandre said nothing to that. She had suspected that that tale about the servant girl was nonsense. Not that is mattered. She placed a hand on one of Cersei's wrists.

"This is happening, because my son, Shadow, fucked Lady Margaery and yourself. Both of you will give birth to three children each. And then, counting Shadow, your children and Margaery's, will be posted in one of the seven kingdoms, to ensure that they stay loyal to the one and only true King-Stannis Baratheon. First of his name."

Cersei could not have heard this demented woman correctly! She was going to have a baby? Three babies...or not even real babies but three ugly shadow things? No! No! She couldn't be a mother to those abobinations! She wouldn't!

"Don't even think of trying to kill yourself. Your time is near. I will be with you to help you through the births, then join Margaery in her rooms." Melisandre said calmly.

* * *

**WINTERFELL**-

Tyrion decided it was time to call a family meeting of sorts. Sansa sat in a highback chair next to him, while Arya, Bran and Rickon sat on a sofa while Jon stood. Bronn and Paddock were in the room, along with the direwolves, Nymeria and Ghost. They were lying on the floor, next to the fire.

"I have called this meeting, because I wanted to address some matters while everyone is in the same room. And that is rare. Jon, you are often in the village stirring up trouble..."

"I resent that," Jon said calmly, "I am only building an army."

"And surely you have done that by now? Which means it's time for you to take your leave with your men." Tyrion countered. "It is only a matter of time before Sansa and I will be accused by the new King, of turning traitor against him."

Jon looked from Tyrion, to Bran, who spoke.

"I think you well know, my Lord, that there are other matters that need settling. You were named Lord Protector of Winterfell under the assumption that my sister, Sansa, was the only one in our family left alive. As you can see that is not the case. I am the rightful heir to this estate. And I say my brother Jon can stay as long as he likes."

Bronn unsheathed his sword and Sansa's eyes widened, but Tyrion motioned for Bronn to keep his distance.

"You are right, Bran. I was was going to address that issue as well. Sansa and I will be leaving Winterfell soon. Our destination, of course, is Casterly Rock. Jaime will be taking up residence as one of the Kings Guard at Kings Landing. He cannot inherit. He has married but that might not pose a problem for this particular king. Cersei cannot inherit before me, so I am now the Lord of Casterly Rock."

"Didn't your father have a brother? Ser Kevan? Isn't he Lord Protector now?" Arya asked.

"That was only when it was assumed that the lot of you were dead," Tyrion said in cool tone, "but now things will revert back to the way they are supposed to be."

"Not if your late lord father didn't wish it to be. We have to think of Sansa. You could take her to Casterly Rock and you might not be able to stay there."

Sansa could see that Tyrion was tired of Arya's questions and decided to intercede.

"Arya, it is not your place to question that. Of course Tyrion is now lord protector of Casterly Rock. Why wouldn't he be? He is a Lannister." Sansa scolded. Arya eyed her. She wasn't fooled for one moment by Sansa's 'act'. She could not imagine her sister wanting to live at Casterly Rock as a tried and true Lannister. Something else was going on And she didn't seem to care that she would have to leave Winterfell either.

A knight entered the room and whispered to Bronn, who excused himself and left with him. Jon noticed, then followed after them. Something was going on...

Meanwhile, Bran was still asserting his rights!

"I am the Lord Protector of this estate now. And it is up to me as Sansa's legitimate brother, to make sure she is provided for. I want proof that you are Lord Protector of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion smiled.

"You are the one with the gift of sight. Can't you foretell it?"

Bran scowled and Rickon giggled! But it was Arya who not in the mood for anymore nonsense!

"I don't think any of this is a bit funny! The murderer of my mother and uncle, is now sitting on the Iron Throne. And he did not attain the throne by way of brave battle! He is using dark magic! Anyday now, the...the..**THING** that killed my mother, uncle, Daenerys Targarayen and Maege Mormont, could come here and slew us all! We **MUST** be prepared and Visarys and the army Jon has built up is our only chance! I think, Lord Tyrion, we are well within our rights to insist that Sansa stay here where she can be guarded instead of traveling about."

"Are you quite finished?" Tyrion asked, now annoyed. "Because I'll tell you a thing or two little girl! I know what you tried to pull here. I know you have been instructing my pregnant wife on the ways of swordplay. You also made plans to leave with my wife and help your brother's army rise up against Stannis Baratheon. It is one thing for **YOU** to do so, but to help my wife prepare for battle? Really, Arya? I would be within my rights to lock you up in the dungeon right now!"

"Not if the 'dungeon' is not yours, Lord Tyrion," Bran reminded him, "and while I agree with you about my sisters parts in all of this, I also do not believe Arya is wrong. We must avenge our mother and uncle."

"Then do it without the help of my wife and unborn daughter!" Tyrion snapped, tired of this particular 'Stark Lot'.

Bronn returned along with Jon Snow. Their faces were grave.

"What is it?" Tyrion asked.

"Asha Greyjoy had challenged that dragon," Bronn told him, "and lost. Her body isn't ash but it's damned near."

Jon nodded.

"I want the word to go out about this, then we will leave Winterfell. I want to take this battle to King's Landing."

"No offense sir," Bronn told him, "but I would think it would be wiser if you could get a couple more of those dragons on your side. That one out there, isn't going to be much going up against the ones Stannis Baratheon have in his possession now."

Tyrion walked over to Bronn and pulled him away from Jon Snow.

"I need your help. Asha Greyjoy's death has presented an opportunity for me."

"What kind of opportunity?" Bronn asked suspiciously.

"Shae wants to leave with Jon Snow's army. And she wants her husband to think she was killed by that dragon out there. I'm going to send Paddock to the pub to tell her to get ready to disappear. I want you to hide Asha Greyjoy's body. For now."

"What of Jon Snow?" Bronn asked.

"Tell him** YOU'LL** tell everyone it was Asha, but put it out that it was Shae. No one will ever know for sure and most people will readily believe that this act happened to a low born before someone of Asha Greyjoy's rank."

"What if we tell people that she came by here to collect her brother's ashes, then left again? You're a lord. No one will dare question your word." Bronn reminded him.

Tyrion nodded. What Bronn suggested sounded good. For now. But eventually, either Thaddrick Faust would find out his wife was not dead, or Balon Greyjoy would discover his daughter had perished.

* * *

Sandor Clegane arrived at King's Landing, ready to offer his services as a Kingsguard. He had heard rumors that the Kingslayer and some bigfooted bitch that he married, would be there as well. Kingsguards weren't supposed to marry, and he couldn't understand why King Stannis was allowing this exception.

Then again, if he the King allowed one exception, he could allow another. He had given serious thought to the subject of Sansa Lannister, on his way to King's Landing. How it had felt to be with her, on that horse...it had only increased his longing to be with her.

And yet she was with child! And an imp's child at that!

He swore an oath to King Stannis, and then was ordered to do something unexpected.

The fabled 'Shadow Son' was no tale.

And apparently neither were the six other 'son's that now resided in the castle.

Stannis looked at Sandor.

"I want you to take one of my son's, and a Targaryen dragon, to Winterfell with you. Bring me Rickon Stark alive."

"And everyone else?" Sandor asked. But he knew the answer before the words passed from Stannis's lips.

"There is to be no 'everyone else', when you return to King's Landing with my daughter's fiancee." Stannis told him.


	20. Chapter 20

**WEEKS LATER**-

It would be fate, or bad luck, that would cause the beginnings of the army Jon Snow was beginning to build up, with just the men from Winterfell, to leave on the same day Sandor Clegane, along with Hand of the King, Davos Seaworth and the Shadow, arrived, ready to slaughter everyone but Rickon Stark.

Davos didn't want to carry out Stannis's command. He had never liked many of the things Stannis had asked of him, but this was the worst. Sansa Lannister was with child, for the love of the sea Gods! And he knew something of the Clegane's, just by reputation only. Gregor Clegane was nothing short of a monster. His brother seemed to have some redeeming qualities...

And of course the Shadow. Davos didn't know where the hell it was, since it for sure didn't travel with them. But he could be sure that the thing would be waiting for them at Winterfell when they arrived, ready and waiting to make sure that both he and 'The Hound' did as they were told.

Meanwhile, Tyrion and Sansa were set to leave Winterfell and meet Jaime and Brienne at Riverun, before Jaime and his new wife headed to King's Landing and himself and Sansa set out for Casterly Rock. Sansa wanted to look in on her uncle's now widow, Lady Rosalin Tully.

Tyrion had received a message from Cersei, who was now a Lady again because she was wed to child husband, Robert Arryn. He didn't quite know what to think about all of that. Cersei was now living with her husband in the Eyrie. Tyrion had no doubts whatsoever, that that would be temporary. Cersei would want to be at King's Landing with Jaime, new wife or not, and if she had to poison that that tit sucking child husband of hers, to achieve her goal, she would.

Tyrion had also received confirmation from his uncle, Ser Kevan, that he indeed was the heir to Casterly Rock, and that himself, Sansa and their unborn child, were welcome with great haste. He tried not to think of his father's wishes, which were to indeed not leave him Casterly Rock, wife or not.

What Tyrion did not realize, was that Sansa had changed her mind again. The death of Shae by that horrible dragon, had changed her mind again. She didn't want to sit back and wait! Shae had once been a friend. Her mother had once been alive. And she did not think she could wait to meet Jaime's new wife, pull her aside and secretly ask for swordplay lessons.

Jon Snow was ready to leave with the scant army he has amassed here at Winterfell, in search of new men in other parts, while they headed to King's Landing. Arya was going and not much had been said to dissuade her. Sansa suspected Tyrion did not like her little sister. Bran thought about ordering her to stay, but then thought better of it, remembering his sister's hellish temper. Rickon had no opinion at all.

The villagers that were staying behind, wanted Visarys gone, since he did kill a beloved pub keep's wife. But now Sansa had to figure out how she was going to leave Tyrion and make him understand that she could not trust Jon Snow to avenge her mother's murder?

She and Arya would have to do it.

They now stood outside, she and Tyrion, saying goodbye to the men, and some women, that were serving as nurses for the probable wounded. Shae was in disguise, sort of. She wore cloth on her head to disguise her hair and kept away from most others. So many people were busy saying goodbye to loved ones, that no one noticed her. Not even Tyrion.

Paddock was carrying Bran and Rickon was saying goodbye to one villager. Sansa grasped Arya's hands.

"I cannot believe Jon is allowing you to go with him." Sansa said.

"He was the first person to ever teach me sword play. I will stay close to him. And I will send letters."

"Don't. We wouldn't want Stannis to intercept them." Sansa told her. Arya tilted her head.

"So you are going to stay with Tyrion? You aren't leaving with us? It's for the best, Sansa. I will avenge our mother, never worry."

Sansa smiled wanly and bent down to hug her sister. She would avenge their mother as well. She then turned and found Tyrion and took his hand, leading him back inside. To their bed.

* * *

Tyrion had not expected to be with Sansa at anytime before their daughter's birth. He had been prepared to live with that, albeit unhappily.

That was why it was such an unexpected pleasure to be made love to in such an ardent manner by his Sansa. He moaned and succumbed to her softness, while Sansa arched her back and thrust her creamy breasts towards his face. Their flesh blended as one as he pleasured his stiff probe with her movements.

Then, Tyrion fell into an exhausted, sated slumber. Sansa climbed out of bed and moved towards the goodbye letter she had written, days before. She placed it next to a vase, and was just about to dress when the unthinkable happened.

Sansa heard screams.

The Shadow son of Stannis Baratheon had infiltrated Winterfell and began slaying the villagers on sight! And the ones the Shadow missed, Sandor slayed as Davos's carriage continued on to Winterfell castle itself.

Jon could feel the danger and he summoned Visarys to fly into the village and help! He spotted the Shadow and blew fire on it, but the crafty being, managed to evade direct blasts!

Jon turned towards the army he has amassed.

**"THIS IS OUR FIRST BATTLE, PEOPLE! OUR FIRST TEST! IF WE FAIL HERE WE WILL NEVER STOP THE DEMON KING AND HIS MAGIC! FOLLOW ME AND LET'S STOP THIS INVADER AND SEND A MESSAGE TO THIS KING, THAT WE WILL NOT BE COWED TO THE PRACTICES OF DARK MAGIC!"**

The crowd yelled and rushed Davos's carriage! He was pulled out flailing and fighting, just as the Shadow reached the Winterfell gates and began killing people right and left!

Arya could see that her knowledge of swords, was no match for this demonic monster, that she had half thought was fable. But she knew she was looking at the thing that had slain her mother and uncle! She looked around wildly as it approached her, but someone who looked a lot like Shae Fraust, grabbed her and together, they ran for cover in the woods!

Jon chased after it, along with several men, while Sandor, stepped over the dead and entered Winterfell by a side door! Bronn and his men, thinking that the danger was in the woods, ran after Jon and his men into the forest.

But Paddock saw Clegane and picked up a sword to try and stop him-too late! Sandor reamed his sword through the poor squire's chest, then turned it hard, before pulling it out savagely! Paddock was dead before he fell to the floor! Servants were running about and Sandor shoved two of them out of the way, as he headed to the second story floors.

Sansa was shaking Tyrion awake, when Sandor kicked in the door! Sandor ignored their state of undress, as he grabbed Tyrion by the hair while Sansa screamed!

**"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"** Tyrion yelled, but he was dragged down two flights of stairs, with no care to bruising, and then dragged down stone steps until he was shoved into the dungeon! Sandor locked the door, then took one of the torches on the wall and set the ground on fire!

Tyrion coughed and rattled the cell door! Bloody hell! That rapist had come back for Sansa and their unborn child! He had to get out of here and help them! He also had to get out of here before he died!

**"PADDOCK! BRONN! PADDOCK! BRONN!"** Tyrion screamed, until he could scream no more. He soon passed out.

* * *

Sansa ran through the rooms on the upper floors, still stark naked, looking for swords, any swords! Sandor was now with Stannis Baratheon! How could he come here to do them harm? How? Yes, he had left here an accused killer, but if he had any caring for her...

Sandor burst through the room she was in and Sansa flew at him, attempting to pummel him with her fists!

**"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND? HOW COULD YOU BE LOYAL TO THE DEMON KING?"** she screamed. Sandor easily deflected her blows, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, giving her bare buttocks a good slap for measure!

"King Stannis is the one and only king now. And the sooner you accept that, the longer you'll live, little dove." he growled and hurried out of the room with her. He took the back servants stairs as Sansa pounded his back, while being tangled in her own hair.

Once outdoors, her carried her into the woods and soon set her down. Sansa shook her head and her hair tumbled about. She continued yelling, forgetting her nudity.

"What did you do to my lord husband?!"

"You mean the imp? He's gone. He got away from me and he ran, without a thought to you." Sandor lied. Sansa backed back.

"You're a liar! He wouldn't do that! He..."

Suddenly, the sound of dragon footsteps could be heard. Sandor grabbed Sansa, placed an arm around her waist and dragged her behind a tree. They stared as Visarys stomped by, then stopped and emitted a fireball(apparently just because he could), then took to the sky again.

"That bastard Snow doesn't appear to have that much control over him." Sandor murmured. Sansa wrenched out of his grip and began to run back towards Winterfell, clutching her breasts protectively as she ran! Tyrion was still inside the castle someplace, hurt! She just knew it!

Suddenly, the Shadow appeared before her. Sansa stopped dead in her tracks. This...this...**THING** had killed her mother and uncle. And she was powerless to stop it. This is not how she imagined revenge would be.

Sandor took a fat tree limb, eased over to the fire that Visarys had made, then lit the branch. He walked past Sansa, placing her behind him.

"Not her. The others but not her."

The Shadow emitted a grotesque, skeletal smile. It was the first time Sandor could say they he remembered that thing having a face!

The Shadow roared, then charged at Sandor! Sandor flung the fire branch at the thing, and watched it connect with it! The Shadow began flailing and screaming loudly, before it fell to the ground and soon, dissolved into a pile of ash.

Sansa stared at the embers. It was dead. Gone. She looked up at Sandor.

"That thing killed my mother."

"I know, dove." Sandor said. "But it is gone."

"And soon King Stannis will be gone. For his part in it. Swear to me that you will help me kill him! Swear it, Sandor Clegane!" Sansa shouted emotionally.

"I swear!" Sandor growled and covered her lips with his own, pulling her into his arms. He quickly removed his codpiece and fell to the ground with Sansa. He entered her, burying himself deep inside of her and soon, they were sending one another to heights that only they could experience.

Neither saw Shae watching from behind another tree. Arya had gotten away from her, in search of Jon Snow and Bronn. Shae frowned, then removed her scarf and shook out her hair. She was not going anywhere now.

Meanwhile, it was little Rickon that smelled smoke coming from the dungeon and began screaming! Jon Snow, Bronn and others, had lost the Shadow and returned to the estate, only to find poor Paddock's body! Bronn and many of the other guards, hurried into the dungeon to let the prisoners out, and found Tyrion instead!

They carried him out into the fresh air and Tyrion coughed forcefully, before being able to speak.

"Sandor Clegane has kidnapped my wife and unborn daughter. And I want them back and Clegane dead!" Tyrion croaked.

* * *

But things would not quite go as planned.

Tyrion found Sansa's letter and realized she had planned on running off with Jon Snow's army.

Shae returned, ignoring the gasps of surprise from onlookers, as she approached Tyrion and told him of what she saw of Sansa and Sandor in the woods. Tyrion realized he would be a fool to delude himself into thinking there had been a second rape. Sansa herself had confessed that she was unsure there had ever been a first one.

He also realized that in a way, this had happened because he had not taken a harder line with his wife. Tyrion had begun his marriage to Sansa Stark, pitying her. Pitying her for her forced predicament with him, while all the time, wanting her.

Then Daenerys Targaryen gave him the perfect excuse to lure Sansa into his bed. And he believed that it was a place she wanted to be and stay.

But this letter said otherwise. He would work through forgiving her for Clegane later. He had to think of the unborn child. His daughter. He had to think of her since Sansa hadn't, when she had so carelessly spread her legs for that burned mongrel.

Bronn had found Clegane himself and was suspicious to see him with Sansa, on horseback, riding on a road leaving Winterfell. He could only come to the same conclusion that Tyrion himself had. And he didn't like it.

Now, at that moment, Sansa was back in the room she shared with Tyrion, behind lock and key. She had glimpsed Shae and her mouth had opened in surprise, but there had been no time for comment, as Bronn took her to her room and locked her in.

Sansa had to explain to Tyrion that Sandor had saved her life today! That he had avenged her mother and uncle's deaths by destroying the shadow murderer! And...

Sansa noticed that her letter was gone. She was about to sit down on the bed, when the door unlocked, and Tyrion entered. He closed the door behind him, not bothering to re-lock it.

"My lady." he said, staring up at her.

"My lord." Sansa answered. "I have many things I want to tell you."

"Shae Fraust told me. She said she saw Sandor Clegane save your life, then ravish you on the ground. She also noted that you seemed to enjoy the act." Tyrion said calmly.

Sansa took a deep breath.

"It was a moment, Tyrion. I don't know what to say."

"You were planning on leaving with him and our child."

"I know. I was coming back once Stannis was dead! Sandor was going to help me avenge my mother! It was more than just that Shadow that killed her and my uncle!"

"I am aware of that, Sansa. I am aware of how you are feeling. What is going to happen now, is the following: we will leave Winterfell on the morrow. And we will stop at Riverun to meet Jaime and Brienne. Then we will continue on to Casterly Rock. You will let Jon Snow and wherever your brother Robb is hiding, do the 'avenging'."

Sansa blinked.

"Do you not care about my feelings at all, my lord?! At all?! I will not just sit by and let that demon king get away with what he has done!"

Tyrion moved towards her.

"I don't expect you to 'sit by' and do anything, dearest. I want you to remove your clothing and wait for me on our bed...on all fours. And when I return, you will understand that you are a Lannister now."

And with that, Tyrion left the room again and locked the door. Sansa was shocked! How **DARE HE**! She should've left with Lord Baelish the minute he offered!

Sansa turned towards a window, her chest heaving with rage and she looked out.

Sandor Clegane was down on his knees. His hands were tied behind his back. Bronn wielded a large sword across the back of his neck, and the 'Hound' was no more. Sansa backed back, appalled! She then closed her eyes and began slowly removing her clothing.

It would be almost moments later, that Sansa would stare out of the window at the be-headed body of Sandor, while biting her lip. Tyrion stood on the bed and pillaged her softness, as his hands held her hips in a firm grip. He had almost lost himself in excitement at having Sansa in this fashion.

Pleasure was beginning to creep into Sansa's senses, and soon something akin to a moan and sob escaped the lips she had given up biting. Her body began answering his call and Sansa soon realized that Tyrion's lust and longing for her was unbridled and inexhaustible.

It would be morning before their many bouts of passion sated Tyrion and he finally slept, while Sansa lay beside her husband, not knowing what to think or feel. It was not hatred, but she now was left with the uncomfortable realization, that Tyrion was more than capable of being very 'Lannister'.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of the Mountain and the Vale, Cersei put some milk of the poppy in her child, lord husband's drink, before watching him fall into a probably coma. She then turned and left the room, heading back into hers.

Soon, she had gathered more than a few trunks together as she addressed her new handmaidens.

"King Stannis has insisted that I return to King's Landing to help oversee the wedding of Lord Davos to Lady Tyrell. Do not bother my Lord husband. He is resting now."

At the same time, Davos was imprisoned in the rank, fire stained walls of the Winterfell dungeon. At least that was what was sent in the message to Stannis. He breathed in heavily and addressed Melissandre.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think," Melissandre said, "that it is time for the other Shadow children to take their place in this kingdom. Their father has died."

Stannis nodded. He had plans to send shadows to Winterfell, Highgarden, Casterly Rock and the Mountain and the Vale...for now. His 'grandshadows' would keep things in line for him, very nicely.

**THE END**

The next installment will be titled, **Blood of Shadows**, where in which Jaime, Brienne and Robb come into the story. Also, it will be a trying time for Sansa and Tyrion, as they both struggle to understand her betrayal of him with Sandor Clegane and welcome the birth of their child.


End file.
